Algemas da Paixão
by Ginny Danae Malfoy
Summary: Uma detenção inesperada. Resultado: Uma atração incontrolável. Uma relação instável. Uma paixão intensa. Um amor proibido...Há segredos que não devem ser revelados. Você seria capaz de guardar uma parte da sua vida à sete chaves? Não? Tudo isso são Algema
1. A Detenção

Capítulo 1: A Detenção

Era um belo final de tarde de domingo. Os últimos raios de sol tingiam o céu poente. Seria um dia normal se não fosse o seu casamento. Seria perfeito se ainda o amasse...  
Ginevra Molly Weasley mirava-se no espelho, mas sem realmente se ver. Seus pensamentos estavam bem longe dali, nele... Sabia que não valia a pena, mas não podia evitar. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Hermione, que aparecera à porta:  
-Como você está linda, Gina! –a morena exclamou.  
-Ahn... Ah, obrigada. –respondeu, sem verdadeiramente sorrir.  
-Você está bem, Gina? –perguntou, pegando as duas mãos dela.  
A ruiva, com seus olhos amendoados e melancólicos, olhou profundamente nos olhos da outra:  
-Não sei. Eu me sinto estranha. Como se eu estivesse e não estivesse aqui ao mesmo tempo. –tentou explicar.  
-Quer que eu chame um medibruxo? –Hermione se mostrou preocupada.  
-Não, Mione, não adianta. Não é físico, é mental...  
-Está pensando nele novamente, Gina? –perguntou em tom reprovador.  
-Você é a única que sabe a verdade, Mione. Eu não consigo esquecer, dói profundamente o meu coração.  
Hermione abraçou a noiva:  
-Você está fazendo a coisa certa, Gina. Esse casamento é a coisa certa. Você será feliz, ele fará com que você esqueça as mágoas do passado. –e soltou-a, se dirigindo novamente para a porta –Estamos te esperando. Vai dar tudo certo. –e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Ninguém entendia. Todos estavam felizes com a escolha que ela havia feito em se casar com ele, mas apenas Hermione sabia toda a verdade. E ainda assim a morena parecia achar que seria fácil para ela apagar de sua mente tudo o que acontecera. Não era difícil, muito menos fácil. Para Gina era impossível. Eram lembranças demais para serem simplesmente esquecidas...

Quase dois anos atrás, Hogwarts

-Quem dá mais? Quem dá mais? –era Colin Creevey perguntando animadamente para a multidão que aquele "espetáculo" havia juntado –Em quem vocês apostam dessa vez?!? Da última vez Gina Weasley ganhou! Será que Draco Malfoy ganha na revanche?!?  
-Dois galeões na Weasley! –Ernie Mcmillan, da Lufa-lufa resolveu apostar, apoiando a grifinória.  
-Cinco galeões no Draco! –Pansy Parkinson gritou mais alto e houve vivas da Sonserina.  
Justino, também da Lufa-lufa, apostou em Gina. Pansy apostou ainda mais em Draco.  
Apesar de toda a balbúrdia, a Weasley e o Malfoy estavam alheios a isso. Tinham as varinhas empunhadas. Seus rostos estavam afogueados e com uma expressão de raiva. Gritavam um com o outro:  
-Sua Weasley idiota! Por que não vai atrás do Cicatriz? Me pouparia da sua desagradável presença.  
-Cale a boca, Malfoy! Você é apenas um Comensal da Morte nojento! –ela revidou.  
-Não fale do que não sabe, sua aberração...  
Ela o cortou:  
-Sua doninha Albina repugnante! Só sabe ficar debaixo da saia da mamãezinha, como um garotinho mimado...  
-Agora você foi longe demais!!! RICTUSEMPRA!  
No último segundo, a Weasley conseguiu desviar do feitiço dele:  
-É assim? TALANTALEGRA!  
Draco também desviou. Disseram ao mesmo tempo:  
-ESTUPEFAÇA!  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!  
Os feitiços chocaram-se e ricochetearam. Houve gritos e a platéia se abaixou. Nesse instante, ouviu-se:  
-BASTA!!! –era Minerva Mcgonagall, lívida em fúria, os lábios apenas uma linha fina e severa.  
Houve um silêncio sepulcral à chegada da diretora com Slughorn. Os telespectadores se endireitaram, Colin escondeu as moedas. Draco e Gina ainda se fuzilavam com o olhar e sustentavam as varinhas em posição de combate:  
-Baixem essas varinhas, os dois. –e eles obedeceram relutantemente –Não quero ouvir uma palavra de reclamação. Acompanhem-me até o escritório. -a Diretora disse assustadoramente séria.  
Sem uma palavra, eles a acompanharam com Slughorn. A senha da gárgula era "O lamento da Fênix". Ao entrarem no escritório, o vice-diretor e também Professor de Poções, fechou a porta.  
Mcgonagall não os convidou a sentar, tampouco se sentou. Lançou aos dois alunos um olhar penetrante e duro:  
-Essa não é a 1ª vez. Também não é a 2ª, a 3ª ou a 4ª. Essa é a 12ª vez que vocês brigam em público.  
-Mas Professora, -Draco apelou –a culpa é toda da Weasley, ela esbarrou em mim de propósito.  
-Mentira! –Gina exclamou prontamente.  
Minerva revirou os olhos:  
-Não me interessa qual de vocês é o culpado. –declarou –Eu não agüento mais ter que lhes dar detenção e tirar pontos de suas casas. Nada disso adiantou até agora. Estão tentando ser expulsos?  
-Não, senhora. –o loiro disse sem hesitar.  
-Por favor, tenha piedade. –Gina pediu, juntando as mãos em frente aos peitos.  
-E vocês tiveram piedade ao perturbar a paz dessa escola?  
Slughorn entrou na conversa:  
-Se me permite Minerva. –e ela fez que sim –Eu tenho uma idéia. Nenhuma das detenções funcionou. Eles continuam não se suportando. Então temos que ensiná-los a conviverem harmoniosamente. Forçá-los a isso.  
-Tem razão, Horácio. Antes de partirmos para expulsão, vamos tentar uma detenção pela última vez.  
-O que vamos ter que fazer? –o Malfoy perguntou –Eu vou ter que arrumar algum lugar do castelo com essa... Weasley? –e fez cara de nojo.  
-Não, Sr. Malfoy. –ela conjurou um par de algemas –eu vou algemá-los durante as férias de Natal e Ano Novo.  
-Não! –os dois protestaram e começaram a falar juntos e desconexamente.  
-Quietos! –ela ordenou –Estou lhes dando uma última chance, deveriam estar agradecidos. Vamos, estendam os braços.  
Draco e Gina olharam para lados opostos e levantaram o braço esquerdo:  
-Não, não. Um de vocês terá que estender o direito.  
-Ela! –draco disse.  
-Ele! –Gina replicou.  
Mcgonagall suspirou:  
-Vamos, Sr. Malfoy. Seja cavalheiro e estenda o braço direito.  
Draco nada disse e fez o que lhe era pedido. A Weasley ficou surpresa com essa pronta submissão dele, sem uma palavra de reclamação.  
"Decididamente isso é estranho. O Malfoy não reclamando? Qual é? Eu e a doninha albina vamos ficar algemados por mais de uma semana! Eu tenho que apelar." A ruiva pensou.  
-Professora Mcgonagall, a senhora não poderia...  
-Não, Srta. Weasley. –respondeu-lhe antes que terminasse a frase, prendendo o pulso da ruiva e em seguida o de Draco –Muito surpreendem-me vocês. Monitor-Chefe e uma Monitora da Grifinória brigando desse jeito. Estarei de olho nos dois. Se eu ouvir dizer que causaram outro escândalo, o distintivo será a primeira coisa que perderão. Estamos entendidos? –os dois fizeram que sim –Essas algemas irão alongar a corrente quando precisarem ir ao banheiro.  
-Naturalmente só as usaremos durante o dia, não é mesmo? –o loiro perguntou na defensiva.  
-Não, Sr. Malfoy. Ficarão assim 24 horas até a meia noite do dia 3 de janeiro, nenhum minuto a menos.  
-Eu não vou dormir na presença dele, Professora.  
-Vai sim, Srta. Weasley. Como o Sr. Malfoy é Monitor-Chefe, tem ym quarto individual. Vocês dormirão lá.  
"Não!" a mente de Ginevra gritou "Isso tem que ser um pesadelo! Eu não posso dormir no mesmo quarto que um Comensal da Morte!"  
-Professora, ele vai me matar! –afirmou.  
-Não seja idiota, Weasley. –Draco disse.  
-Essa é uma afirmação ridícula, Srta. Weasley. Garanto-lhe que o Sr. Malfoy não tentará matá-la. –a Diretora disse confiante.  
-E se... e se... –corou furiosamente –O Malfoy tentar me agarrar durante a noite?  
-Nem que você fosse a última bruxa do mundo. –ele declarou, veemente –Não seja ridícula, Weasley, eu nunca fiquei tão necessito pra sequer pensar nisso.  
-Não se preocupe, Srta. Weasley, não seria agradável se isso acontecesse... –a Diretora disse misteriosamente –Agora vão jantar e não se esqueça de pegar suas coisas em seu dormitório, Srta. Weasley.  
Os dois saíram em silêncio. Ao passarem pela gárgula, o loiro falou:  
-eu não sei você, Weasley, mas eu não estou com vontade de servir de piada pros outros no Salão Principal.  
-E o que você sugere? –perguntou mal-humorada.  
-Vamos direto na cozinha, é claro.  
O loiro não esperou uma resposta, foi andando:  
-Hey, Malfoy! Vai mais devagar, está me puxando. –ela reclamou.  
-Problema seu, Weasley. Ande mais rápido. –respondeu rispidamente.  
Ela passou a andar mais depressa:  
-Você é desprezível.  
-E você é adorável. –disse com acentuada ironia.  
-Eu te acho detestável. –declarou com fervor.  
-Mesmo, Weasley? Pelo menos eu tenho o que comer em casa.  
-Eu também tenho, sua doninha saltitante. Na minha casa não falta comida.  
-Você não tem uma casa, Weasley, aquilo é um chiqueiro.   
-Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, seu Comensal da Morte asqueroso.  
Os olhos do Malfoy estreitaram-se e ele encostou-a na parede. Pressionando o ombro direito dela com sua mão esquerda:  
-Você também não tem o direito de dizer isso de mim, Weasley. –disse suavemente, encarando-ª  
-Me solta, Malfoy. –tentou dizer calmamente.  
O corredor se encontrava vazio:  
-E por que eu deveria? –perguntou calmo –Eu estou de alguma forma te ameaçando?  
Gina suspirou:  
-Por dois simples motivos. Está me machucando e não quero ser contaminada pela sua arrogância.  
Draco soltou-a e fez uma careta quando olhou para a mão que havia tocado o uniforme de Gina, em seguida limpando-a em suas vestes e continuando a andar.  
-Não quero me contaminar com a sua pobreza. –explicou o gesto feito há pouco.  
-Ora, seu... –a ruiva disse e socou-o no peito.  
Ao fazer isso a corrente entre as algemas encurtou um pouco:  
-Olha o que fez, sua débil mental. –o loiro comentou com raiva.  
-O que eu fiz?!? –perguntou indignada –Foi você quem começou! Eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer. –defendeu-se.  
-Minha culpa? –e riu debochado –Se você não tivesse me agredido, a corrente não teria encurtado.  
-É fácil pra você falar que eu sou a errada na história. Você estava me irritando.  
A essa altura, já estavam em frente ao quadro da fruteira. Draco fez cócegas na pêra e a passagem abriu. O loiro a ignorou completamente, dirigiu-se aos elfos domésticos:  
-Quero picanha bem passada, purê de batatas, presunto e queijo cortado em cubinhos, arroz e molho madeira.  
-Srta. Wheeezy? O que faz aqui com o jovem Sr. Malfoy? –Dobby perguntou –Ele não é o tipo indicado para a senhorita.  
Draco olhou friamente para o elfo, só percebendo agora que ele estava ali:  
-Então é aqui que trabalha agora... É mesmo uma vergonha para os elfos. –disse com desprezo ao mirar as roupas chamativas e asseadas que a criaturinha usava –Além de ganhar um salário, fala mal de seus antigos donos.  
O elfo pegou uma chaleira próxima e bateu com ela em sua cabeça:  
-Dobby mau, Dobby muito mau.  
-Pare com isso, Dobby! –Gina exclamou chocada, tirando a chaleira das mãos dele.  
-A Srta.Wheezy é tão boa. –comentou sonhador –Enquanto... –e olhou para Draco, pensando o contrário dele.  
Ao ver que o elfo tencionava bater a cabeça na parede, por tais pensamentos, a ruiva segurou-o:  
-Está tudo bem, Dobby. Tem toda razão e direito de falar dos Malfoys, não trabalha mais pra eles.  
-Mas Dobby teve, Dobby teve que se castigar... –Gina olhou-o com compaixão –A Srta. Wheezy é nobre e gentil como Harry Potter, não é à toa que ele gosta tanto da Srta. Wheezy.  
Ela corou um pouco e um brilho de tristeza passou por seus olhos. Sentia uma falta imensa de Harry e o elfo acabara de lembrá-la disso. A voz mal humorada de Draco fê-la voltar à Terra:  
-O que foi, Weasley? Já vai chorar pelo seu Potter Perfeito? –perguntou sarcástico.  
Gina esfregou os olhos:  
-Cale a boca, Malfoy. –ralhou com ele e se dirigiu a Dobby –Quero uma sopa e chocolate quente para mim e para o desprezível do Malfoy.  
-Não gosto de chocolate quente. Quero o meu frio.  
-Mas estamos em pleno inverno!  
-E daí? Não se meta nos meus hábitos, Weasley. E você, seu elfo inútil, o que está fazendo aqui ainda?  
-Sim, senhor. –e saiu apressado.  
-Malfoy, você é um grosso, insensível e estúpido! –disse com raiva.  
-Já terminou os elogios? –indagou transbordando ironia e ela não respondeu –Pois você é pobre, sardenta, ignorante, violenta e extremamente desprovida de massa cefálica, assim como os outros da sua espécie. Porque só sendo mesmo muito burro pra procriar desenfreadamente e com pouquíssimo dinheiro para sustentar a família. Os seus pais nunca ouviram falar de anticoncepcionais?  
Como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas? O sangue de Gina ferveu em suas veias, deixando-a vermelha e com uma expressão assassina. Draco simplesmente riu dela, fazendo sua raiva se transformar em calor emanado por seu corpo. De repente os dois deram um pulo e gritaram:  
-AI!  
-Eu sabia que você me causa nojo, Weasley. –o loiro disse –Mas não sabia que era capaz de me dar choque.  
-Depois eu é que sou burra? –perguntou mais controlada –É óbvio que foi por causa das algemas. Eu senti esquentar antes de levar o choque.  
O loiro passou a mão livre por seus cabelos:  
-Ótimo. –falou ironicamente –eu não posso nem dizer umas verdades e já levo um choque. A Mcgonagall realmente pensou em tudo. Se isso não fosse tão humilhante eu bateria palmas para ela.  
-Verdades? Você deveria rever o seu conceito sobre verdades. Então perceberia o quanto é insuportável. Ninguém te suporta, Malfoy.  
Nesse momento, a comida que pediram chegou e foi colocada sobre um balcão. Gina e Draco sentaram-se em bancos. Antes de começar a comer, o Malfoy disse:  
-Eu não teria tanta certeza.  
Ela pousou sua colher em seu prato:  
-Certeza do quê? –perguntou e continuou a tomar sua sopa.  
Draco estava com a boca cheia de comida, por isso terminou de mastigar antes de dizer:  
-Certeza de que todo mundo não me suporta. Eu sou agradável apenas com as pessoas que valem a pena.  
Gina bateu em sua testa, para sinalizar algo que havia esquecido:  
-Ah, mas é claro! As pessoas que valem a pena pra você são Você-sabe-quem, os Comensais da Morte, os sonserinos e as garotas mais vagabundas da escola.  
-Hey, eu não saio com vagabundas, tá bom? Muitas são certinhas. –ele ponderou, como se estivesse pensando –Mas eu acabo desviando elas do Reino do Céu.  
-Claro, Malfoy, porque você é o próprio diabo.  
-Um diabo que leva as santinhas ao Paraíso... –murmurou para si mesmo.  
-O quê? –Gina perguntou.  
-Nada que te interesse saber, Weasley. –resmungou, voltando-se para sua refeição.  
A ruiva bufou e voltou a tomar sua sopa. Não valia a pena se irritar por causa do Malfoy.. Começou a pensar, como sempre fazia. Lembrou de Rony e Hermione, mas como sempre, seus pensamentos logo recaíram sobre Harry. O que estaria fazendo naquele momento?  
Ela queria estar com ele aonde quer que estivesse. Queria dar uma palavra de apoio, um abraço confortante. Mas ele não queria que ela estivesse presente, temia pela segurança dela. Gina não dava a mínima pra isso, mas ele sim e ela ainda tentava compreender a decisão dele. Lembrou-se da última vez em que o vira. Fora na Toca, ele e Hermione estavam passando uns dias por lá.  
Gina percebeu que o trio voltou a ter conversas que não queriam que ela ouvisse. Ficou brava com eles e uma vez chegou a discutir por isso. Harry havia focado seus olhos verde-esmeralda nela de uma maneira tão triste e resignada, que ela virou-se e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Chorara muito. De certa forma o seu coração sabia que o perderia em breve, mas sua mente não aceitava esse tipo de intuição. Naquele mesmo dia, na hora do jantar, estava anormalmente quieta e séria e com os olhos inchados.  
Ninguém ousou perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa e ela sentiu-se grata por isso. Foi a primeira a terminar a refeição. Pediu licença para se retirar. Subiu as escadas solitariamente, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta de seu quarto, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.  
Sabia que era ele antes mesmo de se virar. Ao ficar de frente para Harry, permitiu-se admirar os seus olhos e inalar seu perfume adocicado. Fora ele a quebrar o silêncio:  
-Gina, precisamos conversar. –dissera –Eu posso entrar? –apontara a cabeça para a porta do quarto dela.  
A ruiva fez que sim. Eles entraram e Harry usara um colloportus para trancar a porta e acendera as luzes com um lumus.  
-Sobre o que quer conversar, Harry?  
-Eu percebi que você ficou chateada. Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não posso contar o que eu, o Rony e a Hermione estamos planejando.  
-E por que não? –perguntou, usando um tom que pensava não ser acusatório.  
-Eu não consigo, não posso te envolver.  
A ruiva olhou para baixo, segurando as lágrimas. Harry levantou seu queixo:  
-Eu amo você, Gina. Não se esqueça disso.  
-Eu também te amo, Harry. Mas por que...? –não terminou a pergunta, ele beijou-a.  
Ela foi tirada brutalmente de seus devaneios, Malfoy a chacoalhava pelos ombros:  
-Acorde, sua inútil! Faz tempo que eu estou te chamando.  
-Ahn... –Gina murmurou vagamente e então seus olhos recaíram sobre os azuis gelo do Malfoy –Eu estava distraída.  
Ele fez cara de quem estava zombando:  
-Não me diga, pensei que estava contando quantos centímetros tem cada azulejo dessa cozinha.  
Só agora percebia que havia tomado toda a sopa e o chocolate quente, apesar de não se lembrar. Dignou-se a não responder a provocação. Levantou-se, agradeceu aos elfos e rumou para fora da cozinha, inevitavelmente arrastando o Malfoy consigo:  
-Temos que ir até o meu dormitório. –disse emburrada.  
-Droga! –ele reclamou –Vou me contaminar com os vermes grifinórios.  
-E eu serei envenenada pelas peçonhentas cobras sonserinas.  
-Eu já disse hoje que eu te odeio? –perguntou suavemente.  
-Sim, Malfoy, quando nos esbarramos. Quer dizer, quando você esbarrou em mim. –disse, revirando os olhos.  
-Eu esbarrei com você, garota? Não diga bobagens, foi você quem esbarrou em mim. –disse e Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele não deixou –Em todo caso, eu vou dizer novamente, apenas para ficar claro. Eu te odeio, Weasley? Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?  
Ela fechou a cara, com a insinuação que ele estava fazendo. Ela não era nenhuma burra, apesar dele pensar assim.  
-Saiba que também te odeio, doninha Albina. –falou perversamente.  
Ele ficou mortalmente sério:  
-Será que não dá pra você esquecer essa história?  
-Não, não dá. –respondeu com satisfação.  
-Eu não sou albino. –reclamou.  
-É sim. –teimou, apenas para irritá-lo.  
-E você então? Com esse bronzeado de palmito não fica nada atrás.  
-Você ainda ganha de mim, doninha saltitante. –disse e viu um brilho de raiva passar pelos olhos do Malfoy.  
-Não me procoque, coelha sardenta.  
-Ou o quê, Comensal da Morte fracassado?  
O Malfoy fuzilou-a com o olhar:  
-Ou então irá se arrepender por isso, cabeça de cenoura.  
-Uh, estou morrendo de medo, cobra desprezível. –disse, rindo para esconder que a ameaça a preocupara.  
-Sendo a namoradinha do Potter se sente muito confiante, não é, Weasley? Mas não estou vendo o Potter por aqui para protegê-la.  
Gina não respondeu, Harry era um assunto delicado para ela. Não falava disso com ninguém, muito menos falaria com o Malfoy. Draco sentiu-se satisfeito.  
"Até que enfim essa menininha irritante calou a boca." O loiro pensou.  
O fato de Gina ser uma grifinória, e pior ainda, uma Weasley, o cegava quanto a possibilidade de vê-la como mulher. Não opinião de Draco, a ruiva era infantil. Uma garotinha irritante que lhe dava nos nervos. Ele sinceramente não entendia o que havia com vários dos garotos da escola, até mesmo alguns sonserinos. Que tipo de planta alucinógena haviam cheirado? Como podiam querer a Weasley pobretona?  
"Vai ver é porque ela saiu com o Testa-aberta. Só porque ele é famoso...Mas ele é quatro-olhos, deveriam saber que só com problemas de visão para querer essa menina."  
Chegaram em frente ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda:  
-Srta. Weasley, o que faz com esse tipo de companhia? –perguntou com visível desagrado.  
-Isso é contra a minha vontade. –Gina fez questão de esclarecer –Detenção.  
-Uma detenção? –a Mulher Gorda perguntou entusiasmada, curiosa para saber qual era a última que haviam aprontado.  
-Coração Puro. –Gina se apressou em dizer.  
-Mas me contem sobre essa detenção. O que andaram fizeram dessa vez?  
-Não é da sua conta, quadro fofoqueiro. –o loiro disse, irritado.  
-Coração Puro. –a Weasley insistiu.  
-Não posso deixar que ele entre nessa torre. –a Mulher Gorda disse pomposamente.  
-Pode ter certeza de que não me agrada pisar num antro de adoradores de sangues-ruins. –o sonserino reclamou.  
-Não vê que estamos algemados? Coração Puro! –a Weasley exclamou.  
Contrariada, a Mulher Gorda abriu a passagem. Rapidamente os dois precipitaram-se para dentro do Salão Comunal.  
"Nada mal." Draco pensou, ao ver as poltronas aconchegantes e a lareira acesa.  
Gina puxou-o. Para a surpresa da ruiva, a escada não se transformou em escorrega, talvez porque estivessem algemados. Meio ressabiada, abriu a porta do dormitório e entraram. Sally estava no quarto, lendo, e virou-se ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Ela estava no mesmo ano em que Gina e era namorada de Colin. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros e seus olhos verde-oliva:  
-Gina? O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui com você?!? –perguntou abismada –Vocês dois no dormitório é meio...  
-Nem termine essa frase, Grant. –Draco falou de mau-humor –É ridículo, não é nada do que está pensando.  
-Eu vim pegar as minhas coisas, Sally. A Minerva nos deu uma detenção.  
-outra? Mas nunca adianta.  
-Dessa vez é diferente. Eu vou ter que ficar algemada com esse traste até o dia três.  
-Oh, meus pêsames. –a morena falou, dando uns tapinhas leves no ombro direito de Gina.  
Draco sorriu daquele jeito a que estava acostumado, com um ar de deboche e superioridade em cada centímetro da boca:  
-VocÊ não quis realmente dizer isso, Grant, quis? –perguntou, neutro, mas havia algo mais em seus olhos.  
No memso instante Sally corou e baixou os olhos:  
-E-eu preciso...procurar o Colin, Gina. –disse e saiu apressadamente com o livro nas mãos, meio perturbada e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.  
Gina olhou feio para Malfoy, ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo:  
-O que fez com a Sally, seu oxigenado?  
O loiro deu de ombros e virou as costas para Weasley, estava observando o dormitório. Gina virou-o de volta:  
-Eu te fiz uma pergunta.  
-E eu não sou obrigado a responder. –falou e encarou os amendoados olhos dela, que naquele instante pareciam pegar fogo –E só para constar, o loiro do meu cabelo é natural. Eu não sou oxigenado.  
Gina revirou os olhos:  
-Que seja. –e então fez cara de dó –O garotinho mimado não gostou de ser chamado de oxigenado. Tadinho dele...O que fará agora? Será que vai correndo chorar para a mamãezinha? Ou quem sabe vai chorar com a Murta-que-geme, deve ser a única capaz de te agüentar. Você é mesmo muito mimado...  
-Cale a boca, Weasley. –ele avisou, mas Gina continuou.  
-Não agüenta ouvir a verdade, não é mesmo? Bebezinho chorão, vá chorar com a Murta. Qual de vocês dois será o que mais...  
-CALE A SUA MALDITA BOCA, WEASLEY! –e Gina finalmente se calou, ele olhava furiosamente para ela –Maldito Potter! –praguejou –Pra quanta gentalha ele andou espalhando?!? –perguntou, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros de maneira brusca.  
-O quê? –foi o que conseguiu dizer, estava com medo dele, talvez não devesse ter ido tão longe.  
"Como eu sou inconseqüente!" chutou-se mentalmente "É uma péssima idéia deixar um Comensal da Morte com tanta raiva.."  
Ele interrompeu os pensamentos dela:  
-Não se finja de idiota, Weasley! Pra quem mais o Testa Aberta espalhou?  
-Espalhou o quê?  
As mãos dele apertavam fortemente os braços da ruiva e aquilo estava machucando. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo e praticamente cuspiu as palavras:  
-Sobre a Murta.  
-Ah...O Harry sabe disso? –ela perguntou com surpresa.  
-Não se faça de sonsa. Não tente proteger o seu namoradinho, eu sei que foi ele quem te contou. –falou serimanete.  
-Não. –Gina negou –O Harry não me disse nada e até onde sei, não deve ter dito à ninguém, se é que ele realmente sabe, como você diz.  
-Então como...?  
-Eu vi. Uma vez estava passando perto do banheiro e ouvi a voz da Murta consolando alguém. Fiquei curiosa e espiei. Quando vi que você estava chorando quase não acreditei.  
Ele soltou os braços dela –ao que Gina agradeceu mentalemnte –e olhou para outro lado:  
-E pra quem você contou? –perguntou, com a voz meio estranha.  
A ruiva podia quase compreendê-lo. Era uma coisa íntima dele e representava uma fraqueza. Aos seus ouvidos, a pergunta dele ressoara de maneira receosa.  
A resposta de Gina viera para aliviá-lo:  
-Nunca comentei com ninguém, eu juro. De qualquer forma, quem acreditaria se eu contasse? –alguns momentos de silêncio e então –Como é que o Harry sabe?  
-Do mesmo jeito que você. Xeretice grifinória. Vocês leões não sabem cuidar de suas próprias vidas, o Creevey principalmente.  
Ao mencionar Colin, fê-la lembrar da repentina saída de Sally:  
-Por quê a Sally ficou daquele jeito e saiu?  
Draco estufou o peito e respondeu tranqüilamente:  
-Metade da população feminina dessa escola suspira quando eu passo. –fez uma pausa –A outra metade suspira quando eu sorrio.  
-Não me inclua nessa sua avaliação fajuta.  
-Vai me dizer que nunca ouviu as garotas falarem de mim?  
Sim, ela tinha que admitir que já ouvira, mas ele estava exagerando. A maioria das grifinórias queria distância (ou pelo menos fingiam isso muito bem). Gina já ouvira os mais diversos comentários sobre ele.  
-O malfoy me dá medo. –uma dizia.  
-Mas é esse jeito de badboy que o faz tão sexy. –a outra completava.  
Já ouvira também conversas do tipo:  
-Não chore, amiga.  
-Como não? Eu amo o Draco e ele terminou tudo entre nós. –e lágrimas rolavam sem parar.  
-Mas vocês não estavam saindo há apenas uma semana?  
-Sim, mas eu amo ele.  
-Bem, é compreensível... –a outra murmurava, abraçando a amiga.  
"Patético." Gina pensara ao sair do banheiro em que as duas estavam.  
Certa vez, na biblioteca, ela vira o próprio nos amassos com a garota corvinal mais popular da escola.  
"Patético." Pensara mais uma vez, levando uma braçada de livros para a mesa em que estava anteriormente. "A biblioteca é lugar de estudar. Não sei porque certas pessoas se tocam disso." Completou mentalmente, a imagem dos dois não lhe saía da mente "é, o Harry me faz falta..." e suspirara.  
Outra vez na biblioteca, a Weasley, enquanto procurava livros para um trabalho de Herbologia, entreouviu uma conversa:  
-Vamos, Candy. O que você queria tanto me contar?  
-Ah, Vick, é que...  
-O quê? –a outra perguntou impacientemente.  
-Eu e o Draco...  
-Não! –a tal da Vick disse teatralmente e Gina lembrou-se que Candy era a corvinal que estava se agarrando com o Malfoy no outro dia –Me conta! –pediu entusiasmada.  
-Ele é muito bom... –murmurou, aparentemente envergonhada –Bom de cama. –as duas soltaram risinhos cúmplices que irritaram Gina.  
"É, parece que daqui alguns dias haverá mais uma choradeira no banheiro feminino. Os casos do idiota do Malfoy nunca duram muito." Pensou, arriscando um olhar para a corvinal, Candy, que tinha um enorme sorriso e parecia estar nas nuvens. Mas por quanto tempo?  
-Hey, Weasley! –ele gritou no ouvido dela, assustando-a –Não sabia que a pobreza podia deixar alguém tão lesado.  
A ruiva fez cara feia:  
-Eu não tenho problemas mentais, loiro aguado. Estava me perguntando quantas idiotas existem nessa escola.  
Draco fez um muxoxo:  
-aposto que você encabeça a lista, cabeça de cenoura. –e ela bufou –Vai logo, sua lerda! –reclamou –Não agüento mais ficar em território tão desagradável.  
Gina enfiou seus pertences em seu malão e fechou-o:  
-Acabei de terminar. –respondeu, desgostosa só de pensar no que viria pela frente.  
Oh, eu estou vivendo um pesadelo. Ninguém merece ter que agüentar essa cobra desprezível."  
"Até que enfim sairei desse lugar." Pensou enquanto acompanhava a Weasley.  
Vendo-a carregar o malão visivelmente pesado, sorriu. Ajudá-la seria a última coisa a passar por sua cabeça. Não que não tivesse o mínimo de cavalheirismo. Usava paenas quando era conveniente, como quando queria conquistar uma garota. Mas a Weasley? Não, ele não seria gentil com ela. Draco não tinha a mínima consideração por nenhum Weasley.  
"Por que eu teria? São seres inferiores. Ela tem mesmo que ser uma burra de carga." Pensou calmamente.  
Ao passarem pelo Salão Comunal da Grifinória, os grifinórios que ali estavam, pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar os dois.  
-O que foi?!? –Draco perguntou irritado –VOLTEM A SE PREOCUPAR COM SUAS VIDINHAS MEDÍOCRES! Não ouviram? Eu sou Monitor Chefe dessa espelunca, se vocês...  
Todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes, não estavam a fim de perder pontos para a Grifinória.  
-Não precisava ser tão grosso. –a ruiva retrucou ao passarem pelo Quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
-Não me diga como agir, sujeitinha inferior.  
-Inferior é você, roedor das masmorras.  
Draco olhou feio para ela:  
-Vá se foder, menininha irritante. Quem sabe assim ganha alguns trocados.  
A ruiva ficou vermelha de vergonha e raiva:  
-Seu...Seu... –seu sangue fervia de irritação e não conseguia encontrar palavras, mordeu o lábio inferior um segundo antes de acontecer.  
Os dois levaram um choque.  
-Sua desgraçada...  
Gina tentou se controlar, não queria levar choque novamente:  
-Você me enoja, Malfoy. –falou de maneira afiada –Não é porque você é gigolô que eu tenho que ser uma puta. Eu não sou assim. –falou com os dentes cerrados.  
-Gigolô, eu? –ele perguntou, rindo –Nenhuma mulher me sustenta para que eu fique com ela. Você é tão ridícula, Weasley.  
Ela bufou:  
-Não te sustenta com dinheiro, mas sim com outras coisas. Eu quis dizer que você é devasso. É capaz de transar com qualquer coisa que tenha duas pernas e fique parada tempo o suficiente. –comentou com desprezo.  
Ele riu com gosto, debochadamente, como sempre, antes de dizer:  
-Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? A menininha Weasley gostaria de experimentar um homem de verdade. Entre na fila, Weasley e quem saiba eu te atenda no dia em que os unicórnios criarem asas e dançarem ao som de As Esquisitonas.  
Fuzilou-o com o olhar:  
-Merlin me livre! –foi veemente.  
Draco não perdeu o rumo da provocação:  
-Confesse, Weasley. Você tem inveja delas. –disse calma e convencidamente.  
A ruiva olhou-o com incredulidade:  
-Inveja nenhuma. –respondeu com toda dignidade –Onde está o privilégio em ir pra cama com um garotinho mimado como você?  
Isso não o abalou nem um pouco:  
-Vejo que tem uma língua afiada. –comentou, tranqüilo –Mas é apenas uma grifinóriazinha inocente.  
-Eu não sou inocente! –ela protestou.  
-Ah, é sim. A garotinha weasley, superprotegida e inalcançável. Ouvi dizer que ainda chora pelos cantos a ausência do Potter.  
-Não é da sua conta. –disse seriamente.  
-Não se irrite, garotinha Weasley.  
-eu não sou uma garotinha! –exclamou, odiava quando a tratavam como uma criança.  
-É sim. Você é infantil, garota. Não se comporta como uma mulher, é uma moleca.  
Ela estreitou os olhos:  
-Eu já disse, malfoy, não sou nenhuma piranha. Não é porque eu não fiquei com mais ninguém que eu não seja uma mulher.  
-Será que o Potter não é tão certinho quanto parece? –perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, gesto que irritou a ruiva.  
Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas quando respondeu:  
-Não é da sua conta o que eu e o Harry fizemos ou deixamos de fazer.  
-Uh. Não é que a Weasley gosta de desafiar? Pois eu vou lhe dar um conselho. Não é sensato agir desse modo.  
-É mesmo, Malfoy, você é especialista nesses assuntos. Esqueci que estava falando com um Comensal da Morte.  
Draco ficou sério:  
-Por que você diz isso? Por que eu pensa que eu sou um Comensal?  
-Porque você é! O Harry me contou.  
-E o que o Potter sabe sobre a minha vida? Você não devia dar crédito a tudo o que ele diz. Ele pode ser o heróizinho trágico, mas também é passível de erro.  
Gina fez um muxoxo. Para ela não adiantava ele insinuar que não era um Comensal da Morte, sabia que ele era:  
-A mim você não engana, Malfoy.  
-Como você é injusta, Weasley... –ele murmurou.  
-Eu, injusta? Por quê? Apenas estou dizendo a verdade.  
-Deixa pra lá, você não entenderia. –ele deu um suspiro cansado.  
-Agora eu quero saber!  
-Não. –respondeu categoricamente.  
-Vai, Malfoy. Diz pra mim.  
-Já disse que não, sua bisbilhoteira. A vida é minha. Será que todos os grifinórios querem se meter onde não devem? Deve ser essa a razão de tão alta taxa de mortalidade.  
Gina ficou com raiva. Era verdade que nas férias vários alunos da grifinória e pessoas simpáticas à Ordem haviam sido mortas, mas era insensível do jeito que ele falara. Como se estivesse satisfeito com o acontecido.  
"O que eu não duvido nada." Foi o que veio em sua mente.  
-Se não vai sair dessa sua boca nada que se aproveite, é melhor que fique calado.  
Para a surpresa de Gina, o loiro ficou em silêncio. Ao olhar para onde ele olhava, pôde descobrir o motivo. Candy Smith se aproximava deles, com visível apreensão:  
-Oi, Draco. –ela ignorou Gina completamente.  
-Oi, Smith. O que você quer? –ele perguntou aborrecido.  
-A gente precisa conversar. –ela disse timidamente.  
-Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, Smith.  
O olhar da corvinal recaiu sobre Gina:  
-Você me trocou por essa Weasley? –perguntou, indignada.  
-O quê?!? –ele perguntou e deu uma risada sarcástica –É claro, porque eu adoro sangues-ruins e a Grifinória. Principalmente os Weasley. Sabe que estou até pensando em pintar o cabelo de vermelho e ir morar no chiqueiro deles?  
Gina deu uma cotovelada no Malfoy ao ouví-lo falar de sua família, ele apenas lançou um olhar fuzilante para Gina.  
-Não precisava ser sarcástico, Draco. –Candy murmurou melosa.  
Ele revirou os olhos:  
-Como não? Você vem dizendo absurdos.  
-É que eu pensei...Você terminou tudo tão de repente. O que foi que eu fiz?  
-Você é um chiclete, Smith, é isso o que é!  
"Assim como todas as outras." Ele pensou desgostoso "Por que as mulheres pegam tanto no meu pé?"  
-Desculpa, Draco. Eu prometo que vou melhorar.  
-Não, eu já te dei uma chance e você desperdiçou. Já tinha reclamado da sua marcação.  
-Quem é a outra? –perguntou, os olhos já marejados.  
"Aff.. Que ceninha ridícula. Onde está o orgulho, o amor-próprio dessa garota? Se humilhar por causa de um garoto? Não vale a pena, ainda mais se for um como o Malfoy. Faça-me o favor." Ela pensou enojada.  
-Outra? Não tem outra. Vá para a sua torre, Smith.  
-Draco, você tem que me ouvir! Eu te amo.  
-Menos 10 pontos para a Corvinal. –ele disse, sério.  
-Por quê? –perguntou completamente indignada.  
-Está zombando das medidas de segurança da escola ao andar sozinha por aí.  
-Então me leve para a minha torre. –ela pediu.  
-Você é muito folgada, sabia? –a ruiva se pronunciou.  
-Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, menininha estúpida. –Candy respondeu.  
De novo haviam chamado-lhe de criança. Como ela odiava ser tratada assim!  
Há muito tempo que a viam como ingênua e fraca, mesmo tendo por várias vezes demonstrado que isso não correspondia à verdade. Sua família sempre tinha a superprotegido. Ao se tornar adolescente, Gina tinha se revoltado com isso e passou a mostrar seu verdadeiro eu.  
-Eu não vou até a Torre da Corvinal! –Gina afirmou.  
-E quem disse que eu pedi pra você?  
-Olha aqui, sua loira burra, eu estou algemada com o Malfoy. É uma detenção da McGonagall, caso o seu cérebro subdesenvolvido não tenha percebido.  
-Vai embora, Smith, antes que eu tire mais pontos da sua Casa. –o loiro ameaçou e sem esperar uma resposta da corvinal, saiu puxando Gina.  
A grifinória arriscou uma olhada por cima do ombro e se olhar fosse uma metralhadora, Gina Weasley poderia se considerar morta por Candy Smith.  
-Eu não te entendo, Malfoy. –ela comentou.  
-Lógico, eu sou complexo demais para o seu cérebro limitado. –disse cheio de si.  
Gina bufou e resmungou:  
-Idiota!  
Ele revirou os olhos:  
-O que você não entende? –perguntou, tentando demonstrar indiferença.  
-Você e aquela loira fresca estavam se agarrando na biblioteca outro dia. Por que é que você foi tão rude com ela?  
-Depois quando eu digo que os grifinórios são intrometidos...  
-Ora, eu não tenho culpa. –disse com dignidade –Eu fui pegar alguns livros numa prateleira e vi. Não é minha culpa se vocês estavam quase se engolindo num lugar reservado a estudos, a única coisa que poderiam estar estudando era "bilíngüe". Fazer aquilo num lugar daqueles chamaria a atenção de qualquer um.  
As bochechas do malfoy adquiriram um coloração levemente rosada, mas fez uma cara de safado ao dizer:  
-Isso foi uma lamentação? Por que será que eu acho que você quer ser a próxima?  
-O quê? Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir. Fique longe de mim, Comensal da Morte.  
-Só porque eu sou da Sonserina? Não é motivo para me chamar de Comensal. Além do mais, acho difícil ficar longe de você nas atuais circunstâncias. –falou, olhando para as algemas.  
-malfoy, eu não vou permitir que encoste um dedo em mim. –falou seriamente -Fui clara?  
-Depois eu é que me acho...Quem disse que eu pretendo encostar um dedo em você? Mas é burrinha mesmo. Eu tenho classe, não iria me rebaixar a ponto de ficar com uma criança miserável.  
O sangue afluiu pelo rosto dela, transformando-o em vermelho de raiva:  
-Ora, seu... –ela não pôde continuar, mais uma vez levaram um choque.  
-Controle-se, pirralha. –ele ralhou –è uma droga levar choque. Por acaso é masoquista?  
-Você me enoja, Malfoy. –ela disse de forma bem clara.  
-Como se para mim fosse agradável a sua presença. –comentou com acentuada ironia.  
A Weasley resolveu ignorar o que ele havia dito. Logo chegaram a um trecho de parede de pedra lisa e úmida, que dava acesso ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. O loiro olhou com desprezo para Gina e suspirou antes de falar a senha:  
-Orgulho Sonserino.  
Uma passagem se abriu e eles passaram por ela, Draco à frente. O Salão Comunal da Sonserina era um aposento comprido e subterrâneo com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e branco-esverdeadas. Um fogo ardia na lareira encimada por um console de madeira esculpida e ao seu redor havia alguns alunos sentados em poltronas de couro negro. Mas nem todos os sonserinos estavam sentados. Pansy Parkinson estava em pé e conversava com duas amigas. Ao ver Draco, ela foi até ele:  
-O que essa garota inútil faz aqui? –perguntou, percebendo Gina.  
-Calma, Pansy. É uma detenção idiota. –explicou, mostrando as algemas.  
-Ah tá. –e passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele –Sinto por você ter que dar uma de babá. –falou e beijou-o.  
Gina pigarreou:  
-Hem-hem. Eu estou aqui.  
Eles interromperam o beijo:  
-Jura que está aqui, Weasley? –Pansy perguntou com deboche –Pois pra mim é um zero à esquerda.  
-Pelo menos eu não sou um fantoche nas mãos do Malfoy. –Gina defendeu-se.  
-Como você se atreve a...? –ela começou a dizer, mas foi cortada pelo loiro.  
-Não começa, Pansy. Eu poderia deixar que se matassem, mas me irrita ter que presenciar isso.  
-Draco! –ela reclamou –Eu não acredito que está defendendo essa pobretona. –e seu tom de voz mostrava que ela se sentia profundamente ofendida com isso, apesar de seu semblante ser duro.  
-Não viaja. Até parece que eu ia defender uma Weasley. –disse displicente –Agora se não se importa, eu quero ir para o meu quarto para poder descansar.  
-Para o seu quarto? Com a Weasley? Você não...  
-E o que espera que eu faça, Pansy? –perguntou com irritação –Não é minha culpa. Por mim, eu ficaria bem longe dela. Não me agrada ser babá.  
-Eu sei me cuidar muito bem, oxigenado.  
-Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sardenta. –Pansy defendeu o loiro.  
Draco revirou os olhos ao perceber o perigo de briga e disse:  
-Tô indo. Boa noite, Pansy.  
Antes que o malfoy pudesse se afastar, a sonserina beijou-º  
"Que nojo!" a ruiva pensou "Duas cobras se esfregando... E eu sou obrigada a aturar isso?!?" revoltou-se e saiu andando, forçando o Malfoy a acompanhá-la.  
-Por que a pressa, Weasley? –perguntou, postando-se na frente dela.  
-Porque eu detesto a idéia de estar cercada por cobras. –e olhou friamente –Além disso, não gosto do jeito como os seus amiguinhos estão me olhando.  
Draco percebeu que, de fato, os sonserinos olhavam naquela direção. Tinham uma expressão de 'Oba! Carne nova no pedaço.'. Acenou para eles com a cabeça, gesto que lhe foi devolvido.  
-Não precisa se preocupar, Weasley. Eles não vão fazer nada, você está comigo. –falou displicente e começou a andar.  
-Como assim "eles não vão fazer nada, vocÊ está comigo"?  
-Eu sou o Monitor-Chefe, eles me respeitam. –respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.  
Subiram alguns lances de escadas e depois seguiram por um corredor, parando em frente a uma porta com um letreiro "Monitor-Chefe".  
-Alorromora. –disse Draco, apontando sua varinha para a fechadura e em seguida empurrando a porta –Lumus. –ele fez e as luzes acenderam-se.  
O quarto era sombrio e de tamanho médio. Havia uma cama de casal com dossel, uma mesa (na qual estava os livros escolares do Malfoy) e uma lareira. Um lindo e macio tapete negro ficava próximo à lareira acesa.  
-Pode deixar as suas tralhas perto do meu malão. –o sonserino disse, apontando para o pé da cama.  
Gina fez o que ele disse:  
-Eu vou tomar banho. –ele anunciou.  
-E eu com isso?  
-Ô sua burra, estamos algemados! Quanto você acha que essa corrente estica?  
-Não sei, entra no banheiro. –sugeriu.  
Draco foi entrando no banheiro e quanto mais ele entrava, mais a corrente se alongava:  
-É, deu certo. –ele comentou –Só não vai dar para fechar a porta com essa corrente, apenas encostar.  
-se você me espiar, Malfoy, eu vou te azarar tanto que vai ser difícil até para a sua mãe te reconhecer.  
-Como se tivesse algo debaixo desses trapos que você chama de roupas.  
-Que seja pra você, nada mesmo. –disse com acidez.  
O Malfoy lhe deu as costas, mal fechando a porta, e começou a se despir. Gina ficou de costas para a porta do banheiro. Sempre que estava desocupada, o tópico Harry cruzava sua mente. Agora não era diferente. Desde que ela e Harry haviam terminado o namoro, não tinham tido nenhuma recaída, exceto na véspera da partida dele. A ruiva voltou a pensar naquela noite.

Flashback

Gina e Harry beijavam-se passionalmente. Tanto ela quanto ele, sentiam uma falta desesperada um do outro. Por mais que se vissem todos os dias na Toca, não era suficiente, não agora que sabiam que o que sentiam não era amor fraternal. O moreno descolou seus lábios dos dela:  
-Desculpa, Gina. E-eu sei que não devia...  
-Mas eu quero, Harry. Você me faz falta. –ela disse, o abraçando com força.  
Harry devolveu o abraço e afagou-lhe os cabelos:  
-Gina, eu amo você, mas... nós não podemos ficar juntos. Eu já te expliquei. Não quero que corra perigo por minha causa.  
-E eu já disse que não me importo, desde que esteja com você. Eu nunca vou conseguir amar outro homem. É você quem eu quero. Não quero o harry Potter, eu quero o Harry. Pra mim, você não precisa ser o herói do mundo, basta que seja o meu herói.  
A essa altura, lágrimas caíam dos olhos da ruiva. Harry olhou nos olhos dela. Estavam tão melancólicos e desprotegidos, dizendo claramente o quanto necessitavam dele:  
-Eu não posso, Gina. –disse com grande pesar –As pessoas que eu amo tendem a morrer. Não suportaria se você fosse a próxima.  
-Você vai me deixar, Harry? –ela perguntou, mas ele desviou o olhar e não respondeu –Tudo bem. –ela suspirou, no entanto, não havia nada bem –Eu não vou te forçar a responder isso, mesmo porque eu posso ver a resposta nos seus olhos. Harry, eu quero... –ela disse, ficando vermelha.  
-O quê? O que eu posso fazer?  
A ruiva acariciou a bochecha dele e desviou o olhar para outro lugar, antes de dizer:  
-Eu quero que você não me esqueça. Quero que façamos amor.  
Harry ficou surpreso e virou o rosto dela para si:  
-Isso é algo sério, Gina. Tem certeza que pensou o suficiente para decidir isso? –perguntou.  
-Sim, eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo, mas não achava uma oportunidade para te falar. Por quê? Você não quer?  
-Eu sempre quis, apenas pensei que não fosse digno de...  
Ela o cortou:  
-E por que não, Harry? Eu te amo e você me ama. Por que não seria digno?  
Gina sorriu para Harry:  
-E então, Harry?  
-Isso é loucura, Gi. –ele disse, antes de juntar seus lábios.  
Gina nem percebeu que estava andando de costas, só percebeu onde já estava quando estava deitada na cama, com Harry beijando-lhe o pescoço. Ela ficou surpresa. Normalmente ele não se mostrava tão ávido. Ela tirou os óculos dele, colocando os gentilmente na mesa-de-cabeceira. As mãos de Gina embrenhavam-se nos cabelos negros de Harry, enquanto ele aproveitava o decote dela para depositar beijos pelo colo e parte superior dos seios. A ruiva suspirava e não esperava pela repentina parada dele:  
-O que foi?  
-Eu quero, mas não posso, Gina. Eu disse aos seus pais que viria conversar com você, se eu demorar demais, eles podem desconfiar. Imagine se eles viessem aqui.  
-É, você tem razão. –falou devolvendo os óculos dele.  
Os dois se levantaram da cama e foram até a porta. Abriram-na e se olharam:  
-Eu não posso pedir que espere por mim. –Harry disse, olhando-a seriamente –Seria egoísmo da minha parte. Mas quando tudo isso acabar, se você não tiver encontrado outra pessoa, eu quero ficar com você, Gina.  
Ela passou uma mão pelo rosto dele, controlando-se para não chorar:  
-Eu também quero, Harry. Você promete que vai tomar cuidado e que vai voltar?  
Ficaram olhando-se por alguns instantes. Harry não respondeu a pergunta dela, apenas tomou-a em seus braços e juntou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Perderam a noção do tempo. Aquilo era uma despedida, podiam sentir isso.  
-Ei vocês dois! –era a voz de Rony e eles se soltaram –Faz mais de um minuto que estava esperando vocês pararem. Até que enfim.  
-Por que você não cuida da sua vida, Ronald? –ela perguntou, brava e o moreno a apoiava intimamente.  
O ruivo abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:  
-Desculpe, maninha. Querem mais um tempo?  
-Não. –Harry falou –Já dissemos o suficiente.

Fim do Flashback

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro, Gina pegou suas coisas e sem ao menos olhar pra ele, entrou no banheiro, com indiferença.  
"Garota irritante." Pensou, dirigindo-se para a cama já com seu pijama.  
Acendeu o abajur com um gesto de sua varinha. Abriu, em seguida, a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira. Tirou de lá uma caixinha aveludada e um livro. Dentro da caixinha, pegou sues óculos, colocando-os. Deu um suspiro resignado ao olhar mais uma vez para seu pulso direito, então abriu o livro, na página com um marcador com o brasão da Sonserina.  
Começou a ler, desligando-se de seu tormento particular. O título do livro era "A Arte do Duelo", tinha sido escrito por um bruxo oriental. Basicamente, o livro tratava de diversos tipos de duelo. Desde o duelo tradicional até aquele em que a batalha era contra seus próprios medos. Precisava acreditar que era capaz de vencer nem que fosse, e primeiramente que fosse, a si mesmo.  
Draco encontrava-se tão concentrado em sua leitura, que nem percebeu quando Gina saiu do banho, com um pijama flanelado. Segurava uma escova de cabelos e as roupas que estivera usando anteriormente. Os longos cabelos rubros cascateavam por suas costas, não muito acima da cintura, e estavam úmidos. Após dobrar suas roupas e colocá-las sobre seu malão foi que a Weasley olhou para o Malfoy (mesmo porque era impossível não olhar, já que a corrente entre as algemas estava diminuindo).  
Ela fez uma cara surpresa ao dizer:  
-Não sabia que usava óculos. –a ruiva foi mirada por ele, que fez menção de falar, mas ela não deixou –Também não sabia que era capaz de usar o cérebro para alguma coisa útil. –provocou-o.  
O Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar oblíquo e perigoso por detrás dos óculos de semi-aro pretos:  
-Ao contrário de certas grifinórias petulantes que não têm aonde caírem mortas, eu sou um sonserino. Inteligente e astuto por natureza, se você não sabe. –vangloriou-se.  
-Cale a boca, Malfoy. –disse calmamente –Vá contar vantagem pras estúpidas que beijam o chão que você pisa.  
-Eu até iria se não tivesse que te levar junto. Você realmente é um estorvo, Weasley.  
Ela ignorou esse comentário e bocejou antes de dizer:  
-Estou com sono, Quatro Olhos.  
-Aposto que o Testa Rachada você não chama de Quatro Olhos. Eu uso apenas para não cansar a vista enquanto leio, já o Potter...tão ceguinho, pra escolher a Weasley pobretona tem que ser mesmo.  
A ruiva revirou os olhos:  
-É tão degradante estar na presença de um ser inútil como você.  
-Como se você fosse muito útil, ruiva. –disse com desprezo.  
-Eu não vou perder a cabeça com você, já levei choques demais. Será que pode sair daí? Eu quero dormir.  
O Malfoy fez um muxoxo:  
-Até parece que vou sair daqui, Weasley.  
-Onde eu vou dormir?!? –indignou-se.  
-Tem bastante espaço nessa cama, mas pessoalmente, eu prefiro que durma no chão, já deve estar acostumada mesmo.  
-Você é tão cavalheiro, Malfoy. –disse ironicamente –Não vou dar esse gosto. Vai ter que chegar pra lá, eu vou dormir na cama.  
-Eu vou ficar onde estou, Weasley. Se quiser, terá que ir por outro lado.  
Ela bufou.  
"Ai que ódio! Como ele é idiotA!" revoltou-se mentalmente, enquanto descalçava as pantufas e engatinhava para o outro lado da cama.  
-Só tem um edredom?  
-Sim, os elfos deixam apenas um.  
-Mas estamos no inverno!  
-Ele esquenta bastante, é enfeitiçado. –ele explicou.  
-Você não espera que eu...  
Foi cortada por ele:  
-Espero que você morra congelada, não quero dividir o meu edredom. Já tomei banho, não quero me contaminar, sabe?  
-Seu traste! –ela exclamou entredentes –Eu vou contar para a Minerva que você...  
Foi mais uma vez interrompida:  
-Golpe sujo, Weasley. –comentou, colocando o livro em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e em seguida guardando os óculos –Você quer dividir o edredom comigo, é isso? - encarou-a, as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
-Não! –negou veemente.  
Ele sorriu:  
-Ótimo, morra de frio, é o melhor que faz.  
-Me dá isso! –ela reivindicou, puxando uma ponta do edredom.  
-Não mesmo! –respondeu, puxando outra ponta –Larga isso! Se você rasgar, eu vou...  
-Vai o quê, Malfoy?  
-Tornar a sua vida um inferno. –disse sombriamente,  
Ela soltou:  
-Mas você não pode me deixar descoberta.  
O Malfoy bufou:  
-Se quiser, fique com uma parte.  
-Eu já disse que não vou dividir...  
-Sua garotinha estúpida, aceite de uma vez e cale a droga da sua boca. –ele disse cm raiva e Gina ia abrir a boca pra falar, mas ele continuou –Não vou passar a mão em você, Weasley. Não sei se você sabe, mas pedofilia é crime.  
Contou mentalmente até dez e respirou fundo.  
"Eu vou acabar socando esse desgraçado!" pensou com raiva, mas o que fez foi puxar bruscamente o edredom e deitar-se, mal-humorada, de costas para ele.  
-Não vai me dizer boa noite, Weasley? –perguntou cinicamente.  
-Não, malfoy. –disse irritada –Estou torcendo para sonhar que você está tendo uma morte lenta e dolorosa.  
-E eu estou torcendo para não sonhar com uma creche devido a sua influência.  
Ginevra cerrou suas mãos e dentes, controlando-se para não externar sua raiva.  
"Calma, Gina. São apenas 10 dias e depois você nunca mais vai sequer falar com ele. Nunca mais detenção. Será o fim desse período odioso, daqui a 10 dias." Pensou, tentando ser otimista.  
Mal sabia o quanto estava enganada. Aquele seria apenas o começo... 


	2. O Poder De Uma Carta

Capítulo 2: O Poder De Uma Carta

A manhã seguinte era Natal. Draco abriu os olhos e teve que esfregá-los ao ver o rosto de Gina a poucos centímetros do seu.  
"O quê?!? Eu dormi com a Weasley?" perguntou-se em estado letárgico.  
Foi que finalmente lembrou-se da detenção ao ver as algemas. Ficou observando o rosto de Gina. Os lábios rosados da Weasley encontravam-se entreabertos. O semblante era calmo e algumas mechas dos cabelos rubros caiam por seu rosto. Draco podia ver as sardas nas bochechas e nariz dela, pontilhando a pele alva. A respiração era suave e compassada.  
"Ora, até parece que nunca viu uma mulher dormindo, Draco." Uma parte de sua mente repreendeu-o "Aliás, essa daí nem mulher é, é uma criança. Não deve ter feito nada com o Santo Potter, menos ainda com os outros pelo que ouvi falar...Realmente não vejo o porquê dos garotos irem atrás dela. Será tudo isso vontade de tirarem a virgindade dela? Ou será que corre por Hogwarts uma aposta sobre ela que eu desconheço. Bem, é claro que se fosse isso não me contariam, eu estaria em óbvia vantagem. Mas nem que houvesse uma aposta eu tentaria seduzir essa pobretona. Seria degradante demais..."  
Sentou-se ao e fazer isso puxou Gina. Tinha esquecido das algemas.  
Gina abriu os olhos, vendo um Draco com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
"Ótima maneira de acordar." Pensou irônica.  
O cabelo de Draco estava bagunçado. Em parte sentiu-se satisfeita por achar um defeito na aparência dele. Por outro lado, sentiu-se tentada a pentear os cabelos macios dele com seus próprios dedos.  
-Que horas são, Malfoy? –perguntou preguiçosamente.  
-A mesma de ontem. –ele respondeu e ela fez uma cara que dizia claramente que ele era um idiota, então resolveu falar sério –Já passa das 7h e 30 min.  
-Já passa? Você ficou louco?!? –perguntou indignada –è Natal! É muito cedo pra sair da cama. –contestou –eu quero dormir.  
-Mas eu não!  
Ela bufou e disse desanimada:  
-Já vi que esse vai ser o pior Natal da minha vida.  
Procurou suas pantufas quentinhas e calçou-as. Viu ao pé da cama uma pilha de presentes. Gina sorriu, encaminhando-se para os pacotes e conseqüentemente arrastando Malfoy consigo. Estendeu a mão para o pacote do topo. Era uma caixa preta, envolvida por um grande e elegante laço de cor prata. Porém, antes que Gina pudesse alcançar a caixa, Draco pegou-a:  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? –perguntou a grifinória, enquanto ele erguia a caixa no alto –Devolva o meu presente, Malfoy.  
-Não, weasley.  
-Malfoy, seu idiota! É meu presente!  
-Não é seu, Weasley. É meu. Como você pode ser tão burra?  
-Quem mandaria um presente para você?  
Gina tentava pegar o pacote, mas estava difícil. Ficou na ponta dos pés e impulsionou-se para frente. Acabou por desequilibrar-se e cair em cima de Draco. Como ele estava meio inclinado para trás e não esperava que a ruiva caísse sobre si, desequilibrou-se também e caiu de costas na cama. A cascata de cabelos rubros caía próximo ao rosto do sonserino:  
-A culpa é toda sua, Malfoy. –falou indignada –Se você não tivesse sido tão imbecil.  
-O presente é meu, estou dizendo. –e olhou com raiva nos olhos amendoados –A minha mãe sempre manda um embrulho desse.  
-Duvido.  
-Se você não fosse uma Weasley, não fosse uma grifinória e não fosse uma criança, eu não reclamaria. Mas como você possui todos esses defeitos... –a olhou seriamente –Saia de cima de mim, eu sou homem demais para você.  
Ela ficou vermelha, pois só então notara sua situação, visto que estivera demasiadamente ocupada discutindo com ele. Saiu de cima do Malfoy num piscar de olhos e sentou-se na cama, sem olhar para ele. Ficou perdida em seus pensamentos.  
"Decididamente esse será meu pior Natal. Eu não mereço isso, com certeza eu não mereço. Por que eu tenho que agüentar esse estúpido? Quando essa detenção acabar, eu juro que não vou mais me meter em confusões." Decidiu-se.  
Abaixou-se para pegar o embrulho que estava por cima dos outros. Abriu-o e era o tradicional suéter weasley, o qual ela recebia todo ano. Era rosa e havia um pequeno G bordado em linha vermelha do lado direito, na altura do peito.  
Sem perder tempo, vestiu seu suéter por cima da camisa do pijama. Draco começou a rir, mas disfarçou como um acesso de tosse. Porém, a ruiva capitou o real sentido:  
-Do que você está rindo, hiena irritante? –perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.  
-É que você ficou mais patética ainda com esse trapo rosa.  
-E o que tem nessa sua caixa macabra, Comensal da Morte?  
Os olhos do malfoy faiscaram perigosamente na direção dela:  
-O que é que tem aqui dentro é a arma mortífera que encomendei enquanto você dormia. Graças à ela me verei livre de você em breve.  
-Você não pode estar falando sério, pode? –perguntou, meio insegura.  
O loiro riu com sarcasmo:  
-Tem mesmo a ingenuidade de uma criança. –comentou e a grifinória fez menção de falar, mas ele não permitiu –Eu assusto mesmo você, weasley. Aff...não acredito que pense mesmo que eu sou Comensal da Morte e estou prestes a matá-la com requintes de crueldade.  
Ela bufou:  
-O que mais quer que eu pense de você? Por todos esses anos você não fez nenhum esforço para que eu tivesse uma boa imagem sua. Muito menos nos últimos tempos.  
-Como assim? Pra mim você é louca, Weasley!  
-eu não sou louca. Eu sei que você...  
-Ah não! –ele cortou-a –Estou farto das suas acusações sem fundamento.  
-Pare de negar. –ela disse, tentando manter a calma –Eu sei. Por que você se importa em continuar negando? –quis saber.  
Ele abriu com violência a caixa preta que segurava:  
-Aqui está, sua demente. –disse com raiva, mostrando o conteúdo da caixa –um doce caseiro, um livro e uma carta. Por acaso há algo que vá te matar? –perguntou, irritado.  
Gina ficou sem graça, suas bochechas mostravam isso.  
"Será que eu tenho exagerado? Ele não parece ser tão mau assim. Será que ele é mesmo um Comensal da morte?" as dúvidas invadiram a mente da ruiva.  
-Desculpe, Malfoy. Eu acho que peguei pesado demais com você;  
-Agora você reconhece... –disse, parecendo ressentido.  
-Eu já pedi desculpas.  
Ele não respondeu e houve um silêncio incômodo entre os dois. Ao perceber que Draco não falaria nada, ela começou a abrir seus presentes. Havia vários doces, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um pacote azul. Ela abriu-o rapidamente. Dentro havia uma presilha em forma de flor, um canivete que não estava em perfeitas condições, um livro de bolso e um bilhete. Com ansiedade, abriu o bilhete e leu-o:

Querida Gina,

Não posso dizer onde estamos, mas posso afirmar que estamos relativamente bem. O presente do Rony é a presilha e ele recomenda que você tome cuidado mesmo estando em Hogwarts. O Harry resolveu te dar o canivete que ganhou do sirius há alguns anos (é de grande valor sentimental para ele) e me pediu para lembrá-la que a ama. Esse livro eu carregava comigo e terminei de ler, acho que será bom para que você se distraia.

Beijos, Hermione  
P.S.: Tenha um feliz Natal e diga a sua mãe que estou cuidando bem dos meninos.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior ao mirar mais uma vez o bilhete na letra caprichada de Hermione. Pegou o canivete e segurou-o carinhosamente em suas mãos. Lágrimas rolaram silenciosamente por sua face sem que ela mesma percebesse.  
-Ei, Weasley. Qual é o problema? –ouviu a voz de Draco perguntar com indiferença.  
-O quê? –ela perguntou, encarando-o.  
-Você está chorando. –ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.  
-Eu estou chorando? –perguntou, enquanto limpava as lágrimas.  
-Não me diga que não tinha percebido. –ela não respondeu –O que aconteceu?  
-Você não está preocupado. Você não liga a mínima se eu estava chorando ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. –ela afirmou –Então por que eu deveria contar o motivo?  
Ele deu de ombros:  
-Apenas quero saber se alguém morreu.  
Ginevra lançou um olhar mortal:  
-Você não tem o mínimo tato.  
-então alguém realmente morreu. –comentou, abrindo o pacote do bolo caseiro que sua mãe havia mandado –É assim uma guerra, repleta de perdas.  
-Não morreu ninguém, por mais que essa notícia não te deixe satisfeito.  
-Tome cuidado, weasley. –Draco avisou.  
-O quê? Está me ameaçando?  
Ele suspirou:  
-Apenas não quero que deixe cair farelos na minha cama. –disse, vendo que ela \briu um pacote de biscoitos caseiros.  
-Mas você também está comendo!  
-Mas o quarto e a cama são meus. Além do mais, o bolo da minha mãe é gostoso demais para ser deixado num pacote fechado.  
-Você quer dizer o bolo que a sua mãe mandou um elfo fazer.  
-Não, Weasley. Bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate é a especialidade da minha mãe.  
-Duvido. Você quer que eu acredite que alguém tão "não me toque, não me rele" como a sua mãe, sabe cozinhar?  
-A minha mãe é muito mais do que você pensa. Se não acredita, experimente.  
-Não está envenenado?  
-Isso não teve graça. Além do mais, eu já comi o primeiro pedaço. Vai ou não vai comer? É um favor que estou te fazendo e verá como tenho razão, é uma iguaria sem igual.  
A ruiva revirou os olhos, cansada:  
-Tá bom, eu provo, assim você pára de me encher o saco.  
Draco cortou uma fatia:  
-Pega.  
-O quê? Com a mão?  
-e por que não? Eu comi com a mão.  
-Nossa, Malfoy, não sabia que os seus modos de fresco permitiam que comesse algo sem talheres.  
-Você não me conhece e também não conhece os meus hábitos. Dá pra ser nesse século ou tá difícil?  
Ela lançou um último olhar aborrecido e pegou a fatia de bolo. Mordeu um bom pedaço.  
-E então? –perguntou, cheio de si.  
Ela odiou constatar que Malfoy estava certo. Aquele bolo se aproximava do que sua mãe fazia e todos os que conheciam a Sra. Weasley sabiam de seus dotes culinários.  
-E então? –o loiro voltou a perguntar.  
-Como você pode saber se foi mesmo a sua mãe quem fez? –questionou.  
-Eu já vi ela fazendo desse bolo. Agora vai, quero ouvir você falando que gostou. –disse com um sorriso de superioridade.  
A grifinória contraiu os lábios numa linha fina e severa, o que lembrava a Diretora:  
-Ok, Malfoy. –disse um tempo depois –Você estava certo. –acrescentou rapidamente, atropelando as palavras.  
Malfoy deu um sorriso que demonstrava sua satisfação:  
-Isso soou como música aos meus ouvidos. Quero ouvir de novo.  
-Não mesmo. Eu não vou repetir. –negou-se, ele fez menção de dizer algo, mas a ruiva foi mais rápida –Eu tenho uma proposta para fazer a você.  
-Já querendo me fazer propostas, Weasley? Como estamos progredindo rapidamente, não? E eu que pensava que você era uma mera ruivinha inocente. Sabia que não resistiria por muito tempo. Qual é a sua proposta indecente? Eu prometo pensar no assunto.  
Custara um grande esforço para Ginevra ouvir o sonserino até o final. Respirou fundo e seu punhos ainda se encontravam cerrados quando disse:  
-Você fala besteiras demais, Malfoy. Essa proposta não tem nada de indecente. Hoje é Natal...Eu apenas pensei que deveríamos parar com as infantilidades e nos darmos bem, nem que seja apenas por hoje. O que acha?  
Malfoy franziu o cenho, considerando o que ela havia acabado de sugerir. Por fim respondeu:  
-Ok, Weasley. Que seja.  
-Você quer, Malfoy?- Gina estendeu o pacote de biscoitos.  
Ele olhou desconfiado por um instante e em seguida pegou alguns:  
-Obrigado. –agradeceu –Quer mais bolo?  
Gina fez que sim. Draco conjurou uma jarra e dois copos para dividirem suco de abóbora. Após terminarem a refeição e irem ao banheiro, Gina perguntou:  
-O que vamos fazer?  
-Estudar. Pelo menos eu vou.  
-Estudar no dia de Natal?  
-E daí? Não vejo nada demais. Apenas quero terminar as minhas tarefas o mais rápido possível.  
-Assim você está parecendo a Mione...  
Ele a cortou no mesmo instante:  
-Não ouse me comparar àquela...  
Também foi cortado:  
-Malfoy! –ela o censurou.  
-então não faça comparações idiotas.  
Gina respirou fundo:  
-Ok, ok. Vamos estudar onde?  
-Na biblioteca, é claro.  
Sem uma palavra cada um pegou suas coisas. Àquela hora havia poucas pessoas pelos corredores. Mesmo assim essa sensação os incomodava imensamente.  
Colocaram suas mochilas sobre uma mesa mais afastada. Sentaram-se lado a lado (a corrente não permitia a distância que desejavam). Pegaram o necessário e começaram com o trabalho duro.  
A ruiva ficou satisfeita em contatar que Malfoy não estava provocando-a com comentários maldosos.  
"Bem, na verdade ele não está fazendo nenhum comentário. Está mudo como uma pedra. Não pensei que esse aguado estúpido levava a sério os estudos." Pensou e então se forçou a se concentrar em seus próprios livros e pergaminhos.  
Ao final do dia ela encontrava-se mentalmente exausta. Tinham parado de estudar apenas para almoçar e jantar.  
"Pelo menos terminei todas as minhas tarefas." Pensou com um certo alívio.  
No entanto, Draco não podia dizer o mesmo. O ano dos NIEM's era o mais difícil de todos. O loiro não havia feito nem a metade, mas não estava reclamando. Não podia deixar de reparar que ele estava se esforçando.  
"Mas para quê?" perguntava-se internamente com curiosidade "Será que Voldemort exige que seus Comensais obtenham altos NIEM's?"   
Essas foram as últimas coisas que passaram pela mente dela antes que se rendesse ao crescente peso de suas pálpebras.  
Durante dias que se seguiram os dois brigaram bastante, mas eram brigas menos graves do que antes. Raramente acontecia de tomarem choque. Não que isso fosse um enorme progresso, já que na maioria do tempo, Draco encontrava-se enterrado em livros, especialmente os de poções.  
Porque Gina estava algemada com Draco e era obrigada a ficar na presença dele o tempo todo, poucas eram as pessoas da Grifinória que se aproximavam para falar com ela. As garotas também não se aproximavam mais tanto de draco pela presença da weasley, com a exceção de Parkinson. Certa vez, Gina perguntara a draco o que havia entre ele e Pansy. Malfoy respondera que não era nada de importante e que às vezes ficavam juntos. Gina perguntara-se então se a sonserina sabia que não tinha a mínima importância na vida dele e se chorava pelos cantos como Candy Smith.  
Ginevra lia romances enquanto Draco estudava, só assim conseguia se distrair e não sofrer pensando em Harry.  
Assim, foram se passando os dias. Porém, algo diferente aconteceu no primeiro dia do ano.  
Foi quando a ruiva saiu do banho vestida com uma camisola e viu Draco sentado na cama com o uniforme da Sonserina. Achou estranho já que ele havia tomado banho antes dela e estavam de férias. Era para já estar vestido para dormir.  
Gina guardou suas roupas e toalha, foi andando em direção à cama:  
-Malfoy, por que você não está de pijamas? –perguntou, mas o loiro não parecia ter ouvido –Malfoy! Eu estou falando com você!  
Ainda assim ele não respondeu. Gina ficou com raiva, ele só podia estar tirando uma com a cara dela! Não?  
Percebeu que colocava apressadamente algo dentro do bolso e olhavam fixamente para as chamas da lareira:  
-MALFOY! –ela exclamou e chacoalhou-o por um dos ombros.  
Draco não fez nada, apenas deixou-se ser chacoalhado. Decididamente aquilo era estranho. Ele não podia estar normal ou já teria se enfurecido e gritado barbaridades.  
-Draco, você está bem?  
Ela estava chamando-o pelo primeiro nome (pela primeira vez!) e nem assim ele deixou de parecer um zumbi hipnotizado pelas chamas.  
A ruiva respirou fundo.  
"Ok. Situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas." Pensou, tomando coragem.  
Sentou-se no colo de Draco, de frente para ele:  
-Draco, o que é que você tem?!?  
Nada parecia importar para o loiro e isso estava preocupando a weasley. O que teria acontecido para transformar Draco malfoy em um ser apático, praticamente um morto-vivo? Queria muito descobrir o motivo, mas primeiro precisava descobrir um modo de tirá-lo daquele estado. Ele nem parecia saber que ela estava em seu colo.  
"Isso parece mais grave do que pensei. Ah, não! Eu não queria ter que recorrer a isso, eu juro que não, mas..." e decidiu tomar uma medida extrema.  
A ruiva foi se aproximando seu rosto do de Malfoy. Quando os lábios fizeram contato, ela fechou os olhos. Esperou que ele fizesse algo como a empurrar e dizer que estava enojado, mas nada aconteceu.  
"Caramba!" praguejou "Eu é que vou ficar enojada..." pensou e começou a forçar sua língua pela boca dele.  
Draco entreabriu os lábios. Gina estremeceu ao sentir a textura lisa e macia da língua dele. Sentiu que ele começava a corresponder o beijo e ia se afastar, mas não pôde. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura fortemente.  
Ginevra sentia-se zonza. O mundo parecia estar girando ao seu redor, apesar de continuar com os olhos fechados. Que raios de beijo era aquele?!? Nunca fora beijada de maneira tão intensa e desesperada. Perguntava-se o porquê dele estar fazendo isso.  
Com algum esforço descolou suas bocas. Olharam-se e não ousaram se mexer. Ela ficou da cor dos cabelos ao perceber que suas mãos estavam na camisa de Draco que já estava semi-aberta. Também percebeu que uma das mãos de Draco estava sobre uma de suas coxas. Soltou a camisa dele. Draco então soltou Gina e ela levantou-se:  
-Olha, me desculpe. Não quero que pense mal de mim. Eu te chamei inúmeras vezes, mas não funcionou. Então resolvi apelar para a prova de choque, por isso te beijei.  
-Ah.. –murmurou, mirando o chão.  
-O que aconteceu para te deixar naquele estado?  
-Como você se importasse, Weasley... –disse de maneira rude.  
-Eu me importo! Você estava muito estranho. Eu quero te ajudar, por isso quero saber o que aconteceu. – disse sinceramente.  
-Você não pode me ajudar, Weasley! NINGUÉM PODE! Eu não preciso da sua pena! Entendeu, garota?!?  
-Ora, seu Comensal da Morte ingrato!  
Draco levantou-se com raiva em cada traço do rosto. Gina foi andando de costas, a fúria dele a amedrontava. Ele parecia estar fora de si.  
-Não me chame de Comensal da Morte! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!!!  
-SEI SIM! –ela teimou, esquecendo a prudência –Por que continua fingindo?  
-Cale a boca, weasley. –disse perigosamente, fingindo calma.  
-Não calo não. Eu sei que você é um deles. Apenas quero saber o que o levou...  
-CALE A BOCA! –ele insistiu, mandando a fingida calma ir pastar.  
-Você não entende...? –foi a última coisa que ela disse antes do ocorrido.  
O loiro cobriu a distância que restava em duas passadas largas. Foi capaz de observar o pavor nos olhos dela quando a prensou contra a parede com o próprio corpo. Gina fechou os olhos e esperou pelo pior.  
"Aposto que ele vai me matar! Nunca o vi com os olhos tão transtornados."  
Draco planejava apenas fazê-la ficar com medo e por isso calada. Porém, ao vê-la tão indefesa e de olhos cerrados não conseguiu pensar. Antes que percebesse, tinha fechado os próprios olhos e seus lábios foram ao encontro dos dela. Gina tentou o empurrar ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo. Quando sentiu a resistência da ruiva sabia que era tarde demais para voltar atrás, já que ela falaria mais ainda. Draco não queria ouví-la. Não queria ouvir ninguém. Será que era tão difícil de compreender? Queria apenas esquecer aquelas palavras vazias que havia lido. Era o que pretendia enquanto aprofundava o beijo.  
Gina simplesmente parou de resistir. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço do sonserino.  
"Oh, Merlin! O que estou fazendo?!? Eu não posso beijar um Comensal da Morte! Eu estou traindo o Harry...?" era cada vez mais difícil pensar.  
Draoc já nem se importava se era uma odiosa Weasley quem ele beijava com tanta ânsia. A mente dele precisava de uma distração para esquecer o choque que tivera. Não mais pensava, seu corpo agia por si mesmo.  
As mãos do malfoy passeavam por diversas partes do corpo da weasley e descobriu que estivera enganado, ela não possuíam mais o copo de uma criança.  
Quando os lábios de Draco foram para o pescoço da ruiva, ela suspirou. Abriu os olhos e pareceu tomar ciência da situação. Suas mãos estavam em contato com a pele da barriga dele exposta pela camisa aberta.  
"E uqe barriga! Será que ele tem um corpo assim só do quadribol?" perguntou-se, mas logo se repreendeu por estar pensando aquelas coisas dele. Afinal, ele era um Malfoy e era um Comensal da Morte.  
-Malfoy, pára. É sério, pára. –ela disse, empurrando-o para longe de si.  
Ao olhar dentro dos olhos acinzentados, ficou extremamente corada. Pôde enxergar neles solidão e desamparo, mas isso fora apenas por um momento:  
-Por que você fez isso?  
-Para que você calasse a boca. –respondeu simplesmente.  
-Mas algo está errado por aqui. Eu quero saber. Quero entender...  
Draco apenas roçou seus lábios nos de Gina, em seguida sussurrando no ouvido dela:  
-estou avisando, Weasley. Se você não calar a sua maldita boca, eu vou ser obrigado a te calar novamente e presumirei que você gostou de me beijar. Entendeu, garota?  
-Você só pode estar maluco! Eu não gostei... –ela protestou, mas foi interrompida quando o loiro juntou suas bocas.  
-Me solta! – o empurrou com força –eu vou gritar, malfoy.  
-E eu vou te calar, weasley. –ele respondeu desafiador –Então por que você não em faz um favor e cala a boca por si mesma?  
A grifinória bufou e foi em direção à cama, levando (contra sua vontade) Draco consigo. As algemas não deixavam escolha alguma. Estava com nojo de si mesma por ter tido uns amassos com o Malfoy. Como pôde ter correspondido? Como, Merlin? Ela se martirizava.  
"Nunca! NUNCA MAIS! Não deixarei me levar pelo momento." Pensou mais decidida que nunca.  
Ajeitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se:  
-Olha aqui, malfoy. Se você pensa que...  
Mais uma vez ele calou-a com um beijo. Porém, logo depois, aconteceram duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: levaram um choque e Gina empurrou-o com toda força de que dispunha.  
Draco assistiu a ruiva, com uma expressão furiosa, virar-se de costas para ele:  
-Eu te avisei, Weasley. –sentiu necessidade de explicar.  
Weasley nada respondeu. Tinha medo que ele a beijasse mais uma vez. Sim, tinha medo. Medo de não se controlar e corresponder novamente. Estava intrigada com o fato de apenas na última vez terem levado um choque. Teria ficado seriamente irritada apenas nessa última vez? Se sim, isso significava que...  
"Não! Eu não gostei das outras. Isso é impossível! Completamente insano." Mas foi essa incerteza que a fez perder o sono.  
Gina virava de lado periodicamente, procurando uma posição confortável para dormir, mas nenhuma delas parecia servir. E o pior de tudo eram os pensamentos que vagavam por sua mente, todos envolvendo o loiro adormecido ao seu lado.  
Ao ter certeza de que Draco dormia, Gina enfiou co cuidado uma mão no bolso esquerdo dele, onde o vira, mais cedo, guardar um papel. Papel esse que a ruiva desconfiava ser a razão do comportamento estranho do malfoy e conseqüentemente a insônia causada nela por aqueles beijos...  
"Hey! Eu não estou com insônia porque aquele idiota me beijou!" uma parte de seu cérebro gritou "Mesmo? Então, por que será que cada dez pensamentos que você tem, onze tem relação com Draco Malfoy?" a outra parte exigiu saber.  
Conseguiu pega ro papel e desdobrou-o. Era uma carta, quase um bilhete. Apanhou sua vainha e sussurrou um lumus o mais longe que a corrente das algemas permitiu. Sabia que não era uma bela atitude o que estava prestes a fazer.  
"Isso é coisa de sonserinos. Talvez eu esteja andando demais com o Malfoy. Alíás, sim, eu estou." Pensou e finalmente começou a ler.

Caro Draco,  
Receio informar-lhe que sua mãe está desaparecida. Não há sinais de luta, mas você sabe que isso pode ser coisa do Lord. Eu realmente não sei do paradeiro da Narcisa. Não sei nem se está viva ou morta. Apenas não alimente esperanças e não faça nada impensado. Finja que nada aconteceu. Estamos no meio de uma guerra e você sabe da situação...  
Quando souber de algo, irei informar. Quero que queime essa e qualquer outra carta que eu enviar.

S.S.

Ao terminar de ler, os pensamentos da ruiva fervilhavam. Sabia quem era o remetente. Não esqueceria aquela odiosa caligrafia de Snape tão cedo.  
"Mais uma prova de que Malfoy é Comensal ou não estaria se correspondendo com outro da mesma laia. Eu não entendi essa de ser coisa do Lord a Narcisa estar sumida e também não entendi o uso da palavra situação... é muito vago. Era um código? Bem, mas agora já sei porque o Malfoy estava em choque. Afinal, é a mãe dele. Aposto que ela é a responsável por ele ser tão mimado." Pensou enquanto dobrava e colocava a carta novamente no bolso do loiro.  
Aquelas palavras rabiscadas com pressas poderiam ter respondido o porquê do comportamento de Draco, mas haviam criado na cabeça de Ginevra inúmeras novas dúvidas. 


	3. A Noite do Baile

Capítulo 3: A Noite Do Baile

Draco e Gina preferiram ignorar a noite em que haviam se beijado, como se não houvesse acontecido. As brigas também se reduziram. A ruiva conseguia tolerar mais o comportamento rude e irônico do sonserino, apesar de que ele andava meio abatido e tentava disfarçar.  
Cada vez que mirava os frios orbes acinzentados podia ver tristeza e solidão. Peguntava-se se não era apenas sua imaginação, mas algo dentro de si lhe dizia que Malfoy realmente possuía aqueles dois sentimentos. Não conseguia mais nutrir ódio por ele. No fundo sabia que Draco era amargurado e sentia pena por que ele afastasse qualquer um que possivelmente tentasse ajudá-lo.  
Porém, Gina não teve muito tempo para sentir pena ou condená-lo por ser um Comensal da Morte. Não que ele tivesse dito que era um, mas a ruiva acreditava cegamente que sim.  
Logo chegou o momento dos dois livrarem-se da detenção e conseqüentemente das algemas. Haviam aprendido a lição. Depois daquela detenção não brigaram mais. Aliás, nem trocaram nenhuma palavra. Contudo, não se podia dizer o mesmo dos olhares. Mais de uma vez por dia seus olhos se cruzavam e permaneciam fixos, como se os do outro possuíssem ímãs.  
Às vezes, Gina pagava-se pensando nos beijos de Draco, mas logo se repreendia e seus pensamentos voavam para o trio ou para seus deveres. Costumava enterrar-se nos estudos para tentar não pensar em Harry e no quanto sentia sua falta.  
Assim, os meses foram passando. No final do ano letivo haveria o baile de formatura dos alunos do 7º ano. Ginevra não tinha a mínima vontade de ir, seria muito triste sem Harry, Rony e Hermione (que ainda buscavam as horcruxes e mandavam notícias periodicamente). No entanto, Dino Thomas (ex-namorado dela), tinha insistido para que ela fosse com ele. Gina respondera:  
-Dino, acabou entre nós. Eu amo o Harry e ele vai voltar pra mim.  
-eu sei, Gina. Vamos juntos apenas como amigos, está bem? Não quero que fique depressiva dentro de um quarto durante uma noite festiva. –ele dissera e ela olhara incerta –Vai ser legal e vai fazer bem pra você. A sua amiga Luna também vai, o Neville convidou.  
Por fim, Gina acabara aceitando. Agora em seu quarto, enquanto se arrumava para ir ao baile, perguntava-se se teria sido realmente uma boa idéia aceitar o convite. Estava sozinha e estava atrasada. Não que nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto não tivesse se oferecido para esperá-la. Elas haviam, mas Gina dissera que não queria que elas perdessem a abertura do baile de formatura por sua causa. Elas eram boas pessoas e tinham sido convidadas por setimanistas da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Porém, eram apenas colegas de quarto da ruiva. As únicas garotas que Gina considerava serem suas amigas de verdade eram Luna e Hermione.  
A grifinória mirou-se uma última vez no espelho. A imagem refletida mostrava uma garota baixinha de sandálias pretas de salto agulha. O vestido era preto também, justo e pouco acima dos joelhos, as mangas deixavam parte de sues ombros alvos à mostra. Havia destacado os olhos amendoados com um lápis preto e os lábios com gloss transparente. Nos cabelos não tinha feito nada em especial, os fios rubros cascateavam abaixo dos ombros. Usava também uma corrente prateada e delicada com um pingente com a letra G, combinando com os brincos.  
Não se sentia animada e a verdade era que enrolara o mais que pudera. Já havia avisado a Dino que se encontrariam lá e por isso sua consciência não pesava. Sabia que no começo dos bailes de formatura os alunos eram chamados um a um para receber o diploma e que cada casa tinha um orador que falaria como representante de sua casa. Não queria ouvir os discursos e não teria ter que ver draco Malfoy pegando o seu diploma. Aliás, ela simplesmente não queria vê-lo de nenhuma forma. Não gostava de encarar os olhos acinzentados, pois não se sentia confortável ao fazer isso.  
Por fim decidiu sair do quarto. Seu pensamento estava longe e ela encontrava-se altamente distraída. Por sorte seus pés conheciam o caminho para o Salão Principal, bem o suficiente para guiarem-na para automaticamente. Já chegando perto de seu destino, a weasley ouviu uma voz magicamente amplificada vinda de dentro. Conhecia aquela voz e podia dizer perfeitamente de quem era...  
Adentrou o recinto e logo percebeu que seus ouvidos não a traíram. Havia várias fileiras de cadeiras e as pessoas sentadas olhavam para o palco, para o locutor da vez. A grifinória arrumou um lugar na última fileira. Logo que sentou, assou a olhar também para o palco e não se conformava por não ter imaginado antes quem seria o orador da Sonserina. Por acaso haveria melhor candidato que Draco Malfoy, sendo que ele era Monitor-Chefe e sonserino até o último fio de cabelo? Ele parecia, agora, finalizar o discurso:  
-...e é um fato. Tudo o que disse até agora foi para dizer que apesar das rivalidades –a tradicional rixa entre Sonserina e Grifinória que o diga – e da antipatia que eu sei que o resto da escola sente pela casa de que tanto me orgulho, temos algo em comum. Hogwarts não foi somente uma escola em nossos últimos sete anos. Este lugar foi nosso lar. Lar de sonserinos, corvinais, lufas-lufas e...grifinórios. –Gina pôde perceber que ele não parecia muito satisfeito ao mencionar a Casa dos Leões –Daqui para frente nos depararemos com o mundo real e não será fácil. Sabemos que lá fora há uma guerra e querendo ou não teremos de enfrentá-la. Apenas espero que cada um de vocês, independente do lado que escolherem, escolham por si próprios e tenham coragem de enfrentar as conseqüências dessa escolha. Mas enfim... –ele disse e parou de consultar o papel –temos um baile para aproveitar e esse chato aqui vai encerrar esse discurso antes que receba azarações.  
Os aplusos foram suntuosos e até gina viu-se aplaudindo o discurso de Malfoy. Ele saiu do palco. A Diretora tomou o lugar dele e após pedir a todos que se levantassem, fez sumir as cadeiras e uma decoração festiva surgiu no local. Gina estava no meio da pista de dança e com vários alunos a sua volta, mas ela só conhecia de vista. Uma música alegre a agitada começou a tocar e a ruiva tratou de sair dali.  
Estava sozinha e não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu ir pegar um pouco de ponche. Aproximou-se da mesa onde a bebida se encontrava, mas sequer chegou a pegar uma taça. Vu que Draco malfoy vinha em sua direção e a olhava fixamente. Perguntava-se o que ele queria, sendo que não se falavam desde a detenção. Porém, antes que o loiro chegasse perto o suficiente, ela sentiu alguém tocar seu braço e virou-se:  
-Oi, Dino. –cumprimentou-o com um beijo na bochecha –Estava procurando por você. –mentiu, enquanto draco passava direto por si, sem lançar um único olhar.  
-Oi, Gina. Está muito bonita hoje. –falou sorrindo.  
-Obrigada.  
-Você viu o discurso da Grifinória? Apesar do simas ter sido o orador, eu escrevi a maior parte do que ele disse, mas tudo bem, eu nunca fui muito bom em falar ao público.  
-Não consegui ver, eu cheguei atrasada. –explicou –desculpa, não deu pra vir antes. –mentiu.  
-Tudo bem. –ele disse –quer dançar? –convidou, oferecendo um braço á ela.  
Gina pensou em recusar, pois não se encontrava muito inclinada a dança naquele momento. Seus olhos encontraram Draco, às costas de Dino. O loiro segurava uma taça com ponche e havia três garotas que conversavam animadamente com ele. Subitamente sentiu vontade de aceitar o convite do grifinório e foi isso o que fez. Pegou o braço dele e deixou-se conduzir.  
Draco viu quando Gina e Dino seguiram para a pista de dança.  
"O que é que a Weasley pensa que está fazendo ao dançar com aquele grifinório ridículo? Hoje será o último dia em que a verei. Ainda bem! Eu não suporto aquela pobretona. Tudo nela me irrita. Até mesmo ver o Thomas dançando com ela me irrita...Mas eu preciso sentir aqueles lábios mais uma vez..."  
Foi tirado de sues devaneios por uma das garotas, uma morena:  
-Draco! Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei, não é mesmo?  
-Ah… -murmurou vagamente, mirando os olhos esverdeados da garota –quer dançar?  
A morena deu um sorriso radiante e as outras duas garotas debandaram.  
-Qual é o seu nome mesmo? –ele perguntou, enquanto ela o puxava pela mão.  
-Ashley Sanders, 6º ano da Corvinal. –ela parou de andar e estavam perto de onde Gina e Dino dançavam –Eu adorei o seu discurso, Draco. –comentou e passou os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro.  
Malfoy lançou um olhar para a Weasley, que retribuiu.  
-DRACO! –ela cobrou e ele olhou para ela –Você está muito distraído. –reclamou –Sobre o que está pensando?  
-Sobre você. –ele mentiu para que ela não o chateasse mais.  
Porém, não pôde prever o que veio a seguir. Ao ouvir a resposta dele, Ashley beijou-o. Draco estava surpreso. Correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo quebrou-º  
A ruiva presenciara a cena e fizera uma careta.  
-O que foi, Gina? Você parece brava. –Dino comentou.  
-Eu, brava? De jeito nenhum. Por que estaria? –falou descontraidamente –Você vai sentir falta daqui, não vai?  
O grifinório abriu a boca para responder, porém, a ruiva não prestava mais atenção, perdeu-se em seus pensamentos.  
"É lógico que não estou brava! Apenas me irrita o fato do Malfoy ser tão galinha. Ele não presta! Beija qualquer uma, realmente ridículo. O que ele irá fazer daqui pra frente? Ora, mas isso é óbvio! O idiota vai se juntar a seus amiguinhos das trevas. Por Merlin, que vantagem pode haver em ser um Comensal da Morte? Queria que ele confirmasse ser um Comensal e o porquê de escolher esse caminho. Não sei a razão, apenas queria saber."  
-GINA! –Dino exclamou.  
-O quê? –ela perguntou, já desperta de sues pensamentos.  
-Eu estava te perguntando se já escolheu o que vai fazer depois que acabar Hogwarts, mas você não me respondeu. Parecia estar longe.  
-Hum, eu ainda não decidi. Supondo que a guerra não tenha acabado, eu gostaria de ajudar. –respondeu e ele fez silêncio –Eu cansei, quero sentar um pouco. Tudo bem?  
-Claro. –respondeu e puseram-se a andar até uma mesa.  
Tinham acabado de sentar, quando Neville e Luna chegaram:  
-Oi, Gina. Oi, Dino. –os dois disseram.  
-Oi. –eles responderam.  
-Será que vocês dois não podem pegar bebidas pra gente? Pode ser cerveja amanteigada. –Luna pediu e eles atenderam.  
Luna sentou-se e Gina falou:  
-Sobre o que você quer falar? Sei que não mandou que eles fossem lá só pelas bebidas.  
-Isso é verdade, Gina. Você não me parece muito feliz por estar aqui.  
-Eu sinto falta do Harry. Imagino que seria muito diferente se ele estivesse aqui comigo.  
-Eu também sinto falta. O Harry é legal. –silêncio –Mas e o Malfoy?  
Gina bufou:  
-Hunf! O que é que tem o Malfoy? –perguntou claramente incomodada.  
-Não finja que não sabe. Hum, ele tá olhando pra cá agora. –Luna comentou e Gina constatou ser verdade –ele tá afim, Gina.  
-Mas eu não! Luna, por Merlin! O Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte.  
-Você não tem certeza disso, Gina.  
-Eu tenho sim! –ela teimou.  
-Por acaso você viu a Marca Negra no braço dele?  
-Não, mas...  
-Mas nada, Gina. –a loira interrompeu –Você disse que ele beijava bem.  
A ruiva corou:  
-E me arrependo profundamente de ter dito. Pára com isso, Luna. Eu tenho o Harry.  
-Gina, vocês terminaram.  
A grifinória abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu ao ver que Dino e Neville voltavam. Gina tomou rapidamente sua cerveja amanteigada e levantou-se:  
-Vou a o banheiro. –anunciou e foi em direção as portas do Salão Principal.  
Não estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, apenas enrolaria lá. No entanto, antes que pudesse chegar no local, sentiu que alguém puxava seu braço:  
-Olá, Weasley. –draco cumprimentou.  
-O que você quer, Malfoy?  
-Nossa, como você está direta...  
Ela o interrompeu:  
-E você está enrolando. Gostaria que também fosse direto. –falou, impaciente;  
"Foi você quem pediu." O loiro pensou e juntou seus lábios.  
Gina automaticamente abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a imprensava contra a parede. Os dois não podiam imaginar que sentiam tanta falta de se beijarem. Porém, logo a ruiva empurrou-o:  
-Malfoy, você ficou louco?!? –perguntou com uma mescla de irritação e indignação.  
O sonserino ignorou a pergunta dela:  
-Pense bem, Weasley. Essa é a última vez que nos veremos. Você não quer?  
-Não aqui, qualquer um poderia nos ver. –respondeu antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.  
-Vamos lá pra fora então, perto do lago.  
Gina concordou e os dois deixaram o castelo o mais rápida e silenciosamente que puderam.  
"Eu não acredito no que estou prestes a fazer! Eu vou ficar com o Malfoy...Eu devo mesmo estar louca."  
"Por que eu quero beijar uma Weasley? É uma atitudde insana, mas preciso fazer isso."  
Gina ainda escutava a música do baile quando Draco encostou-a contra o tronco de uma árvore à beira do lago. Olhou nos olhos dele, que à luz da lua pareciam prateados, e sues lábios fizeram a pergunta:  
-Por quê?  
Porque eu quero e porque você quer. -ele respondeu e colou suas bocas mais uma vez.  
Gina entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a língua dele –quente, macia e hábil –adentrar sua boca. Ele comandava e a Weasley correspondia. Seus braços enlaçaram o pescoço dele e suas mãos embrenhavam-se nos fios loiros próximos à nuca.  
Sentia-se mole nos braços do sonserino e a sensação era altamente confortável. Seria tudo isso carência? Não sabia responder ao certo, mas preferia imaginar que sim.  
Quando Draco quebrou o beijo, Gina sentiu-se altamente envergonhada.  
"Eu não posso continuar. Eu tenho que acabar com isso." Decidiu-se.  
-Malfoy, eu tenho que ir.  
-Por quê? Já se arrependeu? –ele questionou, sarcástico.  
Ela levantou o rosto par encará-lo:  
-Meus amigos estão esperando eu voltar. –falou meio incerta.  
-E eu acho que eles vão ter que esperar mais. –Draco respondeu, seguro e girou, encostando as costas contra o tronco da árvore e abrindo um pouco as pernas.  
Puxou a ruiva contra si, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela percebeu que Draco tinha um meio sorriso. A pele ficava mais pálida à luz da lua e os olhos prateados emanavam um brilho encantador. Nunca tinha achado-o tão lindo e atraente. Naquele momento suas defesas caíram e foi incapaz de sair dali. Fechou os olhos e esperou que ele juntasse suas bocas, o que não demorou a acontecer.  
Draco não deixava que Gina pensasse. Ela a beijava intensamente e a abraçava com força. Uma de suas mãos abandonou a cintura dela e subiu o vestido preto, acariciando a perna dela. Ao perceber o que Draco estava fazendo, Gina tirou a mão boba dele de lá e apertou-a contra a sua.  
-Desculpe. –ele murmurou –Eu quero te pedir uma coisa, Weasley. –acrescentou.  
-O quê? –perguntou, receando que ele pedisse o que ela estava pensando...  
-É que eu quero dançar com você essa música que está tocando agora.  
Ela surpreendeu-se:  
-Por quê?  
-Porque eu nunca mais vou poder fazer isso e porque não podemos dançar juntos na frente da escola inteira.  
-Tá, eu quero dançar com você. –ela respondeu, sorrindo ligeiramente.  
Começaram a dançar lentamente. Gina tinha a cabeça tombada sobre o ombro dele e seu cérebro fervilhava de perguntas. Havia muita coisa que queria perguntar a ele, mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso. Tinha receio de dizer algo que acabasse com a magia do momento. Aquilo tudo parecia simplesmente irreal. Quando em sã consciência imaginaria dançar à luz da lua com Draco Malfoy? Aliás, mesmo sem a lua, sua imaginação não ousaria tão tresloucado pensamento. Se o tempo parasse naquele instante, de certo que não reclamaria. Tudo parecia perfeito e tamanha perfeição a assustava.  
As estrelas nunca foram tão reluzentes.  
O céu nunca fora tão profundo.  
A brisa noturna nunca fora tão agradável.  
O lago nunca fora tão calmo.  
Os jardins nunca foram tão belos...  
Pronto! Acabou-se o sonho cor-de-rosa. Ao pensar nos jardins, lembrou-se de como eles estavam na noite da morte de Dumbledore e nessa mesma noite vira Draco fugir com Snape e outros Comensais. Tivera a certeza de que Malfoy era um deles. E agora dançava com ele ao ar livre como se não houvesse nada com que se preocupar. Não podia!  
Soltou-se imediatamente do loiro:  
-Eu não posso! Me deixa ir, por favor.  
Ele olhou com surpresa para ela:  
-Por que não pode? –perguntou e então seus olhos estreitaram-se –Ainda pensa no Potter, é isso, Weasley? Espera por ele?  
Podia captar o rancor em cada sílaba do que ele perguntara.  
-Não é essa a questão. –desconversou.  
Draco soltou a cintura da ruiva:  
-Qual pe a questão, Weasley? –perguntou, direto.  
-Você é um Comensal da Morte. –respondeu automaticamente, antes que pudesse se conter.  
Ele desviou o olhar e afundou a cabeça nos braços após apoiá-los no tronco da árvore. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha se arrependido de ter falado tão aberta,ente o que pensava. O que ele faria?  
-Você tem noção de como me sinto ao ouvir as pessoas dizendo isso de mim? –ouviu a voz dele, soando cansada e chateada –Machuca. É horrível ouvir você me rejeitando por causa disso. Eu estou pagando pelos erros que o meu pai cometeu.  
Após ouvi-lo desabafar o que parecia estar entalado na garganta há tempos, Gina passou carinhosamente as mãos pelos cabelos dele. Malfoy virou-se de frente para a weasley. S ruiva novamente não tinha vontade de sair dali, sentia que ele precisava dela. Encaram-se por alguns instantes e então, inesperadamente, Draco abraçou-a como se sua vida dependesse disso. Diante da surpresam levou alguns segundos para que ela o abraçasse de volta.  
"Eu acho que julguei errado o Malfoy todo esse tempo. Ele deve ter tido um bom motivo para ter fugido com os Comensais naquela noite. Talvez eles o obrigaram. Sabe-se lá se não o torturaram. Talvez o Harry esteja enganado. O pai dele é um Comensal e todos acham que ele é igual. Talvez ele seja apenas mais uma vítima dessa guerra...Ou será que ele está se fazendo de coitadinho para me enganar?" ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar.  
Malfoy soltou-a e sentou-se no gramado. Weasley sentou-se ao lado dele e os dois observaram as águas turvas e calmas do lago. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até que Gina quebrou-o:  
-Malfoy, você está agindo como se não houvesse esperança alguma. O que pe que você vai fazer daqui pra frente?  
-Não te interessa. Por que é que você não cuida da sua vida?  
-eu devia mesmo. –respondeu, frustrada –Mas não, eu fico aqui, me preocupando com você, seu ingrato.  
-eu não estou interessado na sua preocupação. Mas você não entende isso, Weasley, mesmo que seja vítreo como uma veritasserum. Você e o Potter são o casal perfeito, não é mesmo? Ele sempre quer dar uma de herói e você de santa. Eu não preciso da sua santa preocupação ou da sua santa pena.  
-Chega. –ela concluiu –Adeus, Malfoy. –finalizou, levantando-se.  
Draco porém, não a deixou ir. Puxou-a fortemente pela mão. Por não esperar o gesto, a weasley caiu no colo do Malfoy. Sem perder tempo, ele beijou-ª Gina não pensou, apenas correspondeu. Sabia que aquele beijo seria o último. Podia sentir. Ele a beijava de uma forma diferente agora. Era brutal e intenso, mas havia algum carinho na maneira em que suas mãos acariciavam os ombros dela. Os lábios desceram para o pescoço alvo, distribuindo beijos de diferentes intensidades.  
-Eu preciso ir. –a voz de Gina saiu rouca e ela não parecia querer realmente soltá-lo.  
-Fica comigo. –sussurrou no ouvido dela e tapou a boca da ruiva com a sua.  
Malfoy não queria ouvir uma negativa da grifinória. Não queria que ela fosse embora, pois seria forçado a encarar a realidade. Isso ele não queria. A realidade é dura demais, ele necessitava adiar o máximo possível.  
Gina percebeu que Draco não queria deixá-la ir. Mas ela precisava. Sentia que a cada segundo que o beijava menos se sentia capaz de acabar com aquilo. Então resolveu parar ou acabaria ficando com ele ali mesmo até o amanhecer. Empurrou-o para longe de si e disse o mais decidida que pôde:  
-Agora é definitivo. Adeus, Malfoy. –levantou-se do colo dele e saiu sem olhar pra trás, com medo de fraquejar em sua decisão.  
-Adeus, Weasley. –respondeu, observando-a se afastar.  
A Weasley voltou para o Salão Principal. Neville, Luna e Dino ainda estavam na mesma mesa e pareciam preocupados:  
-Gina! Onde você esteve? –Neville perguntou –Você demorou.  
-É que quando eu saí do banheiro eu não me senti bem. Então resolvi tomar um pouco de ar nos jardins. –respondeu.  
-E agora? Está se sentindo melhor? –Dino perguntou.  
-Sim, mas estou com sede.  
-Eu vou pegar algo pra você beber. –Dino anunciou e saiu dali.  
-Hum...Você não quer ir com ele, Nev? –Luna perguntou e deu um selinho nele.  
O grifinório deu de ombros e seguiu o outro.  
-Você e o Neville estão...?  
-Sim. –Luna respondeu antes que Gina terminasse a frase –Mas pelo visto você também estava com alguém.  
-eu estou desarrumada? –perguntou, preocupada.  
-A sua boca está mais vermelha que o normal e levemente inchada.  
-E seu eu resolvi fazer um feitiço para enrubescer e avolumar os lábios?  
-Eu não acreditaria. Hum, penteie os seus cabelos com os dedos, eles estão um tanto "e o vento levou".  
-Mas Luna, como eu disse, eu estava tomando ar lá fora, o vento desarrumou o meu cabelo. –tentou enrolar a corvinal.  
-e qual é o nome do vento?  
A ruiva suspirou. Apesar da aparência etérea, Luna podia ser bem perspicaz quando queria. A corvinal era a aluno preferida de Trelawney e Gina perguntava-se se a amiga não teria realmente o dom de adivinhar as coisas, ou pelo menos parte delas.  
-Ai, já vi que você não vai me deixar em paz. –reclamou.  
-Claro que não. Quero saber porque você é tão contraditória, Gina.  
-Eu? Contraditória? –perguntou, confusa.  
-Você disse que não estava a fim do Malfoy, mas aí você dá uma desculpa e vai ficar com ele. Onde isso não é contraditório?  
-Luna! –exclamou indignada –Como você ousa…? –perguntou e viu a loira revirar os olhos –Tá bom, você está meio certa. Não foi uma desculpa, eu realmente ia no banheiro. Mas aí o Malfoy me encontrou no meio do caminho... –corou um pouco –Mas como é que você sabe que eu fiquei com ele?  
-Foi apenas uma questão de juntar um mais um. Primeiro você saiu. Aí ele saiu em seguida. Então nenhum dos dois voltava. E você chega aí meio desarrumada. Aliás, por que ele não voltou até agora?  
-Não sei. –respondeu vagamente.  
-Anda logo, gina. Você tem que me contar como foi, daqui a pouco os garotos vao estar de volta.  
-Ah, foi normal. –deu de ombros.  
-Normal? Conta outra! Desde quando é normal você ficar com o Malfoy? Lembro que brigavam o tempo todo e se odiavam profundamente. O que aconteceu quando vocês se encontraram?  
-Ele me disse oi. Então eu perguntei o que ele queria. Aí ele disse que eu estava sendo direta. Eu disse que eu gostaria que ele também fosse.  
-E? –perguntou a loira, na expectativa –ele te beijou?  
-Sim.  
-O que você achou? O que você fez?  
-Eu beijei um pouco o Malfoy, mas depois o empurrei e perguntei se ele tinha ficado louco. Aí ele disse que essa era a última vez que nos veríamos e perguntou se eu não queria...hum, ficar com ele, sabe?  
-Você disse que sim?  
-Eu disse que não no meio do corredor, porque qualquer um poderia nos ver. Então ele me levou lá pra fora. A gente ficou perto do lago.  
-Como ele foi? Ansioso? Intenso? Romântico?  
-Ah, você sabe o que eu penso dos beijos do Malfoy, Luna. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Foi uma despedida. Ele não queria me deixar ir e...  
-O quê? –perguntou, pendurada em cada palavra da ruiva.  
-A gente dançou no meio dos jardins. Eu não falei pra ele, mas achei muito fofo. E quando ele me abraçou, foi muito estranho. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia protegida, eu fiquei preocupada e senti que estava consolando ele. Eu não sei o que ele vai fazer da vida dele. O Malfoy parece não ligar se vai viver ou morrer, ele parece ter perdido as esperanças.  
-Nossa, que triste.  
-E quando eu quis ajudá-lo, ele foi rude comigo. Eu me irritei e logo depois fui embora. Eu fiz a minha parte, não posso fazer nada se ele não me deixou ajudar.  
-e se ele morrer? –Luna quis saber.  
Gina focou os curiosos olhos da amiga e respondeu:  
-Bem, ele terá alguém que se lembrará dele não apenas pelas coisas ruins.  
-Só isso o que tem a dizer? Não vai sentir falta dele?  
-Luna, nós, digo eu e o Malfoy, não temos vínculo nenhum.  
-Não diga que não passaram de beijos sem importância. Você pode parecer desinibida, mas sabemos que não fica por ficar.  
Gina exasperou-se:  
-E o que você quer que eu diga, Luna Lovegood? Que estou apaixonada por ele? Saiba que isso não é verdade. Eu amo o Harry!  
Quando os garotos voltaram, Gina tinha os braços cruzados e os dentes cerrados. Luna por sua vez, tinha um olhar perdido, mas sua expressão mostrava descontentamento:  
-Hey, o que aconteceu por aqui? –Dino quis saber.  
-Nada. –a ruiva respondeu, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada e levantando-se em seguida –Boa noite. –saiu sem qualquer explicação.  
Saiu do salão Principal e evitou olhar para as portas que davam acesso aos jardins. Passou pela Mulher Gorda, ignorando a vontade dela saber sobre sua volta solitária.  
Lavou o rosto e vestiu o pijama, guardando o vestido de qualquer jeito e empurrando as sandálias para debaixo da cama. Virou para ficar de lado na cama e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro. Ao fechar os olhos, sentiu-se exausta.  
"Uma boa noite de sono vai me fazer bem." Pensou antes de cair nos braços de Morfeu.  
Na manhã seguinte acordou um tanto atrasada, sendo preciso sacrificar o café-da-manhã para conseguir arrumar o malão. Porém, por mais que procurasse, não conseguiu achar sua corrente com o pingente em "G".  
Saiu correndo do dormitório e encontrou Colin quase passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda:  
-Colin! Me espera!  
O grifinório virou-se:  
-Não sabia que ainda estava por aqui. –comentou e a ruiva alcançou-o –O que achou do baile?  
-Bom. –respondeu com neutralidade –E você?  
-Sem-sal. Não teve nenhum acontecimento digno de uma grande fofoca.  
"Ah, se você soubesse o que eu fiz ontem à noite, não estaria dizendo isso..." ela pensou, mas balançou a cabeça concordando com ele.  
Antes de entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts procurou por Luna e não a achou. Entrou com Colin, mas logo ele avistou sua ficante e despediu-se da Weasley. Gina deu de ombros e resolveu procurar uma cabine no final do trem. A última estava vazia e sem perder tempo adentrou-a. Com alguma mágica guardou seu malão no alto. Recostou-se contra um dos bancos e fechou os olhos. Quando o trem começou a andar, ela abriu os olhos. Viu, num relance, Draco Malfoy sentado á sua frente e encarando-a. Fechou os olhos novamente, certa de que a falta de sono estava causando alucinações.  
-Vai mesmo me ignorar, weasley? –ouviu a voz arrastada do sonserino, soando levemente irritada.  
Teve que voltar a abrir os olhos:  
-Pensei estar imaginando coisas. O que te traria aqui?  
-Mais de um motivo. –murmurou.  
-Hum, bom saber que você não está apenas interessado nos meus beijos.  
-E quem disse que eu quero te beijar, weasley? –perguntou maldosamente.  
-Pelo menos era o que parecia ontem à noite quando eu queria ir embora e você não deixava. –devolveu na mesma moeda.  
-Se você realmente quisesse ter ido embora, poderia ter ido antes. Você também queria, não venha jogar a culpa em cima de mim.  
-E se eu disser que foi apenas um passatempo?  
-Eu diria que é uma pena e que diminui os motivos por eu estar aqui.  
-Como assim? –inquiriu.  
-Mudaria a visão que tenho de você. Mudaria de a única pessoa que me suporta e parece se preocupar comigo para a Weasley desprezível e falsa que me iludiu.  
-eu não te iludi, Malfoy. –ela defendeu-se.  
-Fez eu pensar que podia conversar com você. É melhor que eu vá embora. –e fez menção de levantar.  
-Não, Malfoy. Você não vai sair daqui com uma idéia errada sobre mim.  
O loiro permaneceu sentado:  
-E por acaso você se importa? Quem acreditaria em mim se tentasse macular a sua imagem de santa? Para você e quase todo mundo eu sou um Comensal da Morte que não merece piedade.  
-Cale a boca, Draco Malfoy! Eu não disse que foi apenas um passatempo e eu realmente me importo com você. Sinto que você não é tão ruim quanto dizem por aí.  
-Você quer me ajudar? Realmente? –perguntou com seriedade.  
-Claro. –respondeu, "Desde que você não me peça para fazer algo que prejudique alguém." Completou em pensamento.  
-Então me escute. Você perguntou o que eu iria fazer. Eu vou arrumar um lugar pra ficar, ainda não sei onde, mas eu vou. A minha mãe está desaparecida há meses e o meu pai está preso em Azkaban.  
Gina fingiu espanto:  
-Nossa, a sua mãe...Você não sabe nada dela? –ela perguntou e ele fez que não sabia –E você não tem pra onde ir?  
-Ainda não, mas isso é o de menos. Eu tenho que me manter a salvo da ira de Lorde Voldemort, pelo menos por um tempo.  
-Você acha que a sua mãe sumiu por quê? Ela sabia demias?  
-não. Ela nunca foi Comensal. Aposto a minha Mão da Glória que foi em represália... –disse mais para si mesmo, mas a ruiva ouviu.  
-Em represália do quê?  
-Queriam que eu fizesse algo. Me ameaçaram para que fizesse, mas eu não consegui.  
-eu sei do que você está falando.  
-Sabe? –perugntou surpreso.  
-queriam que você matasse Dumbledore. Você desarmou-o, mas não conseguiu matá-lo, Snape o fez.  
-Como pode saber de tudo isso?!?  
-Na noite em que tudo aconteceu o Harry estava na Torre de Astronomia paralisado sob uma capa de invisibilidade. Ele viu e ouviu tudo.  
-O Potter viu? –perguntou abismado e sentindo-se envergonhado por falhar na frente do garoto-que-sobreviveu –Ele te contou?  
Os olhos da ruiva tornaram-se tristes:  
-Não. Eu ouvi com orelhas extensíveis enquanto ele contava para o Rony e a Mione. O Harry sempre me deixa fora de tudo. Eu quero ajudar e ele não deixa, foge de mim.  
-hum… -ele murmurou, não sabendo o que dizer.  
-Olha, tem um sótão na minha casa. O vampiro não mora mais lá e eu acho que poderia dar um jeito de te esconder lá. A minha casa é bem protegida. Isso é, se você não se incomodar com acomodações humildes... –finalizou, corando ao lembrar de como ele costumava esfregar em sua cara o quanto era pobre.  
-Obrigado, mas não precisa se incomodar. Eu apenas queria a sua ajuda como ouvinte e isso você já fez. Obrigado por me ouvir, weasley.  
Ele acariciou o rosto dela ternamente e foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Porém, antes que pudessem dar um beijo, Luna entrou:  
-GINA! Até que enfim que eu... ops... Desculpa. –murmurou etereamente, mas sem parecer constrangida, enquanto eles pulavam para trás como se fossem imãs de mesmo pólo –É sério, gente, não se incomodem. Podem voltar ao que faziam, eu não me importo, posso esperar.  
Draco olhou com raiva para a corvinal:  
-O Di-Lua, você é tapada ou só finge que é? Putz, aquele chapéu seletor devia estar fora de si quando te mandou para a Corvinal. Deveria juntar-se aos perdedores da Lufa-Lufa.  
-Malfoy! Não fala assim com ela. –Gina o repreendeu –a lUna é minha amiga.  
-deixa, Gina. Ele é apenas um garotinho mimado que não sabe aceitar desculpas.  
-Eu vou embora. –Draco anunciou.  
-não precisa, deixa que eu vou. –Luna ofereceu.  
-Obrigado, Lovegood, mas não é necessário. Até. –e saiu da cabine.  
Gina jogou-se contra o encosto do banco, fechando os olhos. Sentiu o material do banco afundar um pouco ao seu lado e presumiu que Luna havia sentado ali. Não estava brava com a amiga. Talvez seria mais difícil a despedida se tivessem se beijado.  
-Gina, desculpa. É sério, eu não sabia que ele estava aqui...  
-Pára, Luna! –a ruía exclamou abrindo os olhos e encarou a corvinal –não precisa se desculpar, você me fez um favor.  
-Um favor?!? Eu te impedi de beijar um dos garotos mais lindos da escola e você ainda quer agradecer?  
-Luna, você é a fim do Malfoy?  
-Mas é claro que não,Gina! Eu apenas não sou cega. Ele é lindo, apesar de ser um babaca mimado.  
-Não fala assim dele. –disse automaticamente.  
-Eu ouvi direito? Gina, você defendeu o malfoy? Sabemos que ele é gostoso, mas Gina, ele não serve pra você.  
A ruiva bufou:  
-Tô sabendo disso. É só que ele é mais do que as pessoas possam pensar.  
-Do que você está falando? Não era você que dizia que ele era um Comensal da Morte?  
-Eu não disse que ele não é, apenas não tenho mais tanta certeza sobre isso. Quero dizer, ele pode ser babaca e mimado, mas ele não é assim o tempo todo.  
-Mas e o Harry? Você não ama o Harry?  
-Sim, eu amo. Mas nós terminamos.  
-E o Malfoy?  
-É… -suspirou –Tá, eu me sinto atraída por ele. Mas eu não devo me envolver om ele.  
-Você gostou de ficar com o Malfoy, não foi?  
-Ah, Luna… Você sabe que sim.  
-Eu não sou contra você ficar com ele. Apenas não quero que saia machucada.  
-Obrigada, Luna, mas isso não vai acontecer. Daqui pra frente eu não verei amis o malfoy. Vai ficar tudo bem.  
-Tem certeza, gina?  
-Sim, vai ser melhor assim. É assim que deve e vai ser. –falou decidida.

N/A: Plz, comentem. Nem q seja p dizer q tá uma bosta. 


	4. Veritasserum

Capítulo 4: Veritasserum

Estava dormindo quando sentiu algo passar sobre sua bochecha. Coçou a bochecha e virou-se de lado na cama. Sentiu-se ser levemente chacoalhada pelos ombros. Sentou-se rapidamente em sua cama:

- Mas que diabos?- perguntou-se e não conseguiu terminar a frase. Teve que esfregar os olhos, pois não acreditava no que via. Estava estática. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se acostumando ao escuro e pôde vê-lo melhor. Os olhos esmeraldas estavam por trás dos óculos redondos e nos olhos ele tinha um sorriso sincero:

-Harry!- ela exclamou, abraçando-o com força.

-Gina, eu senti muito a sua falta. Eu queria tanto te ver, saber se você estava bem, se também sentiu a minha falta.

Potter beijou-a passionalmente. A ruiva correspondeu, mas estranhou não se sentiu como se sentia antigamente quando Harry a beijava. Parecia faltar algo. Convenceu-se que essa sensação não demoraria a passar e era apenas porque não se beijavam a muito tempo. Porém, antes que pudesse sentir-se mais confortável com aquele beijo, as luzes acenderam-se:

-Eu não posso te deixar um instante sozinho e olha no que dá. Você disse que não acordaria a Gina. –Rony reclamou ao ver que eles quebraram o beijo.

Gina não estava nem um pouco constrangida, mais parecia levemente salgado indignada ao dizer:

-A gente não se vê há um tempão, vocês não vão me dar um abraço?

Todos sorriram. Hermione foi a primeira a atirar-se nos braços da ruiva, seguida por Harry e Rony. Foi um abraço coletivo, no qual a Gina chorou de felicidade por saber que eles estavam bem. Hermione uniu suas lágrimas as da amiga. Ficaram por um tempo assim e quando se soltaram, Gina perguntou como tinha sido a jornada deles.

O trio entreolhou-se e Harry começou a narrar os últimos quase doze meses deles. Ela pôde perceber que por várias vezes Harry hesitara e que estava omitindo parte da história. Ainda assim, levou o resto da noite.

Na manha seguinte, a Sra. Weasley fizera um escândalo ao ver os quatro dormir de mal jeito. Ficou mais do que feliz ao ver o trio de volta e quase esmagou os ossos deles com seu abraço de mãe protetora.

Na carta foi escrita à Minerva McGonagall e ela permitiu que eles cursassem o 7° ano. Gina achou aquilo incrível e pensou que esse seria um ótimo ano letivo.

Chegou o dia do embarque na plataforma 9 e ½ . Foram escoltadas por aurores, assim como quando haviam ido comprar um material escolar no Beco Diagonal. Despediram-se do Sr. E da Sra. Weasley, que recomendaram que se comportassem bem .

Por onde iam as pessoas olhavam espantadas, pois não esperavam a presença de Harry Rony e Hermione. Harry escolheu justamente a ultima cabine do Expresso. Ginevra sentiu-se febril ao lembrar-se do seu quase beijo com Draco Malfoy, bem ali.

"_Calma Gina. Isso é passado."_ Pensou, olhando pela janela.

A situação entre Gina e Harry era indefinida. Ele não tinha falado que reataram o namoro, mas também não disse que eram apenas amigos. O que ele dissera era sobre querer casar-se com ela quando a guerra acabasse.

Rony e Hermione estavam namorando, ela sabia. Era claro, apesar da timidez, que aqueles dois se gostavam.

A viagem passou sem grandes novidades. Ao desembarcarem do trem, encontraram Luna:

-Oi gente. E o que vocês três estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou indiscretamente.

-A Minerva deixou a gente voltar. E deixa eu te contar, Luna, eu sou a Monitora-Chefe. –sorriu orgulhosamente.

-Parabéns, Hermione! –Luna falou animada.

-Luna, você cuidou bem da Gina enquanto não estávamos aqui? –Rony perguntou e Haryy riu, pois sabia que com as azarações que a ruiva tinha, dificilmente precisdaria de alguém para cuidar dela.

-Eu não preciso de uma babá, Ronald!- a Weasley reclamou- Mas por que não se juntou à gente, Luna?

-Ah, metade do tempo eu fiquei lendo O Pasquim e na outra metade fiquei conversando com o Colin. A propósito, vocês sabiam que vamos ter novos professores?

-Mais de um? –Hermione estranhou.

-Desde que não seja nenhum Snape ou Umbridge. –Harry deu de ombros.

-Quais são as matérias? –Rony perguntou.

-Hum… -a loira fez cara de pensativa. –DCAT, Poções e Herbologia.

-E você sabe quem são os novos professores? Gina perguntou curiosa.

-Não.- Luna negou.- Mas quero muito saber, nem Colin sabe.

Entraram em uma das carruagens puxadas por Testrálios.

-Como vão você e o Neville?- Gina perguntou.

-Bem.-a corvinal respondeu.- Ele abriu uma loja de plantas medicinais em Hogsmeade. Você sabe que nesses tempos as pessoas usam bastante esses tipos de plantas para fazer diversas poções. Mas e você e o Harry?

A ruiva engoliu em seco, não sabia o que responder. Com tudo, para o seu alívio, Harry respondeu por si:

-O nosso namoro vai bem.- sorriu e deu um selinho na Weasley.- O Rony e a Hermione também estão namorando.

-Parabéns!- Luna felicitou-os- já estava mais do que na hora.- completou com sua objetiva sinceridade.

Quando a carruagem parou, Harry ajudou a namorada a descer. Gina não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar para o lago.

-O que foi?- o moreno perguntou.

Por alguns instantes a ruiva ficou a contemplar o lago, pensando na noite do baile de formatura e como se sentira beijando o Malfoy. Porém, logo espantou aqueles pensamentos indevidos de sua mente. Aquilo não aconteceria mais e ela tinha que esquecer o ocorrido.

-Não é nada, vamos?

Harry entrelaçou seus dedos nos da namorada e caminhara na direção das portas do Saguão de Entrada. A Weasley poderia estar pensando em como Harry sentia ao voltar para Hogwarts pela primeira vez após a morte de Dumbledore. Mas não era nisso que ela pensava…

"_Onde será que ele está agora? Estará a salvo? Será que conseguiu se esconder? Caramba! Por que é que eu estou me preocupando com ele?!? Eu sou realmente muito idiota!!!"_ –pensou com certa raiva.

No Salão Principal, já estava tudo arrumado. Luna se despediu e foi para a mesa da Corvinal. Harry e Gina, Rony e Hermione, sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória. Não muito depois entraram os calouros e seleção foi feita.

Agora as pessoas apontavam descaradamente aos três lugares vagos à mesa dos professores. McGonagall levantou-se e os burburinhos se cessaram:

-Posso ter a atenção dos senhores por alguns instantes? Obrigada. Imagino que queiram saber quem são os professores que ocuparão essas cadeiras. Pois bem, o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas será Kingsley Shacklebolt.

O Auror entrou sob uma grande salva de aplausos, a qual agradeceu polidamente com um aceno.

-A nova Professora de Herbologia será Pansy Parkinson.

Vários garotos assoviaram quando a nova professora entrou. Gina tinha que dar o braço a torcer e assumir que a sonserina estava muito bonita.

-Por fim, o Professor Slughorn se aposentou definitivamente e o novo Professor de poções será Draco Malfoy.

Ao ser anunciado, o Malfoy entrou e dirigiu-se até a mesa dos professores. Os aplausos da sonserina eram estrondosos. Gina sentiu suas entranhas remoerem ao vê-lo, parecia ainda mais sexy do que se lembrava todos (exceto os sonserinos) estavam mudos com a surpresa:

-Bom apetite a todos.- a Diretora desejou e a comida apareceu.

Junto com a comida apareceram crescentes murmúrios:

-Filho da puta!!!- Rony exclamou.

-Olha a boca, Ronald.- a namorada o repreendeu.

-Eu não quero ter aula com o Malfoy!

-E você acha que eu quero, Rony?- Harry perguntou- ele vai tornar a nossa vida um inferno.

-Já começo a sentir fallta do Snape…- o ruivo comentou inconformado.

-Não deve ser tão ruim assim, Rony.- Gina tentou convencê-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava convencer-se do mesmo.

-Não, não é ruim.-o Weasley comentou irônico- É péssimo!

-Acho que a Gina tem razão.- Hermione interveio- O Malfoy não pode abusar ou será demitido. Ele não se atreveria ser…

-O completo idiota que sempre foi?- Rony perguntou.

**-**É, suponho que descobriremos isso em breve.- Harry falou e deu um suspiro resignado.

Como sempre, a refeição estava deliciosa. Porém, Gina não estava com o melhor dos apetites naquela noite. E se o Malfoy contasse ao Potter o quanto a queridinha dele não sentira falta do Testa-aberta? Podia até imaginar a voz do loiro dizendo isso com cruel sarcasmo.

-Gina? -Harry chamou-a e ela virou-se para ele –Você parece estar longe.

Ela forçou um sorriso:

-Apenas pensando. Estava com saudades de Hogwarts, você não?

-Claro que estava. Mas duvido que o nosso saudosismo sobreviverá por muito tempo. A Hermione terá que nos dar aulas de reforço, porque eu duvido que o Malfoy saiba muito, quanto mais ensinar. Ele tirava nota alta porque o Snape gostava dele. O que a Minerva estava pensando para contratá-lo como Professor de Poções?

-Também não é assim, Harry. A Diretora não daria o emprego se ele não merecesse. Todos sabem que a Minerva é severa e imparcial. Além do mais, o Malfoy é bom em Poções.

-Gina, você está defendendo o Malfoy? Como pode afirmar isso?

-É, como pode?- Rony perguntou, entrando na conversa.

Hermione nada disse, mas era visível o seu interesse na resposta da ruiva. Gina enrubesceu:

-Eu sempre o via na biblioteca estudando e a maioria das vezes era Poções.

-Mas isso não impede que ele seja péssimo professor.- Rony comentou.

-Calma ai, garotos. A Gina tem razão. Eu acho que deveríamos dar uma chance a ele. Vocês sabem que ele não é tão mau assim.- Hermione falou e Gina sabia que ela se referia ao fato de Malfoy não ter conseguido matar Dumbledore, mas nada comentou sobre.

Pelo resto da refeição não conversaram mais. Ao fim, Hermione ficou para trás com o objetivo de acompanhar os primeiranistas grifinórios e Rony resolveu acompanhá-la.

Harry e Gina seguiram na frente para a Torre da Grifinória. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas, atraindo olhares diversos. A Weasley tinha certeza de que no dia seguinte cada habitante desse castelo saberia que ela e Harry haviam reatado o namoro. Sentiu-se levemente incomodada ao pensar nisso.

Ao chegarem em frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, disseram a senha, a qual haviam conseguido com Hermione, e entraram no Salão Comunal.

O moreno sentou-se numa poltrona e puxou a Weasley para que se sentasse em seu colo, em seguida dando vários beijos no pescoço dela.

-Pára, Harry. –afastou-se dele de maneira delicada –Aqui todos estão olhando!

-Quer ir pro meu dormitório então? –ele perguntou e ela arregalou levemente os olhos –Sem segundas intenções se você assim quiser. Apenas uns beijinhos inocentes sem uma platéia para assistir. –acrescentou.

-Os seus colegas de quarto, exceto o Rony, já subiram. Eu vi. O Colin você conhece. Dos dois que você não conhece o loiro é Josh Parker e o moreno é Phillip Wade. Agora, Harry, se você não se importa, eu vou para o meu dormitório. Estou morrendo de sono.

-Deixo você ir, mas antes vai ter que me dar um beijo. –ele pediu.

A ruiva sorriu:

-Está bem, Sr. Harry Carente Potter. –respondeu dando um selinho no namorado, que aprofundou o beijo.

Correspondeu com bastante vontade, mas após algum tempo quebrou-o. Levantou-se do colo de Harry:

-Boa noite, eu tenho mesmo que ir. –e partiu sem olhar para trás.

Já no dormitório, deu boa noite para todas as colegasde quarto, vestiu um pijama e deitou-se em sua cama. Estava tão cansada que não teve problemas para pegar no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, foi Hermione quem acordou Gina:

-Gina, levanta. –a ruiva virou-se de lado na cama, sonolenta –Vamos! Você não vai querer chegar atrasada na primeira aula, é DCAT.

Weasley abriu os olhos e bocejou antes de sentar-se na cama:

-Como é que você sabe que é DCAT?

-Sou Monitora-Chefe, lembra-se? –a morena piscou –Já tenho todos os horários.

Hermione observou a amiga levantar-se e dirigir-se ao banheiro com desânimo.

"_O que será que aconteceu com ela? É realmente muito estranho...Era pra Gina estar animada, o Harry e ela voltaram. Hum... Também é estranha a falta de apetite dela ontem à noite. Era um senhor banquete e com muitas comidas que ela adora. Bem, talvez seja apenas desânimo por termos que estudar muito mais, já que esse é o ano dos N.I.E.M.'s. Eu não vejo mal algum em estudar, mas acho que nem todos pensam assim" _

Havia no 7º ano da Grifinória mais duas garotas além de Hermione e Gina. Anastácia Johnson (irmã caçula de Angelina Johnson) e Yumi Fushikawa (uma garota de traços orientais e filha de japoneses). As duas já tinham ido na frente, pois gostavam de tomar o café-da-manhã tranqüilamente, com direito a leitura do Profeta Diário e/ou Semanário das Bruxas dependendo do humor delas.

Quando Gina saiu do banheiro já vestia o uniforme por cima da capa preta com o brasão da Grifinória bordado, assim como Hermione. A diferença residia no reluzente distintivo de Monitora-Chefe que a morena possuía.

-Vamos indo tomar café? –Mione perguntou, assistindo a amiga pegar a mochila e já com a sua nas costas.

-Sim, é claro. –e as duas saíram do dormitório –Onde estão o Rony e o Harry?

-Nos esperando no Salão Comunal.

-Bom dia, Rony. Bom dia, Harry. –cumprimentou ao vê-los e foi puxada por Harry para um beijo.

Ao se soltarem, ficaram um pouco sem-graça e em silêncio, até que Rony falou:

-Se vocês não se importam, eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos de uma vez tomar café.

-Tá bom, estressadinho. –Gina deu de ombros, sendo a primeira a passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Harry logo a alcançou e passou uma mão pela cintura dela. Rony e Hermine vinham atrás de mãos dadas. Aparentemente eram os dois casais mais perfeitos de Hogwarts, mas isso era apenas aparentemente...

-O que achou dos garotos? –Gina perguntou –Seus novos colegas de dormitório. –acrescentou ao vê-lo erguer as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

-Ah, isso. Eles parecem legais, mas estão impressionados por dormirem sob o mesmo teto que "O Eleito". –suspirou cansado –Mas eu deveria estar mais do que acostumado às pessoas agirem de forma diferente comigo. –comentou e não parecia muito feliz com isso.

-Eu ajo normal com você, Harry. A Mione, o Rony e a uma também. Sei que se parar pra pensar verá que tem ainda mais pessoas que o vêem por baixo da embalagem de super-herói do mundo mágico.

-Só você para me fazer sorrir. –comentou, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos reservados a namorada.

Fizeram a refeição um tanto rapidamente e rumaram junto com os alunos da Corvinal para a aula de DCAT:

-Oi pessoa. –Luna cumprimentou o quarteto e eles disseram oi também –Então, Gina. Eu estava me perguntando o que você achou do Malfoy ser o novo Professor de Poções.

A ruiva sentiu-se corar ao receber o olhar dos quatro, mas respondeu:

-Eu achei péssimo. Se o Malfoy se atrever a "pegar no meu pé", eu juro que não vou deixar por isso mesmo. –respondeu irritada –Quem aquela doninha Albina pensa que é?

-Calma, Gina. –Luna falou tranqüilamente –Ele não pode fazer nada. Além do mais, eu achei que tivesse sido o suficiente...

-O que? –Harry e Rony perguntaram com curiosidade e Hermione apenas olhou desconfiada.

Gina suspirou:

-Bem, o ano passado vocês não estavam aqui e bem...Eu e o Malfoy tiramos a Diretora do sério. A gente brigava muito...

-Verdade. –a loira concordou –Tanto que causaram um grande alvoroço. As pessoas se reuniam para assistir e faziam apostas. Até que teve um dia que a Diretora tomou medidas drásticas.

-Que tipo de medidas drásticas? –a morena perguntou automaticamente.

-Ela me deu a pior das detenções... –Gina murmurou.

-Teve que dormir na Floresta Proibida? –Rony perguntou e Gina fez que não.

-Teve que catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca? –Harry arriscou e recebeu uma negativa.

-Teve que fazer algo com o Malfoy? –Hermine perguntou.

-Mais ou menos...

-O que?!? –Harry perguntou, apoiado por um Rony abismado.

-A Gina ficou algemada com o Malfoy por dez dias. –a corvinal contou como quem conta algo óbvio.

A Weasley ficou ainda mais vermelha e viu que esperavam que ela dissesse algo:

-O que eu podia fazer? Ou era isso ou seria expulsa. –defendeu-se –Não aconteceu absolutamente nada. –mentiu – A detenção funcionou. Eu e o Malfoy não brigávamos mais. Aliás, queríamos distancia um do outro.

-Bom mesmo. –Rony falou –Se aquele verme se engraçasse pra cima de você...eu iria... –fez o gesto de torcer o pescoço de alguém, fazendo a ruiva engolir em seco.

-Calma, Rony. A Gina disse que não aconteceu nada. –Hermione tentou acalmá-lo.

-Mas ele que não queira se meter a besta com a minha namorada. –Harry disse, sério.

-Calma, Harry. –foi a vez de Gina dizer –Eu e o Malfoy nos odiamos, então não se surpreenda se eu quiser mandá-lo pra um lugar nada bonito.

Luna deu uma risadinha de descrença e quando o quarteto encarou-a, ela disse:

-Nossa, acabei de lembrar uma piada que o Nev me contou. Querem ouvir?

-Não, Luna. Obrigado. –Harry adiantou-se a dizer, sabiam que a loira e Neville não eram o que poderia ser chamado de piadistas profissionais.

A aula de DCAT com Kingsley foi de ótimo nível, com uma parte teórica e grande prática. Depois tiveram aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa. Pansy Parkinson falou um pouco sobre os N.I.E.M.'s e durante o resto da aula revisou alguns assuntos do 6º ano, tendo no final pedido para a próxima aula a leitura da unidade 1 do livro de Herbologia.

Gina classificou aquela aula como suportável. Apesar de demonstrar sutilmente sua aversão pela Grifinória, Parkinson parecia dominar bem a matéria. A seguir vieram duas aulas de Feitiços, as quais foram inteiramente práticas.

Na hora do almoço Gina não lançou sequer um olhar para a mesa dos Professores. Não queria ter que encarar Draco Malfoy e evitaria ter que fazer isso quanto pudesse. Mas sabia que até o final do dia não poderia fugir dessa situação.

Após o almoço, Hermione e Gina foram para a aula de Aritmancia, enquanto os garotos tiveram tempo livre. Durante a aula, Gina copiou as coisas no pergaminho mecanicamente. Estava pensando na aula dupla de Poções que teria:

-Gina. –Hermione chamou, mas a ruiva pareceu não ouvir –Gina! –a morena insistiu e não adiantou, a Weasley estava no mundo da Lua.

Hermione cutucou o ombro de Gina e a ruiva finalmente virou-se:

-O que? –indagou.

-No que estava pensando, Gina? Estava muito distraída.

-Em nada. –respondeu rapidamente.

-Como assim, Gina? A mim você não engana.

-Eu já disse que não é nada. –a Weasley teimou –Quero prestar atenção a aula. –falou e virou-se para a Professora Vector.

"_Prestar atenção?!? Duvido muito. A Gina está escondendo algo, só pode ser isso." _Hermione pensou antes de também virar-se para a professora.

Ao fim da aula, rapidamente juntou suas coisas. Agora que já havia recebido o horário das aulas, sabia que tinha horário vago.

-O que vai fazer agora? –Hermione perguntou.

-Estudar na biblioteca.

-Vamos achar os garotos? Eu tinha combinado de ir com eles na biblioteca.

-Hermione, você acha mesmo que vai conseguir arrastar aqueles dois para estudar na biblioteca no primeiro dia de aula?

-Não é bem para estudar... –a morena comentou e Gina ergueu momentaneamente as sobrancelhas –Mas Gina, eu sei que não estava prestando atenção na aula de Aritmancia. –mudou de assunto –O que te fez ficar tão distraída?

Gina encarou-a:

-Assim como você, o Harry e o meu irmão tem segredinhos, eu também tenho os meus.

A ruiva tinha respondido de maneira tão conclusiva que a Monitora-Chefe não ousou retrucar ou insistir no assunto. Pelo caminho, para a satisfação de Gina, encontraram Luna:

-Luna, você não estava indo fazer algo importante, estava? –perguntou e a loira balançou a cabeça negativamente –Ótimo. –Gina sorriu –Vai lá procurar os garotos, Hermione. Tchau. –disse um pouco ríspida e saiu andando.

Luna acenou para a Monitora-Chefe e saiu andando a passadas rápidas, até alcançar a Weasley:

-O que foi isso, Gina? –Luna fez questão de saber.

A ruiva suspirou, impaciente:

-Aff, o trio de ouro e seus segredos! Eu odeio isso!

-Odeia o fato deles possuírem segredos que você desconhece? –perguntou informalmente.

-Luna, odeio fato do meu namorado esconder uma parte da vida dele de mim. Por acaso ele não confia em mim? –perguntou, chateada.

-Ele deve apenas não querer te colocar em perigo.

-Eu não sou nenhuma boneca de porcelana. Não vou quebrar com algumas verdades. –mumurou, emburrada.

-Hum... –fez Luna –Talvez haja uma conspiração nessa escola e o Harry não quer... –foi dizendo, começando a se empolgar, mas foi cortada.

-Não fantasie coisas, Luna. Não há conspiração alguma. Há apenas a falta de confiança e desconsideração do Harry com relação a mim.

-E será que não há essas mesmas coisas vindas de você? Não contou pra ele o que aconteceu entre você e o Malfoy, não é mesmo?

-De que lado você está? –a ruiva perguntou com indignação.

A corvinal deu de ombros e respondeu:

-Apenas acho que se você quer sinceridade dele também deveria ser sincera.

Lá estava mais uma vez Luna dizendo coisas delicadas com naturalidade. A corvinal podia achar fácil falar tudo o que pensava, mas Gina não pensava da mesma maneira.

A Weasley rolou os olhos:

-Luna, isso é loucura. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar por Harry e dizer que fiquei com o Malfoy. –sussurrou.

-E por que não? –ela quis saber.

-Ele é um Comensal da Morte! –exclamou, como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu já disse que você não tem certeza...

A loira foi interrompida:

-Que seja. De qualquer modo, eu não posso confessar ao Harry que cometi **esse** erro.

-Tem certeza que foi um erro? –perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e conseqüentemente abrindo mais os olhos que já eram grandes.

-Hunf! –a Weasley bufou –Eu me recuso a responder uma pergunta dessas, Luna Lovegood.

A loira deu uma risadinha antes de perguntar de forma divertida:

-Quer dizer que você não tem certeza, Gina?

-CALE A BOCA, LUNA! De que lado você está?!?

Luna olhou espantada pela repentina explosão da amiga. Gina só percebeu que já estavam na biblioteca quando foi repreendida por Madame Pince:

-Srta. Weasley, será que não percebeu que isso aqui é uma biblioteca? Será que serei obrigada a expulsá-la daqui?

A grifinória ficou envergonhada ao olhar para a irritada bibliotecária, mas ficou mais vermelha ainda quando viu quem estava ao lado, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"_Não, o Malfoy não. Por que ele tinha que me ver fazendo escândalo? É melhor ignorá-lo." _Pensou e virou-se de frente para Madame Pince. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ouviu a voz de Draco:

-Ora, ora. Se não é a Srta. Escandalosa Weasley?

Gina queria fingir que não tinha ouvido, mas não conseguiu:

-Não, quem está aqui é a minha irmã, gêmea, Malfoy. –respondeu com amarga ironia.

-Em primeiro lugar, é Professor Malfoy. –ele corrigiu –E em segundo lugar não seja tão insolente comigo. Todos sabemos que é a única garota em sua família e também sabemos que eu tenho o poder de tirar pontos da sua casa.

-Babaca mimadinho. –a ruiva murmurou com raiva.

-O que foi que disse? –Draco estreitou os olhos, poderia não ter entendido o que ela havia dito, mas sabia que não fora nenhum elogio.

Antes que a weasley pudesse responder, a bibliotecária disse:

-Acho que já está passando dos limites, mocinha. Acho melhor que saia daqui. A minha biblioteca é lugar de silencio e estudo.

-Isso não será necessário. –Draco disse e Gina surpreendeu-se.

Luna, que até então observava tudo passivamente, sorriu ao ouvir a amiga indignar-se:

-Eu não preciso que me defenda, Malfoy. –falou e ao ver que ele ia falar, corrigiu-se –Professor Malfoy. –sua voz era pura ironia.

Draco deu um sorriso debochado, parecia divertir-se ao responder:

-Não estou te defendendo, longe disso. Apenas acho que alguém com um entendimento tão acanhado quanto o seu deve passar horas estudando na biblioteca se quiser acompanhar as minhas aulas.

Gina abriu e fechoua boca, como que ensaiando o que diria:

-Está me chamandou de burra?!? –perguntou por fim.

-Ah, entenda como quiser... –respondeu, descontraído.

Nesse momento, Harry chegou com Rony e Hermione:

-Algum problema por aqui, Gina? –e passou um braço pelos ombros da namorada.

-Não, nenhum. –a Weasley respondeu, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Os olhos do loiro pareceram faiscar:

-Vejo-os mais tarde. –disse de maneira superior e saiu dali sem nem olhar para trás.

-O que aquele idiota queria com você? –Rony perguntou, aborrecido.

-Nada. –a ruiva respondeu de má vontade.

-Se o Malfoy te importunar, quero que me diga. –Harry falou, segurando as mãos dela.

-Por Merlin, o Malfoy não me fez nada. –irritou-se, puxando suas mãos bruscamente e indo para uma das mesas mais afastadas da biblioteca.

-O que houve com ela? –Harry perguntou com surpresa para Luna.

-Vocês a irritaram. –a loira deu de ombros -Vou atrás dela. –informou e foi até onde a amiga estava.

Luna depositou sua mochila sobre a mesa de maneira suave, enquanto assistia a grifinória atirar os livros á mesa:

-Calma, Gina. –disse em sua voz etérea.

-Eles pensam que podem mandar na minha vida. –resmungou em tom baixo, mas que continha claramente irritação.

-Eu acho que toda essa rebeldia não vai te levar a nada.

-O que você quer que eu faça?

"_Maravilha, cheguei ao fundo do poço. Pedir conselhos a Luna? Ela mais confunde, isso sim..." _pensou, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos.

-Em primeiro lugar você deve se acalmar.

-Ok. –a ruiva murmurou, inspirou profundamente e em seguida soltou o ar –Pronto. Já estou calma. E agora?

-Vamos estudar, assim você se distrai um pouco. –ela sugeriu.

Ginevra assentiu e abriu um livro de Transfiguração, mas não sem antes dizer:

-Se eu soubesse que o Malfoy estaria aqui, não teria vindo.

-Agora já foi, Gina. Tenta esquecer um pouco dele.

-Como assim esquecer? Eu não estou preocupada com ele. Mas é que... E se o Malfoy espalhar por aí que eu fiquei com ele?!? –Gina questionou, encarando a loira, que não respondeu –Luna!

-Ahn? –perguntou, parecendo acordar de um transe –O que foi que disse?

Ginevra deu um suspiro profundo:

-deixa pra lá, eu devo parar de me preocupar demais.

"_Talvez seja melhor que eu peça...ou melhor, mande o Malfoy calar a boca sobre o que aconteceu entra nós. É, é isso que vou fazer."_

Draco Malfoy havia acabado de sair da sala da Diretora, a qual lhe advertira sobre como ele deveria tratar os alunos. Rolou os olhos, bufando.

"_Como se eu me importasse com toda a baboseira que ouvi dela, realmente ridículo. Meus métodos de ensino são os melhores...Hum...pelo menos nunca ouvi nenhuma garota reclamar. Quer dizer, as aulas de reforço que elas me pediam acabavam virando sessões de beijos e ás vezes até mais que isso. Aposto como várias pirralhas se apaixonarão por mim, assim como se apaixonaram por Lockhart quando ele dava aulas por aqui. Esse assédio vai me encher o saco, mas o que posso fazer?" _pensava enquanto se dirigia para sua masmorra, onde daria a primeira aula de Poções para os setimanistas.

O loiro acabara de cruzar a soleira da porta e estava para fechar a mesma quando Gina Weasley surgiu um tanto esbaforida. A ruiva foi entrando na masmorra, mas logo a voz de Draco se fez ouvir:

-Já atrasada no primeiro dia, Srta. Weasley? –perguntou, inquisidor.

A Weasley ficou vermelha, visto ter percebido que todos os alunos estavam em seus lugares a encarando. Virou-se então para o Mestre de Poções:

-Eu não estou atrasada. –defendeu-se e a sineta tocava naquele exato instante como que a apoiá-la –Viu? –perguntou, sorrindo triunfante.

Draco devolveu o sorriso, mas de forma cínica:

-Eu resolvo se meus alunos estão atrasados ou não. Qualquer um que passe por aquela porta depois de mim está atrasado. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Srta. Weasley. –ele anunciou e recebeu um olhar de raiva e indignação da Weasley –Vá para o seu lugar agora, ou será que além de um relógio também precisa de um mapa para achá-lo?

Gina ferveu de raiva. Como ele podia ser tão idiota e irritante? Era o que se perguntava. Controlou-se para não dar uma resposta muito da malcriada e foi sentar-se ao lado de Harry.

O moreno passou a mão pela mão de Gina, a qual estava fechada, como se quisesse esmurrar alguém.

-Calma. Ele é um idiota mesmo. –sibilou e a ruiva nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Olhou para Malfoy como se quisesse fuzilá-lo. Ele, porém, não olhava para ela e sim para a classe como um todo. O loiro tinha um pergaminho em mãos:

-Bem-vindos á turma de N.I.E.M.'s, setimanistas. –disse, mas era óbvio que várias presenças o desagradavam –Hum, uma classe reduzida. Exatamente o que eu esperava. Claro, porque a arte exata do preparo das poções é algo para poucos privilegiados. –e fez uma pausa olhando para seus doze alunos –Veremos se todos conseguirão acompanhar as aulas, o que eu duvido...Porém, vamos começar. Reservei para vocês algo fácil, já que acabaram de voltar de férias. Vocês tem os dois tempos da aula para preparar uma veritasserum. As instruções estão no quadro negro. –bateu duas vezes a varinha no pergaminho e apontou para a lousa –Divirtam-se.

-Ele chama isso de fácil?!? –a ruiva ouviu seu irmão reclamar para Hermione.

A Weasley não estava reclamando. Vira Draco lendo no ano anterior sobre poções e percebera que ele parecia ter um grande interesse pela poção da verdade. Lembrava de ter perguntado o porque dele ler com tanto afinco e ele começara a falar tudo o que tinha lido sobre a poção e como prepará-la. Aquela fora uma das poucas conversas civilizadas que tiveram.

Agora Gina perguntava-se o que o levaria a escolher justamente aquela.

"_Ora, é óbvio. Ele ama essa poção." _Pensou e dirigiu-se para o armário dos ingredientes após abrir seu livro de poções avançadas na página certa.

Logo que voltou, começou o trabalho. Assim que Harry chegou ao seu lado, sussurrou uma pergunta:

-O que eu te fiz?

-Nada. –murmurou seca, sem nem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

-Como nada? Você está distante.

Porém, antes que a Weasley respondesse, Draco disse:

-Será que os pombinhos querem dar uma volta pra resolverem seus problemas amorosos? Pois ao que parece, eles são mais importantes que uma das poções mais cobradas nos N;I.E.M.'s nos últimos anos.

Todos olhavam para Gina e Harry, os quais estavam vermelhos. Ginevra ergueu os olhos com raiva, encarando Malfoy:

-Desculpe, Prefessor. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

Draco sorriu de canto de boca:

-Com certeza que não, Srta. Weasley. Porque o Sr. Potter vai trocar de lugar com a Srta. Fushikawa e isso pelo resto do ano.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –Gina exclamou.

-Posso sim. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória, Srta. Weasley, por questionar a minha autoridade como Professor. Agora saia daí, sim, Potter? Antes que eu tire mais dez pontos da sua Casa.

Harry arrumou suas coisas em silêncio, mas sabia que por dentro ele queria fazer picadinho do Malfoy.

Gina nem prestou atenção quando Yumi sentou ao seu lado, estava concentrada demais. Estava determinada a mostrar para o loiro aguado que ela era capaz.

Draco lia um livro enquanto os alunos davam duro. Eventualmente ele levantava os olhos para ver se não havia algo errado. Foi numa dessas levantadas de olhar que percebeu que Gina tinha os braços cruzados e olhava fixo para uma direção. Entediada, ele poderia dizer. O loiro depositou o livro em cima da mesa e foi diretamente até ela:

-Srta. Weasley? –ele chamou e Gina ignorou-o –Weasley, estou te chamando.

Gina olhou para ele:

-O que quer?

Malfoy ignorou o tom insolente dela e disse:

-Deveria estar fazendo...

-Já fiz. –cortou-o.

-Mesmo? –perguntou, incrédulo, e ela fez que sim –Vamos descobrir.

Draco conjurou um conta-gotas e colheu um pouco do líquido transparente:

-Abra a boca. –ele mandou.

-O quê? Não, não mesmo. Você ficou louco? –indignou-se.

-Quer perder 50 pontos? Você será realmente odiada pela Casa dos leões. É apenas um teste. Quero saber se preparou corretamente. Prometo não te constranger na frente dos seus amigos. –diminuiu o tom da voz.

Mais para fazer com que a deixasse em paz do que qualquer outra coisa, Gina pegou o conta-gotas e pingou três gotas em sua língua:

-Por Merlin, não pergunte algo idiota. –ela suplicou.

Draco aproximou-se do ouvido dela:

-Lembra da nossa 1ª detenção juntos?

-Sim. –respondeu automaticamente.

-Depois, quando eu te encontrei na Torre de Astronomia. Você estava chorando pelas coisas que eu te disse na detenção?

-Sim. –a resposta escapou da boca dela.

Malfoy teve então a certeza de que a poção estava perfeita. Gina naquela noite havia dito que estava chorando por uma carta que recebera do irmão. Áquela época, suspeitara que era mentira, mas agora obteve a certeza. Afastou-se da ruiva:

-Muito bem. Sua poção passou pelo teste. Concedo 20 pontos para a Grifinória. Pode se retirar, Srta. Weasley.

Todos ficaram surpresos, mas não tanto quanto a Weasley. Uma série de cochichos preencheu a sala:

-Silêncio! Voltem ao que estavam fazendo. Só irão sair se eu considerar a poção aceitável.

Os alunos voltaram ao silêncio e Gina retirou-se sem uma palavra. Não conseguia acreditar que conseguira mais que compensar os pontos perdidos. Talvez Malfoy não fosse um Professor tão injusto e parcial quanto Snape. Talvez...Precisava falar com ele para tirar certas coisas a limpo. Então resolveu que voltaria para a masmorra quando a aula já estivesse terminada. Enquanto isso resolveu ir até a cozinha. Ao chegar em frente ao quadro da fruteira, fez cócegas na pêra e então abriu a porta.

-Srta. Wheezy! –Dobby exclamou, feliz, correndo em sua direção.

-Olá, Dobby. Como vai?

-Bem. Srta. Wheezy, o que Dobby pode fazer pela Srta.? Está com fome? Quer alguma comida especial?

-água seria ótimo.

-é pra já. –e bateu palmas, logo um elfo trouxe uma jarra e um copo –Aqui está.

-Obrigada. –Gina agradeceu –O Harry, o Rony e a Hermione voltaram pra Hogwarts, achei que gostaria de saber. –disse após alguns goles.

-Dobby fica feliz em saber!

-Se quiser, eu posso falar para eles visitarem você.

-Dobby não merece tanto. A Srta. Wheezy é muito boa.

-Não sou não, Dobby. –suspirou –Tenho que ir agora.

-Até mais, Srta. Wheezy. Dobby agradece a visita. A Srta. Sempre é bem-vinda aqui.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu-o mais uma vez e acenou, saindo dali.

Foi andando vagarosamente em direção ás masmorras. Àquela hora os alunos já deveriam ter saído de suas aulas.

A porta da sala de Poções estava fechada. Gina bateu três vezes e sem esperar por resposta, abriu a porta. Draco olhava para ela, com curiosidade, por detrás dos óculos.

-Posso entrar? –perguntou, após ver que ele estava sozinho.

-Pode. –falou com indiferença enquanto depositava os óculos em cima dos pergaminhos que estivera lendo –O que veio fazer aqui?

-conversar. –respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si e aproximando-se da mesa dele.

-Não temos nada pra conversar, Weasley.

-Por que você me deu 20 pontos? –perguntou, ignorando o que ele havia dito.

-Dez foram para compensar os que perdeu. Sua poção estava realmente boa. Pelo visto prestou atenção quando eu te falei sobre ela, não?

-Sim. Mas e os outros dez?

-Por eu ter feito você chorar daquela vez. Era só isso o que queria saber?

-Não. Eu quero a garantia de que você não vai contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu entre nós.

O loiro levantou-se, ficando de frente para a Weasley:

-Aconteceu algo, foi? –perguntou com ironia.

-Você sabe que sim, mas não deve mais acontecer.

-Por que agora você voltou com o Potter e não precisa mais de mim pra suprir as suas crises de carência? É isso? –jogou na cara dela.

-Não é isso. Eu voltei sim com o Harry, mas isso não significa que te usei como estepe. Foi importante te conhecer melhor.

-Hum. Então você está dizendo que não quer mais nada comigo?

-Não. –ela respondeu rapidamente e ele parecia divertir-se –Não era isso o que eu ia dizer, droga! Eu esqueci da veritasserum, merda.

-Olha a boca suja, Weasley.

-E por quê? –perguntou cinicamente.

-Porque eu não posso mentir, oras!

-Sim, eu sei. Não pode por três horas, já que tomou 3 gotas. Você parece ter medo das minhas perguntas.

-Eu vou embora. –anunciou, mas Malfoy a deteve pelo braço –Me solta, Malfoy.

-Você ainda pensa em mim?

A ruiva olhou para o outro lado e mordeu o lábio inferior para não responder, mas falhou miseravelmente nisso:

-Penso...Olha o que você fez, Malfoy. Eu quero ir embora. Não quero continuar a falar...

-Verdades. Você não quer dizê-las. Agora diz também que não quer me beijar.

-Eu não quero.

-Ah, desculpe. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta. –disse cinicamente –Você quer me beijar?

-Sim. Ai que ódio! Você não pode me zoar por isso, você também quer.

-Quem disse que eu quero? –questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Os seus olhos. Você me olhava assim antes de me beijar. –ela respondeu e Draco soltou o braço dela.

Gina passou pelo Malfoy, mas sentiu um puxão brusco, fazendo-a dar meia volta:

-Hey! –ela reclamou, mas não pôde dizer mais nada porque seus lábios foram colados aos dele.

Draco tirou a mochila das costas de Gina e colocou-a sobre sua mesa. A ruiva abraçou o Malfoy pelo pescoço, beijando-o com vontade. Nem pensou em resistir, pois como dissera antes, ela queria. Agora tinha certeza que sentia uma grande atração pelo loiro. Os dois não imaginavam que tinham sentido tanta falta de estarem nos braços um do outro. O beijo era sôfrego e nostálgico e o abraço era forte, como querendo garantir o máximo contato entre os corpos. Os joelhos de Gina encontravam-se moles e ela tinha a necessidade crescente de segurar-se no loiro.

Eles não saberiam precisar por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas seus inconscientes diriam que não era tempo suficiente. No entanto, logo Gina lembrou-se de Harry e de que não podia continuar aos beijos com Malfoy. Ela descolou seus lábios dos de Draco:

-Isso não é certo, Malfoy. Eu tenho namorado e você é meu professor.

-Eu sei. Mas lembra da viagem de trem? Esse beijo foi por aquele que não demos. –disse e finalmente soltou-a, fazendo com que a Weasley se soltasse dele também.

-Tenho que ir. –ela murmurou, envergonhada, após colocar sua mochila de volta nas costas.

-Mas não sem antes de tomar um antídoto contra a veritasserum. Ou será que você quer dizer aos seus amiguinhos realmente onde estava e o que fazia?

-Claro que não. Me dê logo o antídoto.

-Calma, Weasley. Desse jeito até parece que você não aprecia a minha companhia.

-Eu não tenho tempo a perder, Malfoy.

-Quer ir correndo pros braços do Potter?

-Não. –respondeu automaticamente –Quer dizer, eu estou brava com ele. –tentou explicar.

-Não é o que parece. –o loiro disse, aparentemente se divertindo.

-Pois o que parece é que você está com ciúmes, Malfoy.

-Não viaja, Weasley. Isso é um absurdo. –reclamou, indo até um armário e pegando o antídoto -Beba o conteúdo desse frasco.

-e como eu posso saber que não é veneno?

-Ora, vamos, Weasley. Por que eu iria te envenenar? Eu não esqueci o que fez por mim. Quando eu quis ser ouvido, você me ouviu.

-Não precisa me agradecer, eu apenas fiz o que era certo. –respondeu, bebendo do conteúdo do frasco em seguida.

-eu não estava agradecendo. Já te agradeci antes por isso. Hum, Weasley, você sempre faz o que é certo? –ele questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ela suspirou:

-Nem sempre, Malfoy. Mas eu me esforço para fazer o que é certo. Por que pergunta?

-Por nada. Apenas curiosidade. –ele deu de ombros –Pode ir embora se quiser.

-Eu vou, mas antes quero que me prometa não contar a ninguém sobre você-sabe-o-quê. –falou, olhando para ele seriamente.

-E por que eu contaria? Para todos os efeitos nós nos odiamos. Além do mais, isso não traria bem algum para o meu emprego. Todos sabem que são proibidas relações amorosas entre alunos e professores. A McGonagall me daria um sermão enorme, isso se não me despedisse.

-É, você não se arriscaria por isso. –ela concluiu –Boa noite, Malfoy.

Draco observou-a deixar a masmorra, seus olhos tinham um brilho enigmático.

"_Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, Weasley." _O loiro não pôde deixar de pensar, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

Ginevra desisitira de ir jantar e fora direto para o dormitório. Tomou um banho rápido e deitou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia evitar que seus pensamentos voassem para o beijo roubado por Draco malfoy.

"_Droga! Ele não podia ter feito isso!" _pensava, quando ouviu alguém a chamando.

-Gina? –era a voz de Hermione –Gina, eu sei que você está acordada. –ela insistiu.

A ruiva suspirou:

-O que você quer, Hermione?

-Nossa, você deve estar de TPM. Eu venho aqui na melhor das intenções, pra saber se você está bem e você me recebe desse jeito? Eu só fiquei preocupada. Você não foi jantar.

-eu não estava com fome.

-Hum... –a morena murmurou, visivelmente não acreditando na outra –Não tem algo que queira me contar? Percebi que está estranha.

-Foi o Harry que te pediu para se intrometer na minha vida? Porque quando eu quero saber sobre a vida dele, ele não me deixa. –falou rapidamente, o que demonstrava que o assunto a irritava.

-Mas você sabe que isso é para o seu próprio bem...

-Pare! Pare agora mesmo, Hermione Granger. Estou cansada de ouvir isso. Por Merlin! Eu não sou mais uma criança! Sou maior de idade perante a lei bruxa. Por que não param de tentar me proteger? Será que não percebem que eu quero tanto que Voldemort seja derrotado quanto vocês? Aquele monstro me usou no meu primeiro ano! Eu quero lutar também!

-Eu compreendo como você se sente, mas o Harry te ama demais. Pense bem, Gina. Ele já perdeu o Sirius e o Dumbledore, isso sem contar os pais dele. Já pensou no sofrimento que seria se ele te perdesse também? –Hermione perguntou e a Weasley ficou sem palavras –O Harry é um tanto depressivo, mas ele tenta esconder. Porém, quando você está por perto, os olhos dele brilham e o sorriso é sincero.

Gina suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos:

-Ai, Mione. É que ás vezes esse excesso de proteção me deixa irritada.

-hum, pelo menos o Harry não é tão ciumento com você como o Rony é comigo...

A ruiva se permitiu um sorriso singelo:

-Bem, isso é verdade. –murmurou –Pobre de você, o Rony pode ser bem possessivo. Hum, será que agora você pode sair? Eu quero ver se consigo dormir antes das garotas subirem. Eu realmente preciso de descanso.

-Ok, mas pense no que eu falei.

-Sim, eu vou pensar. Mande um beijo para o Harry por mim, tá?

-Claro. Boa noite.

-Obrigada. –a Weasley agradeceu e observou a outra se retirar.

Voltou a ajeitar-se na cama e fechar os olhos. Pensava em como agiria no dia seguinte com Harry após ter beijado Malfoy.

Para aliviar a culpa que sentia, convenceu-se de que nunca mais algo aconteceria entre ela e o novo Mestre de Poções. Logo adormeceu.

N/A: Gente, desculpa pela demora gigantesca. O nome do próx. Cap será "Louco erro ou deliciosa loucura?" Plz, façam uma autora feliz e comentem.


	5. Louco Erro Ou Deliciosa Loucura?

Capítulo 5: Louco erro ou deliciosa loucura?

Gina sentiu que uma mão acariciava sua perna descoberta pelo lençol abriu os olhos, mas teve que piscá-los por várias vezes, pois não acreditava no que estava vendo: Draco Malfoy estava em cima de sua cama, olhando-a de maneira misteriosa.

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui?- ela perguntou sussurrando- Saia já daqui! Se as garotas te virem aqui eu estarei perdida.

- As suas amigas não estão aqui e eu tranquei a porta, Weasley- respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas o Harry...

Draco rolou os olhos, como que entediado, e colou seus lábios nos da grifinória, Gina tentou lutar, mas seu corpo parecia drenado de forças. Deixou-se levar pela maravilhosa sensação que o beijo dele podia proporcionar. Estava para abrir a capa que ele vestia, mas...

Levantou-se bruscamente da cama e olhou para os lados. O dossel de sua cama estava fechado. Podia ouvir os roncos de Anastácia Johnson e o barulho do ponteiro de segundos do relógio de Hermione. Tudo estava normal, exceto a grifinória ruiva.

Tirou as cobertas de cima de si, sentia-se extremamente com calor e também um tanto culpada e envergonhada por ter tido aquele sonho.

_"Merlin! Por que eu sonhei com ele?!?" _Perguntava-se.

Não havia, afinal, nenhum motivo especial que a fizesse sonhar com ele. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde aquele último beijo nas masmorras. Não tinha mais ganhado pontos em poções para Grifinória, mas também não os perdera- ou melhor, não perdera muitos. Da mesma forma, conseguira evitar detenções.

O namoro entre ela e Harry continuava. No entanto, às vezes, Gina percebia que o trio ou somente Harry sumia. Achava estranho, mas até o momento freara sua língua e não tinha perguntado nada.

_"Mas que é estranho, é. Tenho certeza de que há algo sério por trás desses sumiços."_ Pensava freqüentemente.

Também percebera que o namorado adquirira olheiras e parecia estar cada vez mais preocupado e "ensimesmado" . Queria saber o que se passava com ele e poder ajudá-lo. Porém, por saber que aquilo não era possível, contentava-se em demonstrar seu amor e carinho para tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Harry vivia dizendo a Gina que ela era a melhor namorada do mundo. A ruiva apenas sorria com uma certa culpa e nada respondia.

_"Será que eu devo?"_ perguntou-se, deitando novamente na cama e olhando para cima _"Antes eu tinha tanta certeza de que queria fazer amor com o Harry... E agora? Ele já insinuou umas duas vezes que queria. Hum, mas será que estou pronta? Não sei...Acho que tenho um certo medo. Mas o Harry merece e precisa disso. Ele parece estar preocupado demais com a Guerra lá fora. Mas e quanto a mim? Será que não estou pensando apenas no bem-estar dele?" _a ruiva suspirou, sentindo a cabeça pesar e não conseguindo mais pegar no sono.

Fora realmente muito chato! Gina virava para um lado e estava desconfortável. Virava para o outro e tinha dor de cabeça. Realmente era impossível de voltar a pegar no sono.

Amaldiçoou até a 10º geração de antecedentes da família de Draco Malfoy e ainda assim o sono não veio. Após algum tempo, resolveu levantar-se. Vestiu seu uniforme e olhou pela janela, percebendo que devia ser mais ou menos 6h da manhã. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu seu uniforme. Ainda pensava no sonho. Chacoalhou a cabeça, como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

_"Gina, não seja idiota. Pare de pensar no sonho com aquele sonserino metido a dono do mundo."_ disse a si mesma _"Acho que tive esse sonho porque ainda me sinto culpada por ter ficado com o Malfoy."_

A ruiva saiu de fininho do dormitório e então do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ficou andando a esmo pelo castelo, sem prestar atenção por onde ia. Estava tão distraída que ao sentir uma pressão sobre seu ombro deu um grito. Logo sentiu uma mão em sua boca. O lugar era escuro e ela tinha medo. Começou a se debater, com medo do que o estranho poderia fazer consigo. Ela foi encostada contra uma parede:

- Calma, Weasley. Sou eu, o Malfoy. - ele falou e ela parou de se debater, fazendo o loiro destapar sua boca.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Eu quase morri de susto!

- Eu é que deveria perguntar, Weasley. Se não percebeu aqui são as masmorras.

-Nossa, como vim parar aqui?- perguntou, confusa.

- E eu que tenho que saber?- perguntou, entediado e a ruiva revirou os olhos- Você teve sorte de ser eu a encontrá-la. Saiba que há vários garotos da sonserina, com os hormônios à solta, que te agarrariam sem pensar duas vezes e até onde sei, você não gostaria que isso acontecesse.

- Claro que não!- concordou com Malfoy.

Draco aproximou-se de Gina:

- Então tenha mais cautela, Weasley. Da próxima vez, eu posso não estar aqui para protegê-la- sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse processar o que ele dissera, o loiro partiu. Ela estava agora sozinha no corredor. Começou andar, pretendendo chegar ao Salão Principal.

_"O que Malfoy quis dizer com me proteger?!?" _era a pergunta que não saiu de sua mente, não apenas por aquele dia, mas por vários outros que se seguiram.

Na 5ª feira Gina estava uma pilha de nervos. Tinha certeza de que estava na TPM. Estava cheia de tudo. Ela estudava muito durante a semana, tentando esquecer suas frustrações, mas essa tática apenas a deixou cansada. O trio passava todo e qualquer tempo livre na biblioteca, deixando a ruiva de lado.

Foi no horário do jantar que Harry disse seriamente:

- Gina, precisamos conversar.

Nesse instante ela perdeu toda a fome e nem chegou a tocar na comida, apenas bebeu água. Após assistir o namorado comer eles subiram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória:

- Tem certeza de que não vai jantar?- o moreno perguntou com visível preocupação.

- Não estou com fome. –respondeu e era verdade.

Sentaram-se em poltronas de frente para a lareira:

- Gina, Voldemort está se fortalecendo.- ele disse e ela perdeu toda a vontade de observar as chamas e passou a olhar interessadamente para Harry. Iria ele finalmente confiar a ela suas aflições?

- É, eu sei. –ela murmurou e segurou uma das mãos dele para passar apoio.

- O círculo de seguidores dele aumentou e ele tem contatos em mais lugares do que podemos pensar. Não sabemos quem são seus informantes.

- Harry, isso é uma guerra. Ninguém sabe direito em quem confiar.

- Sim, e eu temo por você. Quem garante que em breve Voldemort não saberá que eu te amo?

- E quem garante que ele já não sabe?- ela devolveu.

- Você é meu ponto fraco, Gina. Será que não percebe?

- Agora está me culpando?!?- Perguntou indignada.

- Não estou. Apenas não quero que corra perigo...

Ela cortou-o:

- Não venha com essa história novamente, Harry James Potter!- disse com raiva- Eu não sou seu brinquedinho! Você quer terminar de novo, não é?

- Sim. –ele baixou a cabeça - Mas Gina, eu te amo...

- Mas não o bastante para deixar que eu o ajude a enfrentar a situação. Mas será da maneira que quer. Eu não vou ficar implorando. Está tudo acabado entre nós. –falou e saiu andando a passos rápidos.

- Gina! –ouviu-o chamá-la, mas não virou, continuou o seu caminho e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda

A ruiva estava funcionando no automático, nem via por onde andava já que as lágrimas não permitiam isso. Estava no andar inferior ao Salão Principal quando resolveu ir até as masmorras conversar com Draco. Quando ele precisara, a ruiva o ouviu, agora estava na hora dele retribuir.

Ginevra nem hesitou. Uma vez lá, bateu três vezes a porta. O loiro abriu e fitou surpreso a inesperada visitante:

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? Por que está chorando?

Gina atirou-se nos braços de Malfoy e afundou a cabeça no peito dele, que acariciou os cabelos rubros.

- Quer entrar e conversar? –perguntou e Gina fez que sim. Ele fechou a porta– O que aconteceu? O Potter te magoou? –e fez uma careta à menção do rival.

- O Ha- Harry terminou comigo. –ela contou e mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face- Ele é egoísta. Não pensa em como em sinto.

- Bem, que o Potter não tem tato não é nenhuma novidade, mas eu não sabia que também é burro. Como ele pôde terminar com você e te fazer chorar? –perguntou, acariciando a face dela.

Ginevra encarava os olhos acinzentados de Draco. Pareciam extremamente belos e fizeram- na sentir a urgência de tocar os lábios do loiro com os seus. Sem nem pensar foi isso o que fez:

No princípio foi apenas um roçar de lábios e tinham ciência da respiração ansiosa um do outro, mas então a língua de Draco pediu passagem e o beijo tornou-se mais ávido. Gina enlaçava o pescoço de Malfoy, tentando trazê-lo o mais perto possível. O loiro por sua vez enlaçava a cintura da grifinória como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse.

Logo Gina estava sentada em cima da mesa e em cima de vários pergaminhos, mas dificilmente os dois perceberam isso. As pernas da Weasley encontravam-se abertas, com o corpo do Malfoy entre elas. Draco desabotoou a camisa dela e retirou a gravata. Algo no fundo da consciência deles dizia que aquilo era insano e errado, mas os dois eram incapazes de ouvir. Gina respirava pesadamente enquanto sentia Draco descendo os beijos do pescoço para os seios. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Nunca deixara que Harry abrisse toda a sua camisa. Porém, pensar no moreno apenas deu-lhe mais vontade de continuar a fazer aquela deliciosa loucura. Sentia que estava se vingando de Harry e aquela vingança era-lhe extremamente prazerosa.

Draco carregou Gina para o cômodo ao lado (seu quarto), trancou a porta e deitou a ruiva na cama com uma delicadeza desconhecida por si mesmo. O loiro tirou a capa que ainda usava e a Weasley arrancou a camiseta dele o mais rápido que pôde. Reparou no belo torso do Malfoy antes de começar a acariciá-lo e beijá-lo. Ao sentir os lábios da ruiva em seu peito, ele passou a acariciar as coxas dela por debaixo da saia. A grifinória soltou um gemido mal contido no ouvido dele.

Draco já estava mais que pronto. Seu membro encontrava-se ereto e pedia (suplicava) para penetrar o corpo da ruiva a sua frente. Ao ver que Malfoy abria as calças retirou sua própria saia e deitou-se na cama, esperando por ele. Draco retirou o sutiã da ruiva e debruçou-se sobre ela para beijar-lhe os seios, que imediatamente endureceram. A ruiva ofegava ao sentir os movimentos dos lábios e da língua dele.

Ela soube que Draco tinha tirado a cueca ao sentir o membro dele contra sua coxa. O contato excitou-a. Num impulso, a ruiva levou a mão até as partes baixas do loiro para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

_"É duro, cilíndrico e...Merlin, como é grande! Será que uma coisa dessas cabe dentro de mim?" _ela pensou, apalpando-o e fazendo com que Draco gemesse.

Num gesto ansioso, o Malfoy arrancou a calcinha da Weasley. Agora estava os dois nus. Ele posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e encarou-a profundamente.

_"Oh, por Godric Griffindor, vai ser agora. Merlin me ajude."_ ela pensou, encarando Draco de volta e vendo algo próximo a ternura nos olhos dele.

Foi então que ele investiu contra Gina, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior com força. Ele sentiu que ela era quente e estreita e por fim notou que a expressão dela não era de prazer e sim de dor.

_"Por Salazar Slyterin! Eu não acredito que sou o 1º dela. Como Potter...? Ok. Ok. Eu terei calma e irei devagar"._ pensou resignado.

Controlou-se ao máximo. Fazia movimentos vagarosos, tentando acostumá-la a ter o membro dele dentro dela. A lubrificação foi então aumentando e a ruiva passou a puxá-lo contra si.

- Mais rápido, Malfoy. -ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

O loiro, que até então se contivera, não precisou que ela falasse duas vezes. Aumentou os ritmos de seus movimentos de muito bom grado. Ora era mais difícil penetrá-la, ora mais fácil. Essas mudanças o excitavam cada vez mais. A respiração dos dois era curta e acelerada. Gemidos tomavam conta do lugar. Gina sentiu seu corpo estremecer num orgasmo. Draco, porém não parou, não tinha chegado ainda ao seu ápice de prazer. E não muito tempo depois, mais uma vez foi desencadeada uma onda crescente de prazer no corpo de Weasley. Ela movimentava-se com vigor, no mesmo ritmo que o Malfoy. Draco estava chegando ao seu limite e Gina também. Tiveram um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. O loiro puxou o corpo da ruiva para cima do seu e abraçou-a. Os dois encontravam-se um tanto suados e tentavam regularizar a respiração. Para Draco nunca um orgasmo fora tão bem- vindo e intenso. Já Gina pensava que nunca imaginava sentir tanto prazer.

Malfoy desencaixou-se do corpo dela, mas continuou a abraçá-la. Naquele instante estavam os dois satisfeitos e não queriam pensar no erro louco que fora aquela noite para ambas partes. Logo o cansaço transformou-se em sono e eles dormiram um nos braços do outro.


	6. Fugindo do Inevitável

Capítulo 6: Fugindo do Inevitável

Gina mexeu-se na cama e esse fato fez com que ela percebesse não estar sozinha. Podia sentir o calor de um corpo próximo ao seu. Então um jorro de informações vieram na mente da Weasley e lembrou-se de onde estava e com quem. Abriu os olhos, ainda se negando a acreditar. No entanto a verdade aparecia literalmente na sua frente. Draco Malfoy dormia profundamente, com um lençol a lhe cobrir o corpo até a cintura.

A ruiva saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Estava completamente nua. Por isso teve que ir caçando e pondo de volta o que encontrava de suas roupas espalhadas.

Sentia-se culpada e envergonhada.

_"Oh, Deus! O que eu fui fazer? Maldita TPM! Eu tinha que ser tão impulsiva??? Agora o que Malfoy pensará de mim? Oh, que vergonha. Eu vim até aqui e o agarrei. Eu não posso nem encará-lo. Eu fui tão estúpida. O Harry ter terminado comigo de novo é revoltante, mas não é motivo para eu ter..." _pensou, nem tendo coragem de finalizar esse pensamento.

Saiu dali o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Já passava das cinco da manhã e ela torcia para não topar com Filch e sua gata. Acordou a Mulher Gorda e após dizer a senha entrou no Salão Comunal, ignorando as perguntas do quadro. Viu que Harry estava adormecido numa poltrona e subiu direto para o dormitório. Tomou um banho rápido e se preparava para dormir, quando ouviu uma voz:

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, Gina? Estávamos preocupados com você.

- Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar, Hermione. –respondeu, seca e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas.

- Mas Gina...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. –a voz da ruiva tornou-se embargada, indicando que choraria a qualquer momento.

Hermione então suspirou:

- OK, mas depois falaremos sobre isso. –disse e não obteve resposta.

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Sabia que não deveria chorar pelo que estava feito, mas não podia evitar. Dormiu mal e pouco. Acordou com Hermione chacoalhando-a:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! Pela última vez saia dessa cama, nós iremos nos atrasar para a 1ª aula.

- Aula? Que aula? –perguntou, confusa e coçando os olhos inchados.

- De poções. Você sabe como o Malfoy é chato com a questão dos horários. –disse e então percebeu que a ruiva tinha os olhos meio arregalados– O que foi?

- Não, Mione. Eu não vou pra aula. –falou, séria.

- Mas Gina...

- Nem amarrada e sob _Imperius_. –cortou-a com decisão.

Hermione suspirou:

- Não adianta você fugir do Harry. Tem que encarar a situação.

A Weasley bufou:

- Quem disse que estou fugindo dele? Além do mais eu cansei do Harry me fazer de palhaça. Vou esquecê-lo.

- Boa sorte. –a morena falou descrentemente.

- O quê? Não acredita em mim? –empertigou-se.

- Gina, estamos falando de você, a garota que é apaixonada pelo Harry desde sempre. Você já tentou esquecê-lo mais de uma vez e não deu certo, por que agora seria diferente?

- Me deixa, Hermione. –a ruiva retrucou- Vai logo pra sua querida aula, CDF.

- Ok. –e revirou os olhos- Mas saiba que se quiser cabular a 2ª, terei que te dar uma detenção. Espero ter sido clara.

- Como _Veritasserum_. –respondeu, irônica e assistiu a morena deixar o dormitório.

_"Até parece que eu ia encarar o Malfoy tão cedo." _ela pensou, sentindo o rosto esquentar ao lembrar da noite anterior enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro _"Sábia decisão não ter ido na 1ª aula. Eu estou horrível! Meus olhos estão inchados. Seria óbvio para qualquer um que estive chorando. Não quero que ninguém me veja assim". _foi o que passou por sua mente ao olhar-se no espelho.

Fez sua higiene matinal e vestiu o uniforme. A capa foi posta por cima, mas não foi abotoada. O cabelo rubro estava úmido e cascateava abaixo dos ombros. Ela já tinha tirado com um feitiço uma ou outra marca deixada por Draco. Depois de tudo isso se sentia melhor e com mais disposição. Ainda estava chateada com Harry e repreendeu-se por isso. Iria mostrar a todos que não era mais a Gina bobinha e cegamente apaixonada por Harry Potter.

_"Eu não posso permitir que o Harry brinque assim com os meus sentimentos. Isso não é justo."_ pensava.

Gina deu uma passada rápida na cozinha para forrar o estômago antes de ir a aula dupla de Transfiguração. Harry fez questão de sentar-se ao lado da Weasley, mas ela ignorou as tentativas que ele fez para falar com ela.

O moreno esperou até o almoço e então disse:

- Gina, precisamos conversar.

A ruiva que estava concentrada em não olhar para Malfoy à mesa dos professores, fitou os olhos verde-esmeralda do ex-namorado:

- Não vejo aonde quer chegar com isso. –fez-se de desentendida.

- Gina, nós dois sabemos. Eu só quero que você entenda...

- Não. –ela cortou-o –Há uma parte da sua vida que eu desconheço. Pensa que eu não reparo quando você, o meu irmão ou a Hermione somem?

- Mas, Gina...

- Se você não vai me integrar à sua vida, o que eu sei que não irá, não temos o que conversar sobre isso e eu nunca mais serei sua namorada até que mude de opinião. Só não garanto que até lá não seja tarde demais.

O moreno deu suspiro derrotado e saiu do Salão Principal sem ao menos terminar sua refeição. Ginevra tentou afastar a sensação de culpa que se instalou em si e continuou a comer, enquanto ignorava os olhares de censura que Hermione lhe lançava. Estava se repetindo a história e ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Quando Harry tinha terminado o namoro com Gina pela primeira vez, a ruiva sofrera muito. Sentia-se vazia, incompleta e depressiva. Chorava, pois tudo a sua volta parecia lembrar-lhe do moreno e de quanta falta ele fazia. Não podia agüentar passar por tudo isso mais uma vez.

_"Merlin, faça com que eu esqueça o Harry de uma vez. Por favor, eu imploro. Não quero sofrer de novo. Eu preciso esquecê-lo._" pensou, segurando-se para não chorar.

- Gina, você está bem? –Hermione perguntou e Rony olhava a irmã com preocupação.

- Sim. –respondeu numa voz que não convenceria nem a mais crente criança e levantou-se.

- Aonde você vai, Gina? –o ruivo perguntou, mas ela já estava um tanto longe.

A ruiva foi até a mesa da Corvinal e parou perto da Luna, a qual lia um pergaminho com ar sonhador:

- Luna, eu preciso falar com você.

- Agora? –a loira perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da leitura.

- Não, no próximo século -ironizou - É claro que é agora!

A corvinal guardou o pergaminho num bolso e seguiu a ruiva. Quando já estava nos jardins, Luna perguntou:

- O que afinal é tão importante que não podia esperar eu terminar de ler a carta que o Nev me mandou?

- É realmente muito importante, ok? Eu preciso desabafar com alguém. –a ruiva confessou -Mas você tem que prometer não contar a ninguém.

- É claro que não irei contar. Aliás, quem é que vai dar crédito para a Di-Lua...

- Ah, Luna. Pare com essa auto-piedade. Você é uma ótima pessoa. Apenas não se deram conta disso ainda.

- Hum. O que você quer contar?

- Eu e o Harry terminamos de novo. Ele veio com aquela mesma história de em proteger e etc. Daí eu fiquei revoltada e deixei ele sozinho no Salão Comunal.

- Puxa Gina, você deve tá se sentindo super mal –e a ruiva assentiu –Você se trancou no dormitório e chorou a noite inteira?

- Não. Eu fui procurar uma pessoa pra desabafar. Já que essa pessoa me devia isso. –ela mediu as palavras.

- De quem você tá falando? –perguntou com curiosidade.

A ruiva olhou para os lados antes e murmurar:

- Do Malfoy.

A corvinal arregalou os olhos:

- Ele te consolou? –e sua voz estava cheia de descrença.

- É...por aí...Bem, eu o abracei e ele me abraçou de volta e eu chorei.

- Você chorou nos braços do Malfoy?!?

- Shiu! –Gina exigiu, mais uma vez checando se havia alguém por perto –Ou não te conto o resto.

- Ainda tem mais? –e a grifinória fez que sim –Então fala, Gina.

- Ele disse que Harry era burro por terminar comigo e me fazer chorar. Então eu...

- Então você?

- Eu o beijei. –ela baixou a cabeça –Eu estava tão carente e ele tinha sido legal comigo. –tentou se justificar.

- Hum. Então, quando o beijo acabou, você disse que era um erro e voltou para a sua torre.

- Não. –e pegou a amiga pelos braços, chacoalhando-a –Luna, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu dormi com Malfoy...

- Que coisa meiga. Ele ficou te consolando até que acabaram adormecendo.

- Luna, não é esse tipo de dormir. Eu e o Malfoy fizemos...você-sabe-o-quê, -murmurou muito envergonhada.

- Merlin! –ela exclamou –Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Hoje eu faltei na aula de Poções. Não tenho coragem de encarar o Malfoy.

- Eu não imaginei que a atração de vocês fosse tão forte. Que lindo, um romance proibido.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, Luna. –Gina afirmou com veemência.

- E por que não?

- Você é louca?

- Ah é? Pelo que me lembre quem fez loucuras na última noite foi você. –a loira zombou.

Gina bufou:

- Por muitas razões. Ele é o professor e eu aluna, nossas famílias se odeiam, eu acabei o namoro com o Harry muito recentemente, ele é um Comensal da Morte e provavelmente só me usou pra ter prazer por uma noite.

- Gina, você viu a Marca Negra no braço dele?

- Hum...Pra ser sincera eu não reparei nisso. Como pude ser tão tapada?

- Você já pensou que mais cedo mais tarde vai ter que encarar o Malfoy? E se ele não quis apenas te usar? E se ele te ama?

- Luna, não viaja. Não há amor algum. O Malfoy nunca vai se apaixonar por mim. –assegurou.

- Nunca se sabe. –e deu de ombros –Mas e você? Poderia se apaixonar por ele?

_"Espero que não." _Pensou, mas o que disse foi:

- Lógico que não. Eu apenas me sinto atraída por ele. Até uma bruxa míope vê que ele é bonito.

- Ah, eu acho que vocês formam um casal bonitinho. Sempre gostei daquele ditado que diz "os opostos se distraem", sabe?

- Os opostos se atraem, Luna. –corrigiu.

- Viu só? Até você concorda com esse lance de opostos. –comentou, feliz.

Gina rolou os olhos:

- Eu não concordo com nada. Apenas estava te corrigindo.

- Ah-han, me engana que eu gosto. –a loira piscou .

Ginevra perguntou a Merlin se merecia aquilo e ele respondeu-lhe que merecia aquilo e muito mais, mandando uma chuva forte. Luna e Gina correram pra dentro do castelo, enquanto Luna criava teorias para um amor entre a Weasley e o Malfoy. Por sua vez, a grifinória imaginava quais atrocidades teria cometido a Merlin em vidas passadas.

_"Ótimo. Nunca mais direi a palavra Malfoy, a menos que a Luna esteja a uma distância_ segura." pensou depois de fazer um feitiço que secou as suas roupas e dirigir-se para uma tediosa aula de História da Magia.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia prestar atenção ao professor fantasma. A voz dele era monótona, baixa e ritmada. A combinação perfeita para deixar alguém sonolento. Teve vontade de fechar os olhos e debruçar-se sobre a carteira, mas isso seria óbvia a demonstração de falta de interesse e atenção na aula. Gina realmente preferia poupar seus ouvidos dos sermões quilométricos de Hermione. Resolveu então escrever, assim poderia fingir que copiava o que Binns dizia. Molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou:

_"Droga de aula chata! Daí eu fico pensando em coisas que não deveria como as costas do Malfoy...Não disse? Só penso besteiras. Acho que na minha cabeça deve ter merda suficiente para fertilizar o solo de plantas de uma estufa inteira. Ah, mas que eu devo ter arranhado aquelas costas...ok, ok. O Malfoy nem é tudo isso, ele nem é tão gostoso assim. Tá bom, tá bom. Eu tava mentindo. Tava tentando acreditar que ele é menos gostoso do que é pra ver se assim parava de lembrar. Eu mal posso acreditar que fui capaz de ir pra cama com ele. Ah, mas aqueles olhos cinzentos...pareciam estar me chamando. E por que o sorriso dele tem que ser tão sexy? Eu deveria me arrepender e me envergonhar do que fiz. Mas não consigo pensar mais assim. Eu não imaginava que fosse tão bom... Se alguém me perguntar se eu iria de novo pra cama com o Malfoy, eu negaria até a morte. Mas pra ser sincera... Não preciso nem explicitar a resposta, certo? Alguém poderia pensar que sou oferecida. Mas ALÔÔ eu estava de TPM, fula da vida e ele foi legal comigo. Além do mais o Malfoy é bem disputado há tempos. Acho difícil uma garota normal resistir. E além do mais...Putz, eu nunca pensei sentir o que senti com ele. Será que com Harry também seria assim? Bem, pelo visto nunca saberei. Porém sei que um relacionamento entre eu e o Malfoy seria impossível. Aposto que pra ele sou apenas diversão de uma noite. E nem reparei no antebraço dele se tinha Marca Negra...Bem, havia coisas mais interessantes pra se olhar. De qualquer forma, apesar dele ter me levado ao paraíso por alguns momentos, isso não deve acontecer. Por quê? É errado e acabou! Ah, quer saber porque é errado? Aff, mas é tremendamente óbvio, tanto que vou enumerar as razões._

_1-) Ele é um Comensal da Morte. Ok, sei que não tenho a certeza. Mas é muito provável; já que o pai dele é._

_2-) Ele é meu professor. O emprego dele estaria em jogo, mas considerando que Voldemort esteja bravo com ele (o que eu não sei se continua sendo verdade) Hogwarts é um local mais seguro para ele. Hey! Desde quando a segurança do Malfoy me importa?!?_

_3-) Ele é o oposto de mim. Ele é um Malfoy, é sonserino, com sangue frio. Somos diferentes demais, nunca daríamos certo. _

_4-) Ele não sente nada por mim além de atração passageira._

_Por essas e por outras (como a reação da minha família e amigas) nunca daria certo um relacionamento amoroso entre nós. Graças a Deus o sinal já vai tocar e eu vou dar o fora dessa aula monótona. Ah, e assim que puder tacarei fogo nesse pergaminho."_

O resto do dia passou normalmente ou tão normal quanto poderia ser com Gina fugindo dos olhares do Malfoy e das conversas de Harry. Naquela noite sentia-se tão cansada que não teve problemas para dormir.

Durante o fim de semana, a ruiva agiu de uma maneira que deixou Hermione curiosa e orgulhosa. Primeiro porque Gina não acostumava agir assim e segundo porque a Weasley só dava uma pausa nos estudos durante as refeições. Além do mais Gina não era mais vista andando sozinha. No domingo à noite, quando a ruiva de um grande suspiro e recolheu suas coisas para ir para o dormitório, Hermione lhe perguntou:

- Gina, o que é que há com você?

Encarou a morena

_"Nada. É só que eu dormi com o Malfoy e não paro de pensar nisso e ninguém pode descobrir"._pensou, mas não foi o que disse:

- Estou tentando esquecer o Harry através dos estudos –deu de ombros.

- Sei... –murmurou, achava estranho que Gina não estivesse chorando mais. _"Será que ela superou o término do namoro tão rápido assim?"_

- Agora estou muito cansada e vu dormir. Boa noite.

Na 2ª feira Gima acordou conformada. Suas duas últimas aulas seriam de Poções e ela não poderia continuar faltando. Quando saiu do banho nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto estavam ali. Gina arrumou-se o mais rápido que pôde e pegou sua mochila, dirigindo-se apressada para o Salão Principal. Porém, antes que chegasse lá, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Pulou de susto e seu coração batia descompassado. Então ouviu a voz de Luna:

- Bom dia, Gina. Por que está tão pálida?

A grifinória virou-se para ela:

- Porque uma certa loira cabeça de vento quase me matou de susto.

- Ah, Gina. Quem você pensou que fosse? O Malfoy?

A ruiva corou a menção dele e olhou para os lados. Respirou aliviada ao constatar que ninguém tinha ouvido:

- Eu não quero falar sobre ele, está bem? Já é incômodo o suficiente ter que vê-lo nas aulas de Poções.

- Incômodo vê-lo na aula e não poder agarrá-lo? –perguntou num tom inocente, mas deu piscadela marota.

- Luna Lovegood! Eu não quero agarrar o Malfoy.

- Claro. E eu estou imaginando coisas.

- Que bom que concordou

- Hey! Era pra ser irônico. –a corvinal reclamou –Você está fugindo dele não está?

A ruiva respirou fundo:

- Luna, como é que você me conhece tão bem?

- Isso não foi irônico, certo? –a loira perguntou esperançosa.

- Certo. –Gina disse e Luna sorriu.

- Você costuma ser previsível, Gina. Mas tenho que assumir que me surpreendeu você ter transado com o Malfoy.

O rosto da grifinória ficou mais vermelho:

- Eu também não esperava isso de mim mesma. –confessou.

Luna abraçou Gina, pegando-a de surpresa:

- Você pode contar comigo sempre, Gina. –falou seriamente –Agora se anima e vamos tomar café.

- Obrigada. –agradeceu e as duas foram para o Salão Principal.

Quanto mais se quer que o tempo demore a passar mais rápido parece que passa. E não foi diferente com Gina. Muito antes do que pensou, estava na hora de encarar Malfoy. A grifinória foi para essa aula como se estivesse indo para a forca.

- Gina, eu sei que não é animadora a perspectiva de ter aula dupla de Poções, mas também não é o fim do mundo. –comentou Yumi Fushikawa.

- Eu sei Yumi, mas não tô nem um pouco a fim de aturar o Malfoy. Será que pode me fazer o favor de ficarmos o mais longe possível dele? Por favor, Yumi. Só hoje, vai?

Ela respirou fundo:

- Você sabe que não gosto de ficar no fundo, mas farei isso por você, mas só hoje. –a oriental respondeu.

- Obrigada. –a ruiva permitiu-se sorrir.

Ao entrarem na sala (neste caso masmorra) de poções dirigiram-se para o fundo da sala. Gina estava nervosa. Malfoy ainda não havia entrado na sala, mas a espera estava acabando com os nervos da Weasley. Ela respirava profundo e pesadamente e também tamborilava os dedos na mesa.

- Gina, você está bem? –Yumi perguntou, estranhando o comportamento anormal da colega.

- Tô. Eu só não quero que o Malfoy me humilhe perante a classe por causa do fim do meu namoro. –respondeu e para alívio a outra se convenceu.

Nesse instante o professor adentrava a sala, fechando pesadamente a porta ao passar. Por um segundo Gina sentiu como que seu coração tivesse parado para depois começar a bater com velocidade total. Draco vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza com os primeiros botões abertos. Por cima havia uma capa preta aberta. Ele varreu a classe com os olhos e quando avistou Gina, deu um sorrisinho quase imperceptível. A ruiva sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e sua respiração falhou quando seus olhos achocolatados encontraram os cinza gelo do loiro. No entanto, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o loiro deixou de olhar para ela e disse:

- Quero a composição que pedi na aula passada sobre antídotos e suas propriedades.

Todos os alunos, exceto Gina, levantaram-se e depositaram o trabalho na mesa do Professor de Poções.

"_Droga. Por que é que ninguém me avisou sobre este trabalho? Aposto que vou me ferrar por causa disso." _pensou dando um profundo suspiro.

- Hoje prepararão uma fácil poção do sono e a poção do morto-vivo. Quando terminarem coloquem as amostras no engradado em frente a seus respectivos números de chamada.

Gina fez o máximo que pôde para poder se concentrar, mas não foi completamente sucedida. Malfoy passava entre os alunos, observando seus caldeirões e fazendo comentários ocasionalmente. Ao chegar na mesa em que Gina estava, Draco foi até Yumi:

- Tem certeza que a consistência disso está correta, Fushikawa? –perguntou e a garota corou fazendo um gesto negativo –Então a deixe mais maleável.

Quando Draco posicionou-se atrás da Weasley ela sentiu o perfume dele e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ginevra, eu sei que faz melhor que isso. –sussurrou, fazendo-a se arrepiar –Tente descobrir qual ingrediente está em excesso. –e saiu de perto dela.

Após um tempo ela conseguiu descobrir o que estava em excesso e consertou. O tempo agora parecia se arrastar, mas não falhou o sinal que tocou indicando o fim das aulas. Todos arrumaram suas coisas e entregavam suas amostras para irem embora o mais rápido possível. Porém, antes que Gina pudesse ir embora, escutou a voz de Malfoy:

- Srta. Weasley permaneça na aula.

A Weasley tentou disfarçar o nervosismo enquanto via seus colegas saindo. O último foi Harry, que disse:

- Se quiser eu posso te esperar lá fora, Gina. –ofereceu-se.

- Obrigada, Harry. –agradeceu, sorrindo fracamente para o moreno –Mas não é preciso.

- É, Potter, ninguém aqui precisa de um cão de guarda. –Draco provocou.

Harry levou os punhos e lançou um olhar mortífero ao loiro, batendo a porta ao sair.

- Acho que ele ficou irritado. –o loiro comentou com uma expressão inocente.

- Não seja cínico, Malfoy. É óbvio que ele odiou o seu comentário. –Gina disse.

O loiro deu um sorriso misterioso, em seguida lançou um feitiço de impertubabilidade na porta e trancou-a.

- O que está fazendo, Malfoy?

- Só não quero que nos interrompam, Ginevra.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

- Malfoy...eu...você... –não conseguia articular as palavras.

- Por que você faltou na minha aula 6ª feira? –o loiro cortou-a.

Gina olhou para os próprios pés e sentiu-se enrubescer:

- Não tive coragem. –murmurou baixinho.

Draco levantou o queixo da Grifinória:

- O quê? O que você disse?

- Eu não tive coragem de te encarar, satisfeito?

O loiro acariciou a face dela:

- Você se arrependeu, Ginevra?

- Pare de me chamar de Ginevra, Malfoy. Eu odeio isso –tentou fugir do assunto.

- Quer que eu te chame como, ruiva? –perguntou em tom divertido –Gina é muito infantil e é como seus amiguinhos grifinórios sempre te chamaram.

- Que tal Weasley? –sugeriu

- Não, muito impessoal. –falou calmamente.

- Você não parecia se importar com isso antes.

- Disse bem. Antes. Agora é diferente, ruiva.

- Diferente como, loiro? –perguntou, tentando ignorar que uma mão de Draco enlaçava sua cintura –Eu não vejo nada de diferente.

Sem esperar mais nada Draco levou sua boca até a dela. Porém, a Weasley o empurrou.

- Não, Malfoy. –disse seriamente –Por que é que você não encontra outra aluna para satisfazer seus hormônios? Eu não vou ser sua diversão. Já foi o suficiente o que aconteceu na semana passada. Já provou, agora me deixa em paz. –teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez.

Draco começou a rir, o que irritou a Gina:

- O que é tão engraçado? –perguntou e ele não parou –É, vamos todos rir e pisar nos sentimentos de Gina Weasley. Ela é patética, não é mesmo? –disse com amargura e uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

Malfoy limpou a lágrima com seu dedo e só então Gina percebeu que ele estava sério:

- Eu não queria te magoar, ruivinha. Eu simplesmente ri por você pensar que apenas me aproveitei. Sei que tem razões mais que suficientes para pensar isso. Ri da ironia. De todas que você podia ter dito que usei e joguei fora. Mas não você.

- Pare de me torturar, Malfoy. –e tentou se desvencilhar dele sem sucesso –É tão prazeroso assim iludir e humilhar a Weasley Pobretona?

- Quando estivermos à sós eu sou Draco pra você, Kittie. –piscou-lhe um olho.

Gina bufou:

- Pare! Eu não quero e não vou ter qualquer intimidade com você. Quero que me chame apenas de Weasley, ok? Ginevra lembra a minha mãe quando fica brava comigo. Você não precisa me lembrar que sou ruiva, eu tenho espelho, obrigada. E por acaso você chama de Kittie todas as garotas que já beijou?

- Não, só você, Kittie. As outras são passado e se quer saber as chamava pelo nome. Ah, Kittie não me olhe dessa maneira...Fica uma graça irritada.

Gina estava vermelha, com a cara de poucos amigos, um olhar mortífero e fazia um leve bico com os lábios. Tentou controlar-se.

- O que você quer?

- Você, Kittie. –e deu um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos, fazendo a ruiva irritar-se mais ainda e mostrar o dedo do meio –Hum, boa idéia, mas só se for com você. –comentou num tom inocente.

- Aff. Será que você quer apanhar, Malfoy?

- Bate que eu gamo, Kittie. –respondeu zombeteiro.

A ruiva ergueu uma mão para estapeá-lo, mas Draco foi mais rápido segurando as duas mãos dela na altura da cabeça e prensando-a contra a parede:

- Seu estúpido, me solta! Eu te odeio, seu idiota! Metido, egocêntrico...

Draco colou-a com um beijo. A grifinória debateu-se e resistiu o quanto pôde, mas logo teve que se render aos lábios dele e o roçar suave de suas línguas. Assim que a ruiva começou a corresponder, o beijo tornou-se necessitado. Draco soltou os braços de Gina e eles prontamente enlaçaram seu pescoço. Draco segurou-a pelas pernas e levantou-a, segurando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Então o loiro deixou os lábios dela. Gina estava ofegante e sentia a respiração curta e cortada dele em seu pescoço enquanto beijava a região:

- Draco...Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Ele encarou-a. Aqueles olhos azuis a estavam hipnotizando.

- Porque você me deixa doido, Kittie. –disse simplesmente.

Num impulso, a Weasley alcançou os lábios dele e beijou-o de maneira delicada e provocante, demonstrando que gostara da resposta dele. Talvez ouvir "Kittie" da boca dele não fosse tão ruim afinal.

_"No que é que eu estou pensando? Aliás no que é que NÃO estou pensando_... _Eu não deveria."_ Gina pensou, mas não tomou qualquer atitude para parar.

Draco colocou-a de volta no chão e parou o beijo:

- Ainda me odeia, Kittie? –seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas havia um brilho de divertimento no olhar dele.

A Weasley corou, mas forçou–se a encará-lo e responder:

- Sim.

- Ah, mas que pena. Terei que fazer você me odiar mais ainda. –disse como quem comenta o tempo.

Malfoy afastou-se dela e escancarou a porta.

- O quê? –fez Gina

Isso mesmo, Srta. Weasley. –disse retomando a pose de Professor –Não pensa que pode cabular a minha aula e não fazer um trabalho e ainda ficar por isso mesmo. Por isso vou te dar uma detenção. Terá que limpar as masmorras por uma semana sem utilizar magia e eu vou supervisionar. Começa hoje às 8h da noite e não tolero atrasos. Quanto ao trabalho tem até 6ª feira para entregá-lo. –finalizou e Gina ficou estática encarando-o –O que ainda faz aqui? Despacha-te, pois tenho muito o que fazer. –resmungou e ela pegou a mochila para sair.

- Já estou indo, Professor Malfoy. –avisou com profunda ironia em seu tom.

- Às 8h, Weasley. –ouviu a voz dele enquanto saía da sala.

_"Por acaso o Malfoy tem dupla personalidade?" _perguntou-se com raiva dele.


	7. A Ceninha do Salão Principal

Capítulo 7: A Ceninha do Salão Principal

Ao sair da sala, Gina rumou direto para o banheiro da Murta, pensando que a chance de alguém encontrá-la seria menor. Assim que chegou lá, dirigiu-se até a frente do espelho:

-Meu Merlin, o Malfoy é louco! –exclamou ao ver seu reflexo.

O cabelo rubro estava um tanto bagunçado, os lábios estavam inchados e mais vermelhos que o normal, sua saia e camisa encontravam-se amarrotadas. Isso sem mencionar a vermelhidão em seu pescoço e na parte superior do colo, lugares que Draco tinha beijado.

Gina prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e foi quando ouviu uma risadinha entre excitada e histérica:

-Então o garoto Malfoy fez uma nova vítima...

Gina virou-se assustada e exclamou:

-Murta! Não, não é o que você está pensando...

-Hahá, não precisa tentar se explicar. Se eu fosse viva... –deu um suspiro –Eu costumava espioná-lo durante o banho no banheiro dos monitores no ano passado, sabe? Ele tem um belo corpo, sabe?

"_E como sei!" _a ruiva pensou involuntariamente.

-Mas ele é um arrogante insuportável.

-Bem, ele é mesmo um pouco arrogante e orgulhoso. Mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa. –disse com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

A ruiva arrumou-se na frente do espelho e disse:

-Murta, se você gosta tanto dele...Por mim, ele é todo seu.

-Larga de ser boba, garota! Você tem que aproveitar que é viva, Eu estou morta! –falou em seu tom histérico habitual –Sou uma pobre fantasma que não pode aproveitar um homem gostoso daqueles! –e pôs-se a chorar em seu box preferido.

A grifinória saiu do banheiro.

"_Puxa, a Murta é mesmo tarada. Ficar falando que espiava o Malfoy e que ele é gostoso...Se bem que ele é mesmo. Eu preciso conseguir resistir ao Malfoy. Ele diz que não quer me usar, mas quem garante?"_

Ginevra seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória, passando rapidamente por seus amigos e alegando cansaço. Ela tomou banho, ficando assim mais relaxada e tirando o cheiro do perfume caro de Malfoy.

Como após as aulas os alunos não eram obrigados a utilizar o uniforme, apenas as caspas das casas, a grifinória vestiu uma calça e uma blusinha decotada, porém a capa fechada não mostrava as roupas que vestia. Nos pés calçou um tanto gasto, mas ainda assim confortável par de tênis.

Ao descer, o trio a esperava:

-Então, vamos jantar? –perguntou.

-Sim, mas primeiro você vai dizer o que a doninha queria com você. –Rony exigiu.

Gina revirou os olhos:

-Me deu até 6ª-feira para entregar o trabalho que vocês entregaram hoje e me deu uma semana de detenção.

-Uma semana?!? –Harry perguntou num misto de raiva e indignação –Aquele puto! Isso não é justo!

-Harry! –Hermione exclamou em tom de bronca e Gina olhou surpresa para o ex-namorado –Pensei que só o Ronald tinha a boca suja, mas pelo visto você aprendeu esse péssimo hábito.

-Dá um tempo, Mione. –Harry resmungou.

A morena revirou os olhos e virou-se para Gina:

-Realmente não é justo. O Malfoy pegou pesado ao dar 1 semana de detenção por ter cabulado uma aula.

-Nada que o Snape não faria. –a ruiva disse.

-O quê? Está defendendo o Malfoy, Gina? –Rony perguntou, abismado.

-Claro que não! –ela apressou-se a responder –Apenas estava querendo dizer que era uma atitude esperada vinda de um sonserino. Agora vamos jantar porque estou com fome. Não quero ir para a detenção de estômago vazio.

Assim finalmente dirigiram-se para o Salão Principal. Para Gina o tempo passou rápido e quando se deu conta de que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para as 8h da noite, tomou um último gole de sua limonada e saiu do Salão após despedir-se do trio. Por andar apressadamente chegou ofegante em frente a sala de Malfoy. Respirou fundo por algumas vezes e então bateu à porta:

-Entre. –ouviu a voz arrastada dele e entrou.

Gina fechou a porta e Draco fez o feitiço para trancá-la. Sorriu, aproximando-se:

-Boa noite, Kittie.

-Boa noite, doninha albina. –devolveu, ácida, fazendo o sorriso dele vacilar.

-Você não está facilitando as coisas, Weasley. –comentou, enlaçando a cintura dela e puxou a garota contra si.

-E quem disse que eu quero facilitar, Malfoy? –questionou-o.

Draco fez um muxoxo:

-E o que aconteceu com o "Professor Malfoy"? –quis saber.

-Por que eu deveria te tratar como professor se você não está me tratando como aluna?

Ele riu brevemente:

-Bem, você tem uma certa razão. –e beijou-a.

Por saber que ele era mais forte, Gina nem tentou resistir. Porém, assim que o beijo acabou, ela colocou as mãos contra o peito dele, mantendo-o afastado:

-O que foi, Kittie? –olhou-a nos olhos e acariciou a face dela.

A grifinória estremeceu com o toque dele e não conseguia parar de admirar os olhos cinzentos.

-É...eu...Draco. –respirou fundo –Você me chamou aqui para cumprir uma detenção.

-O meu beijo é tão ruim a ponto de você preferir cumprir uma detenção? –perguntou ironicamente, mas havia dúvida nos olhos dele.

Gina ficou vermelha ao dizer:

-Eu g-gosto do seu beijo.

Ele sorriu e soltou-a:

-Ok, pode começar a sua detenção. E para não dizer que eu sou mau, você pode usar magia. –disse, dirigindo-se para sua mesa e sentando lá.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela terminasse a tarefa, visto serem apenas feitiços de limpeza que tiveram que ser realizados.

-Pronto, Malfoy. Acabei a detenção. –Gina disse e ele se levantou.

Após dar uma olhada pela masmorra, o loiro deu um sorriso aprovador:

-Você realmente fez um bom trabalho. Leva jeito pra isso, Kittie, não?

Ela estreitou os olhos amendoados:

-Pare de insinuar que sou pobre e sirvo de elfo doméstico durante as férias de verão. Sei que para você eu sou apenas a Weasley Pobretona. –falou seriamente, com um leve bico.

Ele rolou os olhos:

-Eu não quis te ofender, Kittie. Pelo contrário, quis dizer que seus feitios de limpeza são melhores que os meus.

-Tá, Malfoy. Agora estou indo. –falou com impaciência.

-Não mesmo. –Malfoy disse automaticamente com um sorriso irônico em seus lábios e segurando-a por um braço.

-E por que não? –ela desafiou-o.

-Bem, há basicamente dois motivos. Qual deles quer saber?

-Os dois. –respondeu, mais impaciente ainda.

-Primeiro que se fosse agora, saberiam que te deixei usar magia na detenção. Segundo e não menos importante, eu não pretendo deixá-la sair tão cedo daqui. –e enlaçou a cintura dela.

-Não, Malfoy. –ela falou, mas não parecia tão decidida.

-Já disse para me chamar de Draco, Kittie. –falou, olhando para os olhos dele –Eu te quero, ruiva. Seja minha. –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, provocando arrepios.

-Draco, pare com isso. Você não vai me usar como usou outras. Além do mais é proibido. Eu sou aluna e você é professor. Se alguém descobrir sobre nós estaremos ferrados.

-Eu não vou contar a ninguém, você vai?

-Não, Draco. Justamente porque não haverá o que contar. –ela ainda tentava resistir e chamá-lo à razão.

-O que é a vida sem um pouco de risco, Kittie? Não há razão para viver se não puder se sentir vivo. Deixe-me trazer um pouco de adrenalina para as nossas vidas...

-Mas, Draco...

O loiro colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela:

-Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. O que me diz?

Gina suspirou. O que tinha a perder? Não conseguia pensar numa resposta, apenas que adorava a sensação de quando ele a beijava e tocava.

-Eu devo estar louca para concordar...Eu aceito. Vamos tentar. Mas por acaso isso foi um pedido de namoro?

Após alguns instantes em silêncio, em que eles apenas se encararam, o loiro confirmou:

-Sim, foi. –e tentou beijar a garota, mas ela virou o rosto, impedindo-o.

-Então não vai ficar com outras?

-Não. É só você que eu quero, Kittie.

Gina sorriu e abraçou-o, deixando-se ser beijada por ele. Os dois beijavam-se com vontade e não pareciam querer parar tão cedo. Porém, precisava esclarecer algumas coisas com o loiro, então quebrou o beijo:

-O que foi? –perguntou, encarando-a.

-Draco, você não me pediu em namoro só pra transar comigo, não é? –perguntou, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

não, claro que não. Eu sei que você não é apenas um belo rosto e corpo. Você tem conteúdo, Kittie. –sorriu, incerto.

-Hum...Draco, e-eu...eu era... –ela estava envergonhada.

-Você quer dizer que era virgem, certo? –Malfoy perguntou e ela fez que sim –Eu percebi. –confessou.

-Você achou ruim? –a grifinória preocupou-se.

-Não, mesmo achando que você agiu por impulso, eu me sinto honrado. Sei que para garotas como você é algo muito especial. Quando acordei e vi que estava sozinho na cama, me senti culpado. Não queria que pensasse que eu só me aproveitei e me odiasse. Você se arrependeu da sua primeira vez ter sido comigo?

-Bem, no começo sim. Eu me senti muito culpada, já que tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com o Harry. Mas depois passou e eu só conseguia pensar em como me senti nos seus braços. Para ser sincera, o Harry nunca fez com que eu me sentisse assim.

Draco deu um sorriso vitorioso:

-Quer uma segunda dose? –ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

Gina ficou mais vermelha ainda:

-Draco! –ela exclamou.

-Sim, você quer. –ele disse com um sorriso sedutor e soltou-a.

A ruiva ficou com cara de interrogação enquanto ele dirigia-se até uma prateleira e pegou um frasco, em seguida oferecendo para ela:

-Beba, é poção anticoncepcional. –ele explicou.

Ginevra bebeu de um gole só e perguntou:

-O que é que uma poção dessas faz por aqui?

-É uma poção um tanto complicada e por isso eu quis fazer. Sabe como gosto de um bom desafio, não é? –ele falou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos da namorada e guiando-a até seu dormitório.

Trancou a porta e acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dela, fazendo-a sorrir. O loiro passou a dar selinhos nos lábios dela. A Weasley abraçou-o pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. Draco carregou-a e deitou-a na cama:

-Agora apenas olhe. –Malfoy disse e começou a se despir.

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao vê-lo se desfazendo de todas as peças. Gina arrancou a capa que vestia e quando fez menção de tirar a blusa, Draco enlaçou a cintura dela e beijou-lhe os lábios sofregamente enquanto enfiava suas mãos por debaixo da blusa dela para desabotoando e tirando o sutiã e a blusa. O loiro sorriu e passou a beijar o pescoço dela. Gina passava as mãos pelo corpo dele, sentindo a textura de cada centímetro da pele do corpo de homem bem feito sob seus dedos. Estava ali com ele e não conseguia se imaginar em qualquer outro lugar. Draco agora beijava e acariciava os seios de Gina, enquanto ela bagunçava os cabelos loiros. De repente a ruiva virou o jogo, ficando sobre ele:

-O que pretende fazer, Kittie? –perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

Ela sorriu:

-Provocar um certo loiro. –falou, passando um dedo pelos abdominais dele.

Em seguida passou a beijar o pescoço dele, descendo para o peitoral e chupando os mamilos. O loiro estava um tanto ofegante quando ficou por cima dela novamente:

-Você me deixou com mais água na boca, Kittie. Agora arcará com as conseqüências. –falou puxando as calças e calcinha dela.

-Creio que vou adorar as conseqüências. –encorajou-o, apesar de ter um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Draco afastou as pernas de Gina e deslizou para dentro dela com cuidado. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, mas continuou a encarar os olhos azuis-acinzentados.

Estavam em silêncio, mas seus olhares diziam muito. Diziam que o que tinham era especial e valia os riscos.

O loiro passou a se mover vagarosamente sobre ela, logo arrancando suspiros da ruiva. Gina passou as mãos pelas costas do Malfoy, tentando puxá-lo ainda mais contra si. Ao sentir as mãos da namorada sobre seu corpo, Draco aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos. Logo alcançaram um ritmo alucinado e seus gemidos preenchiam o quarto. O prazer extremo não tardou a ser experimentado pelo casal, fazendo-os tremer e dar um último gemido mais alto. Draco deu um selinho em Gina e então saiu de cima dela para deitar-se ao lado. Os dois estavam ofegantes e não falaram nada enquanto seus corpos arrefeciam e suas respirações eram regularizadas. Malfoy então abraçou-a:

-No que está pensando, Kittie?

-Em você, em nós, querida doninha albina. –e riu ao ver a cara indignada do loiro –Ora, você me chama de Kittie. –ela acariciou o rosto dele.

-É porque você é minha gatinha.

Ela riu:

-Isso é loucura, Draco. Eu nunca imaginei que poderíamos ficar assim.

-Assim como?

-Juntos...na cama. Achei que nos odiaríamos para sempre. –falou, erguendo-se para olhar para ele, apoiada pelos cotovelos.

-Que bom que eu finalmente consegui te enxergar propriamente. –ele sorriu –Você é maravilhosa.

-Obrigada. –desviou o olhar do rosto dele e olhou para os braços fortes.

Draco ergueu o queixo dela:

-Está procurando o que acho que está? A Marca Negra? Ainda pensa que sou um Comensal da Morte?

Gina ruborizou. Era exatamente isso o que ela estava fazendo e como não encontrou nada na pele extremamente pálida do namorado, disse:

-Desculpa, Draco. Eu... –ele calou-a com um beijo.

Foi um beijo intenso e longo, o que os deixou sem fôlego.

-Eu não deveria desconfiar de você, mas a verdade é que conheço tão pouco da sua vida.

-Para ser sincero eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. –encarou-a.

-Por que não? –ela insistiu, encarando-o de volta.

-Olha, a minha vida não foi um belo romance ou passou perto de ser um conto de fadas. Lembrar disso me traz uma série de emoções negativas. –a expressão dele era ao mesmo tempo triste e séria –espero que você me entenda.

-Se isso não te faz bem, então não vamos falar disso. –deu um selinho nele.

O loiro sorriu:

-Vamos ter que continuar fingindo que nos odiamos na frente dos outros. Mas será apenas encenação. Estou te avisando antes para que não fique magoada comigo.

-É, não podem desconfiar de nós. Mas como faremos para nos encontrar?

-Bem, por enquanto você tem uma semana de detenção comigo, mas depois daremos um jeito. Não pense que se livrará dos meus beijos, Kittie.

-E quem disse que eu quero me livrar? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto, puxando-o para um beijo.

Após vários beijos ardentes, Gina pareceu preocupada ao perguntar:

-Draco, que horas são?

-Quase meia-noite. –respondeu ao olhar no relógio da cabeceira.

-Nossa, já é tarde! Eu preciso ir.

-Já vai me deixar? Eu queria tanto que você pudesse ficar a noite inteira comigo. Nós poderíamos fazer coisas muito interessantes...

Ela suspirou:

-Eu deveria saber que você é viciado em sexo...Nem sei quantas garotas entreouvi no banheiro dizendo que dormiram com você.

-Agora sou um bom garoto. –ele fez cara de santo –Resolvi ser monogâmico.

-Bom mesmo. –ela fez um bico, que Draco beijou.

Gina empurrou-o:

-É sério, Draco. Eu preciso ir ou as pessoas vão desconfiar.

-Tá bom, mas eu vou te acompanhar. Não quero que minha namorada ande sozinha de noite por corredores escuros.

-Nossa, que namorado zeloso eu fui arrumar. –ele comentou enquanto começava a se vestir.

Após amos estarem completamente vestidos, Gina perguntou:

-Draco, se você me acompanhar, alguém vai acabar nos vendo, não acha?

-Claro que não. Eu vou usar a capa da invisibilidade. –falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Você tem uma? –perguntou com surpresa.

-Sim. Digamos que depois que eu descobri que o Potter tinha uma, convenci meu pai a me comprar uma.

-Hum. –ela murmurou, enquanto ele pegava a capa no guarda-roupa.

O loiro cobriu-os e posicionou-se atrás da namorada, abraçando-a pela cintura. Gina começou a andar e Draco tinha que tomar cuidado para não pisar no pé dela. Demoraram um tempo considerável para chegar perto da Torre da Grifinória. Ele virou-a de frente para si e beijou-a longamente.

-Boa noite, Kittie. –sussurrou por fim ao ouvido dela.

-Boa noite, doninha. –ela sussurrou de volta e saiu de debaixo da capa antes que ele fizesse algum comentário sobre o "simpático" nome que ela o havia chamado.

-Senha? –a Mulher Gorda exigiu.

-Sangue de Dragão. –Gina respondeu.

Seguiu direto para seu dormitório e não teve dificuldade alguma para pegar no sono. No dia seguinte, Ginevra acordou com ótimo humor. Arrumou-se e desceu sorridente para o Salão Comunal:

-Bom dia. –falou rapidamente para o trio e continuou andando a passos largos.

-Gina! –Harry chamou quando ela estava passando pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

A ruiva respirou aliviada. Não queria falar com Harry. Sabia que ele começaria com assuntos que ela não queria discutir. Para Gina estava acabado entre eles e não tinha volta. Faltava o moreno entender isso...

A grifinória deu um leve sorriso ao pensar em Draco. Duvidava que as pessoas desconfiassem deles já que eram um casal altamente improvável. Ela nunca imaginara que pudesse ter algo com o sonserino e no entanto agora estava com ele e não conseguia se arrepender disso. Apenas torcia para que não se apaixonasse. Já tinha sofrido demais por Harry Potter, não queria sofrer também por Draco Malfoy. Deu um suspiro antes de entrar no Salão Principal. Era cedo e por isso havia pouquíssimos alunos tomando café-da-manhã nas mesas das casas.

À mesa dos professores estavam apenas Draco, Flitwick e a Diretora. A ruiva lançou um breve olhar ao loiro, que a encarou de volta. A seguir, a Weasley sentou-se à mesa da Casa dos Leões e começou a servir-se de suco de abóbora com mel e algumas torradas com geléia. Evitou tirar os olhos de sua refeição, pois temia que eles se dirigissem ao Professor de Poções. Esperava que ele estivesse sendo discreto também e a pensar que ele era um sonserino e um Malfoy, julgava que ele sabia fazer isso muito bem.

Após alguns minutos o trio juntou-se a ela e Harry fez questão de sentar-se ao seu lado. O silêncio estabeleceu-se. Hermione resolveu tentar começar um assunto:

-O dia está lindo, não?

O céu estava nublado, algo um tanto incomum para um dia de verão:

-Mione, querida. Fala sério, hoje o dia não está dos melhores, olhe para este céu cinzento. –Rony disse e a morena fez cara de contrariada.

Ao ver que a Monitora Chefe iria responder e provavelmente começar uma longa briga, a ruiva interveio:

-Eu gosto de dias nublados. É uma questão de preferência e gosto não se discute. –ela ia dizendo ao casal, quando sentiu a mão quente de Harry sobre a sua –O que foi, Harry? –perguntou polidamente, tentando livrar sua mão da dele, mas o moreno a segurava firmemente.

-Não dá pra ficar assim, Gina. –ele falava baixo, para que só ela ouvisse, o que era facilitado, já que Hermione começara uma conversa melosa com Rony para garantir privacidade aos dois amigos.

-Assim como, Harry? –ela se fez de desentendida.

-Você está me evitando. Eu já entendi que você não quer que eu te proteja demais, Gi. Por que é que a gente não volta a namorar?

-Não dá, Harry. –respondeu calmamente –Será que dá pra você soltar minha mão? –pediu educadamente, mas seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho, visto que ele a estava irritando com aquela insistência.

-Me escuta, Gi. Você tem que entender que o que eu fiz foi o que julguei ser melhor para você. Mas já que isso te revolta tanto...Nós podemos...

Ela cortou-o:

-Não há "nós". Você matou o "nós", Harry Potter. Quem precisa entender algo por aqui parece ser você. –ela falou, séria, aumentando sem perceber o tom de voz.

De repente os olhos verde-esmeralda do moreno faiscaram ameaçadoramente e ele encarou-a duramente:

-Tem outro na jogada, não é mesmo, Ginevra? –perguntou e a ruiva arregalou os olhos tanto pela pergunta quanto por ele tê-la chamado pelo primeiro nome, coisa que nunca antes havia feito –Você sempre gostou de mim e agora vem com desculpas esfarrapadas para não voltarmos. Porra, eu já pedi desculpas! Só pode ter outro. Me diga quem é o desgraçado e eu... –falava cheio de raiva, quando foi cortado.

Gina não conhecia essa face de seu ex-príncipe encantado. Sim, porque ela costumava pensar isso dele enquanto seu amor era utópico e não correspondido. Claro que já o tinha visto com raiva, mas isso pensava que era apenas a forma dele lidar com a morte de entes queridos como Sirius e Dumbledore. Respirou fundo:

-Nós não temos mais nada, Harry. E eu não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida. –levantou-se, pronta para ir embora, mas o grifinório levantou-se também e segurou-a pelo braço.

A essa altura todos olhavam para os dois, mas Harry e Gina pareciam estar alheios a isso:

-Você tem outro. –sentenciou numa voz baixa, magoada e com raiva contida.

Gina suspirou:

-E se eu tiver outro? E se esse outro não me tratar como uma frágil bonequinha de porcelana e for um namorado melhor que você e não brincar comigo de ioiô? Porque foi isso o que você fez, Harry James Potter. –falou, descontando toda a frustração que sentia sobre o namoro deles.

-Mas eu te amo, Gina. Fomos feitos um para o outro. –ele disse e não deu tempo para que ela respondesse, puxou-a para um beijo.

Draco Malfoy não estava com o melhor de seus humores. Levantou-se da cama sorrindo ligeiramente ao lembrar-se da última noite com Gina. Porém, sua alegria durou pouco. Logo se lembrou da carta que tinha que escrever e da série de problemas que tinha, capazes de fazer sua cabeça girar. Bufando, o loiro trocou seus pijamas por uma calça preta que combinava com os sapatos do mais caro couro de dragão, camisa branca, um suéter cinza e por cima uma habitual capa preta.

Após fazer sua higiene matinal, foi com desânimo que sentou-se à mesa da sala de poções e escreveu a carta. Demorou cerca de meia-hora e em seguida dirigiu-se ao corujal. Escolheu uma coruja cinzenta, que lembrava seus olhos e despachou a carta.

Sabia que ainda era cedo, mas estava faminto. Então se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. Minerva McGonagall e Flitwick eram os únicos professores que ali estava. O loiro cumprimentou os dois com um bom dia sem emoção e sentou-se ao lado direito da Diretora. Minerva continuou a conversar com Flitwick, como se não tivesse havido qualquer interrupção e o loiro respirou fundo, começando a se servir.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, mas ele percebeu quando alguém com uma longa cabeleira ruiva adentrou o Salão Principal. Não pôde evitar encará-la. Seus olhos cruzaram-se brevemente e ele reprimiu a repentina vontade de sorrir. Porém, Ginevra Weasley logo desviou o olhar e encaminhou-se para a mesa da Grifinória. O loiro agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando-se para sua refeição. Pouco tempo depois que Gina tinha chegado ao Salão Principal, o trio também chegou. Rony e Hermione abraçados e Harry mais atrás com uma expressão séria. Observou Potter sentar-se ao lado da ruiva e não gostou do que viu. Ainda assim manteve-se inexpressivo, mas seus gélidos olhos cinzentos, os quais se encontravam estreitados, demonstravam grande desagrado. Ficou observando o menino-que-sobreviveu e quando o viu pegar na mão da ruiva, cerrou os punhos involuntariamente. Desviou o olhar de tão aborrecida cena e continuou a comer, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

"_A ruiva é minha, Potter. Nada do que você fizer mudará isso." _Pensou, confiante.

Por Gina estar sentada na parte da mesa da Grifinória que era um tanto próxima da mesa dos Professores, o loiro pôde ouvir, quando ela disse um tanto irritada:

-Não há "nós". Você matou o "nós", Harry Potter. Quem precisa entender algo por aqui parece ser você.

Draco teve que se controlar para não exibir um satisfeito sorriso pela resposta dela. A resposta de Harry, ele não conseguiu ouvir. Desviou os olhos novamente. E ao dar uma olhadela de esguela, viu-a levantar-se e Potter segurar seu braço para tentar impedi-la de ir embora.

"_Como ele se atreve?!?" _pensou com raiva.

Não ouviu o que o moreno tinha dito, mas fez a ruiva dizer um tanto alto:

-E se eu tiver outro? E se esse outro não me tratar como uma frágil bonequinha de porcelana e for um namorado melhor que você e não brincar comigo de ioiô? Porque foi isso o que você fez, Harry James Potter.

Dessa vez ele quase engasgou com suco e teve que fingir um acesso de tosse para não rir da cena. Mas a alegria de Draco Malfoy durou pouco, porque logo Harry puxou a grifinória e beijou-a com fervor. O loiro tinha vontade de fazer o moreno em pedacinhos. Os poucos alunos que ali haviam começaram a bater palmas.

"_Maldito! O que ele pensa que está fazendo com a minha ruiva?!? E o que esses idiotas estão aplaudindo" _Malfoy fervia de raiva e seu rosto começava a adquirir uma coloração rosada, tamanho o esforço que fazia para não parecer incomodado com aquilo.

-Eles estão tumultuando o Salão Principal, Diretora. –viu-se dizendo a Minerva antes que pudesse se refrear e como ela não disse nada, continuou –Eu darei um jeito nisso. –e sem esperar por resposta de Minerva, levantou-se e começou a andar em direção a Gina e Harry.

A ruiva empurrara Potter e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, o que fez com que as pessoas abrissem suas bocas em espanto e começassem um falatório interminável.

-Nunca mais faça isso! –ela exclamou, brava, tentando soltar seu braço da mão dele –Me solte!

-Fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você, Ginevra ou o quê?

Nesse instante, Draco chegou por trás de Harry e com aparente calma comentou:

-E pelo visto não lavaram os seus ouvidos, Potter. É surdo ou o quê? A Srta. Weasley claramente pediu que a soltasse.

Harry soltou a ex-namorada e virou-se para encarar o loiro:

-Isso não te diz respeito, Malfoy. Vá cuidar da sua vidinha miserável.

Draco respirou profundamente:

-Menos 20 pontos para a grifinória e detenção para os dois por uma semana. Você vai cumprir detenção com Filch, Potter. E a Weasley vai rotular poções para entregar para Madame Pomfrey. E sim, isso me diz respeito, Potter. Será que não podem ter as briguinhas em algum local que não o Salão Comunal. Parece que tem pessoas que esqueceram de passar na fila do senso do ridículo.

-E tem pessoas que passaram várias seguidas na fila da cretinice, não é Malfoy? –Gina disse, olhando-o seriamente.

Draco estava surpreso pelo comentário dela, mas não demonstrou isso.

"_É guerra que quer, Kittie? Pois guerra é o que terá." _

O Mestre de Poções sorriu desdenhosamente:

-Claro, Weasley. Assim, como a sua família na da procriação de coelhos.

A ruiva pareceu magoada, mas tudo o que ele fez foi dar as costas e retornar para a mesa dos Professores.

Gina estava atrasada para a aula de Advinhação, mas não se importava muito. No entanto, andava depressa. A única coisa boa naquela aula era que podia conversar com Luna e inventar previsões malucas, o que a corvinal fazia muito bem, arrancando várias risadas da ruiva. Tinha se demorado mais no dormitório, arrumando seu material escolar. Não gostava de chegar muito cedo às aulas da Trelawney, de fato preferia chegar quando todos já estavam entrando na sala.

Porém, se não andasse logo, chegaria atrasada nessa sua primeira aula do dia. Caminhava apressadamente, quando sentiu um par de mãos taparem sua boca e puxá-la para uma sala vazia. A ruiva tentou se soltar, mas ao sentir o perfume de Draco, relaxou um pouco. Quando o loiro tinha trancado a porta da sala vazia, ela olhou-o emburrada:

-Eu tenho aula agora, me deixa ir.

-Não sem antes você me dizer o que foi aquilo hoje cedo no Salão Principal. –ele cobrou.

Gina revirou os olhos:

-Será que não tem mais o que fazer, doninha? Vai deixar seus alunos te esperando?

Draco encarou-a seriamente:

-Eu tenho esse horário vago.

-Deixe de ser egocêntrico, não quer dizer que eu também tenha.

-Você não perde nada deixando de ir ver a morcega velha. Agora não me enrole, ruiva. Oh, Kittie, acha que pode brincar comigo? –ele passou uma mão pelo rosto dela –Não pode não, _querida. _–disse ironicamente, segurando-a pelo queixo.

-Me solta, Malfoy. Você ficou louco, foi? Me agarrou no meio de um corredor e agora está me ameaçando?

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o queixo dela:

-Eu só quero que você me explique que porra foi aquela do Potter te beijar.

-E eu quero que você me explique que porra você tinha que se intrometer. –disse, fazendo uma imitação do tom de Draco, o que o fez estreitar os olhos.

-Ah, que ótimo, não? –falou ironicamente –Agora eu tenho que ficar quieto assistindo a minha namorada beijar o ex dela na frente de quem quiser ver. Realmente é algo maravilhoso.

Ela bufou:

-Que droga, Draco! Você viu, ele me beijou a força. Eu não queria, eu bati nele. Não precisava você ter se intrometido. E se as pessoas desconfiarem?

-Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada, Kittie. Você me ofendeu e eu te ofendi. Mas precisava me chamar de cretino?

-E você precisava chamar a minha família de coelhos? –ela cruzou os braços e fez bico.

-Oh, você fica uma graça quando está brava. –ele zombou, enlaçando a cintura dela.

-Aqui não, Draco. –ela disse, desviando quando ele fez menção de beijá-la.

-O que você quer dizer com "Aqui não"? –perguntou um tanto confuso.

-Só estou dizendo que aqui não é lugar para... –ficou vermelha.

-Sua pervertida! –ele riu dela –Eu não estava pensando nisso. Hoje à noite teremos muito mais tempo... –murmurou sugestivamente no ouvido dela.

-Promete que não vai ficar se intrometendo na minha vida? –perguntou, encarando-o.

-Kittie... –ele murmurou em tom de quem vai protestar, mas ela beijou-o.

Quando o beijo ia ficar mais profundo, ela parou:

-Promete, Draco. É sério, as pessoas vão acabar desconfiando. –falou e beijou o pescoço dele.

-Ok. –ele se deu por vencido e olhou para seu relógio de pulso –Temos mais 45 minutos, os quais eu pretendo aproveitar muito bem. –prensou o corpo dela com o seu contra a parede.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo segundos depois a boca de Draco sobre a sua. É, aqueles 45 minutos seriam realmente bem aproveitados.

N/A: Digam q vão comentar, sim? Façam uma autora feliz!


	8. O Baile de Dia das Bruxas

Capítulo 8: O Baile de Dia das Bruxas

31 de dezembro, Dia das Bruxas. Para surpresa de todos, a severa Diretora de Hogwarts havia decidido fazer um baile nesta noite. A escola, mais precisamente a ala feminina, estava em polvorosa. O baile seria à fantasia e durante aquele dia garotas discutiam maquiagens e penteados enquanto garotos ficavam se gabando por quem tinham convidado para ir ao baile.

Ginevra não queria ir, já que ir com Draco estava completamente fora de cogitação. Mas o loiro havia insistido que ela fosse. Harry, claro, a convidara. Mas a ruiva dissera a ele que iria sozinha. Além do moreno, outros garotos tentaram convidá-la, mas ela rejeitou todos os convites. Luna também não tinha par, já que o namorado dela, Neville, não mais fazia parte de Hogwarts.

Como que para fazer uma brincadeira por todas as vezes que Draco a chamara de Kittie, resolveu que sua fantasia seria de gata. Fez um coque em seu cabelo, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Usou uma tiara com orelhas de gato e uma máscara por sobre seus olhos. Vestiu uma blusinha estilo baby look e uma minissaia (da qual saia uma cauda) por cima de uma meia arrastão. Nos pés usava uma bota de salto fino e cano longo. A fantasia fora montada por ela e era no geral preta. Olhou-se no espelhou e pensou que Draco gostaria. Perfumou-se, passou uma maquiagem básica e colocou os brincos que tinha separado previamente. Depois disso considerou-se pronta. Por onde passava, atraía olhares. Alguns dos garotos que estavam sós (porque estavam esperando seus pares ou porque iam sozinhos), assoviaram ou fizeram alguns comentários quando a ruiva passou, fazendo-a corar.

Encontrou-se com Luna e cumprimentaram-se com um beijo. Gina rapidamente notou que a amiga estava toda de laranja:

-Hum...Luna, qual é mesmo a sua fantasia? –perguntou um tanto incerta.

-Cenoura, é claro. –respondeu, um tanto etérea.

As duas foram até o Salão Principal, onde seria realizado o baile. As mesas das 4 Casas haviam sumido. No meio havia uma pista de dança. Há um canto havia uma grande mesa com comes e bebes. A decoração incluía lanternas de abóboras, esqueletos, aranhas, sapos entre outras coisas um tanto sinistras.

Ainda era o começo do baile e havia poucos alunos pelo Salão Principal, no entanto, todos os professores estavam presentes, sentados à mesa dos professores. Não demorou a achá-lo, mas levou alguns segundos até reconhecê-lo. Em sua fantasia o loiro usava um chapéu (o que escondia boa parte de seus cabelos loiros), uma máscara nos olhos, uma camisa preta e ela deduziu sabiamente que uma calça de mesma cor também. Para complementar ele vestia uma capa que apenas cobria as costas e que possuía um fecho a frente.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia qual fantasia era aquela, mas sabia que achava que seu namorado estava muito sexy com ela. Mal se conteve quando o loiro lhe dirigiu um discreto sorriso. Não parecia exatamente que ele estava olhando para ela, mas Ginevra sabia que ele estava.

-Gina? Gina! –Luna já a chacoalhava e a ruiva pareceu voltar à Terra.

-O que foi, Luna? Por que está me chacoalhando?!?

A loira ficou um pouco envergonhada por ainda estar a chacoalhar a amiga e imediatamente parou o gesto, tentando se explicar:

-Ah, desculpe, Gina. Mas é que você estava muito desligada. Andou tomando sopa de Nargulés?

-Sopa de Nargulés? Isso existe? –a ruiva perguntou para si mesma, mas a corvinal ouviu.

-Mas é claro que existe. É extremamente fácil de se preparar e...

Gina revirou os olhos e disse:

-Tá bom, Luna. Já entendi. Alguém já te disse que você tem uma imaginação muito fértil?

-Não. Eu só falo a verdade que muitos não querem ver. O Nev, por exemplo me acha muito inteligente e criativa. –sorriu ao mencionar o namorado.

A ruiva deu um suspiro. Como seria bom poder falar de seu namorado para as outras pessoas. Poder falar o quão atencioso, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo quente, irritante e arrogante Draco Malfoy poderia ser. Encontrava-se irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo loiro e havia dado conta disso há pouco tempo. Não queria sofrer, tendo em vista a sua experiência com Harry Potter, por isso tentara não se apaixonar. No entanto, a luta contra seus sentimentos fora em vão. Malfoy a havia conquistado de uma maneira que nem Harry fora capaz e ela estava surpresa com este fato. Ela não tinha ainda confessado ao Mestre de Poções que o amava, assim como ele também nunca dissera algo assim. Mas pelo jeito que Draco agia com ela, Gina julgava que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ele.

Era tão complicado para ela ter que ficar inventando desculpas para sair sozinha e ir se encontrar com Draco na sala dele ou em locais onde não passava ninguém. Tinha vontade de dizer a todos que Draco Malfoy era seu e esfregar isso na cara das garotas que davam em cima dele e principalmente a uma "asinha" em especial... No entanto, seria mesmo Ginevra Molly Weasley dona do coração do loiro?

-Gina, você está bem? –a loira perguntou, preocupada, ao ver como a amiga parecia mais desligada do que si mesma.

-Claro, Luna. –respondeu, mesmo sem ter ouvido a pergunta.

-Hum...E o Harry? –a loira tentou puxar assunto.

-O que tem ele? –perguntou, um tanto seca.

-Ele queria vir com você, não é mesmo? Por que você não dá uma chance para ele? O Harry parece realmente deprimido por ter te perdido.

-O que foi, Luna? O Harry agora te paga pra defender ele, é? –perguntou duramente.

-Não, Gina. –a corvinal pareceu ofendida –É só que eu não sou cega. Ele gosta mesmo de você e...

-Pára, Luna! É tarde demais para o Harry. –declarou seriamente –Eu já estou apaixonada... –e então tapou a boca, percebendo que falara demais.

Lovegood abriu um imenso sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam em curiosidade:

-Por quem?!?

-Ninguém...

Luna revirou os olhos:

-Você me conhece, Gina. Não pensa que eu sou tão boba assim como o resto da escola, certo?

-Não, Luna, mas é que...

-Sem mas nem meio mas. Se você tentar me enganar, só vai confirmar que realmente acha que eu sou a Di-Lua Lunática que...

Gina revirou os olhos:

-Não me venha com esse ataque de auto-piedade, Luna Lovegood! –repreendeu a amiga.

-Então me diga por quem você está apaixonada!

A ruiva olhou para os lados, preocupada, mas ninguém parecia ter ouvido a exclamação da loira. Gina bufou pela chantagem emocional da amiga:

-É platônico, um amor impossível. Satisfeita?

-Não, eu quero saber quem é. É o Malfoy?

Gina engoliu em seco, mas logo inventou uma desculpa:

-Eu fiz uma promessa. Não contar a ninguém por quem estou apaixonada a não ser que eu consiga ficar com ele. Não posso nem te deixar tentar adivinhar, sinto muito, Luna.

-Ah, tá bom então, compreendo esse tipo de promessas. –falou despreocupadamente, nem parecendo que há segundos atrás estava morta de curiosidade e em seguida mudou de assunto -Eu vou alimentar a Lula-gigante, quer vir comigo.

"_Mas que tipo de idéia é essa?!?" _a ruiva pensou, mas acabou concordando com a amiga após ver que Harry estava por perto. Ficar por ali sozinha seria quase pedir para que o moreno viesse conversar consigo.

Gina seguia a Srta. Cenoura, ou seja, Luna. Com alguma dificuldade devido aos seus saltos altos e finos, caminhava pelos terrenos gramados da escola, as árvores eram um tanto espaçadas, mas belas. Aquelas árvores eram muito utilizadas pelos alunos, tanto para descansar à sombra num dia de verão quanto para uma sessão de amassos...E foi a grifinória pensar nessas utilidades das árvores que se sentiu um puxão. Luna nem deu por sua falta e falava animadamente sobre os espécimes fascinantes como a lula - gigante.

Foi encostada contra o tronco de uma árvore por um cara mascarado, mas através das fendas daquela mascara podia ver dois orbes acinzentados:

-Você me deu um susto, sabia? –disse em tom de repreensão.

Um pequeno sorriso de escarninho surgiu nos lábios dele:

-Essa era a idéia, uma abordagem rápida, sabe? Ou até mesmo a sua amiga Miss Lunática ia me ver.

-Não a chame assim, Draco. A Luna é minha amiga.

Draco revirou os olhos e mudou de assunto:

-Eu já te disse que está muito sexy, Kittie?

-Não mais que você. –ela sorriu meio maliciosa -Adorei a sua fantasia, é do que?

-Bem, fui numa loja em Hogsmeade e tinha gostado dessa fantasia. A vendedora disse que era a fantasia de Zorro, um herói de um filme trouxa.

-Você realmente ficou bem nela, mas foi só por isso que você praticamente me obrigou a vir no baile?

Ele olhou-a seriamente:

-Não. Eu quero me desculpar pelas vezes em que me atrasei para nossos encontros noturnos. Meus afazeres como professor são mais numerosos do que eu pensava.

-Tudo bem, Draco, eu sei disso. –a ruiva respondeu e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

Draco deu um pequeno e um tanto vacilante sorriso, acariciando a face dela e em seguida juntando os lábios de ambos. Foi um beijo profundo e demorado. Cada toque de suas línguas só fazia aumentar o desejo de ambos. As mãos do loiro passeavam pelo corpo da namorada, mas antes que ele pudesse perder o controle, parou o beijo:

-Não é o lugar nem o momento mais indicado para...

-É, você tem razão. –ela concordou, envergonhada e desviando o olhar para o lago –Você é tão controlado, Draco. –ela falou e ele ergueu ligeiramente uma de suas sobrancelhas –Isso foi um elogio. –completou.

Draco sorriu e deu uma piscadela marota para ela:

-Bem, eu tenho algo para você. –murmurou, enfiando a mão num bolso e retirando de lá uma caixinha.

-O quê...? –a ruiva balbuciou com os olhos brilhando.

Ele riu por causa da expressão incrédula e fascinada que ela tinha no rosto:

-Hey, não é nada demais. Não é como se eu fosse te pedir em casamento pra você fazer essa cara de espanto. Eu apenas queria saber se você queria tornar nosso relacionamento mais sério. –explicou calmamente.

-Como assim? –perguntou, ainda confusa.

-Alianças de compromisso, gravei nossos nomes nelas. Você usaria? –perguntou, não deixando transparecer qualquer ansiedade em seu tom.

Gina sorriu e abraçou o namorado pelo pescoço:

-Claro, Draco. Mas você está ciente de que isso é dar a certeza de que estou namorando alguém? Além do mais, uma pessoa observadora poderia notar nossas alianças.

-Eu sei disso. Mas para confirmarem teriam que ver o interior das alianças e eu não acho que isso vá acontecer, a não ser que você tire e mostre para alguém.

Ela sorriu, radiante:

-Você tem razão. –e ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas encarando-o –Draco, você tem noção de que se não fosse a Diretora nos dar aquela detenção com as algemas, muito provavelmente não estaríamos aqui agora nessa situação?

-Sim. Agradeço secretamente a ela por isso. –deu um sorriso ladino e então abriu a caixinha, tirando dois anéis prateados de lá –Bem, eu não tinha certeza de qual tamanho caberia em você, sorte ser magicamente ajustável.

Draco pegou a mão direita de Gina com certa delicadeza e beijou-a, antes de empurrar a aliança pelo dedo anelar dela. A grifinória fez questão de também colocar pessoalmente a aliança no dedo do namorado.

-Pronto. –murmurou satisfeita, após terminar de empurrar o anel –Estou tão feliz com isso, Draco. –e o sorriso dela refletia a sinceridade de suas palavras.

O loiro sorriu também, acariciando o cabelo de Ginevra. Foi pego de surpresa quando o olhar dela sobre o seu se intensificou e ela disse pela primeira vez:

-Draco, eu te amo.

Foram segundos tensos. O que saíra dos lábios de Gina tinha sido apenas um murmúrio, mas fora claro e verdadeiro. Os olhos de Malfoy arregalaram-se levemente em surpresa, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Ou melhor, quase. O rosto do loiro estava inexpressivo, mas havia diversos sentimentos em seus olhos. Um deles atormentando-o como nunca antes: culpa. Quis sumir e trancar-se em algum lugar esquecido para todo o sempre. Como poderia estar se sentindo mal a esse ponto? Ele se perguntava e a única resposta que encontrou era que amava Ginevra Molly Weasley. Sim, definitivamente ele estava perdido...

Não teve mais coragem de encará-la e mirou seus sapatos como se fossem as coisas mais incríveis em que já havia posto os olhos. Sentiu um calor em suas faces e sabia que deveria estar corado, o que quase nunca acontecia. E o pior era que ele sabia que a razão dessa vergonha tinha mais que um simples motivo.

-Eu também te amo. –falou baixinho e acuado.

Ouviu um profundo suspiro por parte da ruiva. Por um lado ela estava tentando ser compreensiva, mas por outro sentiu uma ponta de tristeza:

-Olha, Draco, você não precisa dizer que me ama só pra me deixar feliz. Eu não quis te obrigar.

-Não foi você que me obrigou. –deu uma pausa –Fui eu mesmo, o que eu sinto por você...

-Sério, Draco. Você não consegue nem me encarar, eu não estou brava com você. Agradeço por se importar comigo o suficiente para dizer que me ama mesmo que...

Ele então olhou para Gina, fazendo-a perder a fala.

"_Draco Malfoy está corado?" _perguntou a si mesma de maneira espontânea.

O loiro revirou os olhos:

-Não precisa me lembrar que eu estou vermelho como uma garotinha apaixonada em seu primeiro encontro. –disse, um pouco ácido.

A ruiva riu discretamente e então a curiosidade assolou-a:

-Como assim? Eu apenas pensei...Você é legiminente?

-Ah, sim. Mas sou melhor em oclumência. Evito tentar ler os pensamentos das pessoas, são um tanto pessoais. Eu não gostaria que ficassem sabendo dos meus...

-Quantas vezes...?

-Eu já pratiquei legiminência em você? –ele perguntou e ela assentiu –Só agora.

-Hum...Que bom...ou você saberia que me sinto atraída por você há um bom tempo e do jeito que você era, jogaria isso na minha cara.

Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de todas as brigas e discussões infantis deles. Algum tipo de nostalgia por trás de tudo...

-Bem, sobre o que eu disse há pouco...Eu estava sendo sincero. Eu nunca tinha falado "Eu te amo" para nenhuma garota, você é a primeira.

A ruiva abriu um enorme sorriso e puxou Draco contra si, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Ao separar os lábios, Gina disse:

-Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. –ela declarou e ficou um pouco surpresa por ele não ter feito nenhum comentário convencido.

Ele deu um selinho nela, em seguida passando uma mão pelo rosto dela:

-Acho melhor voltarmos ou darão por nossa falta, Kittie.

-É, infelizmente você tem razão. Mas eu queria tanto ficar aqui com você.

-Eu também. –ele disse sinceramente.

-Então o que acha de nos encontramos depois do baile na sala precisa?

-Eu adoraria, mas não vai dar. Tenho poções de alunos pra checar e amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo porque não tenho a primeira aula do dia vaga.

-E amanhã de noite?

O loiro suspirou. Tinha um compromisso inadiável, mas não poderia dizer a ela o que era. Então inventou:

-Tenho que corrigir trabalhos.

A ruiva bufou:

-Merlin que me livre! Nunca vou querer ser professora. –reclamou.

-Depois de amanhã então. Eu prometo. –e colocou em seu rosto uma expressão de cão abandonado.

Ela suspirou:

-Tá bom, fazer o quê? –disse um tanto emburrada.

O loiro enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela e entre beijos disse:

-Não fica assim, Kittie. Eu prometo te recompensar.

A ruiva fez com que o namorado a encarasse:

-Com notas e pontos para a Grifinória?

Ele riu e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça:

-Nem tente me corromper.

-Tá, Draco. –ela revirou os olhos –Agora eu devo ir procurar a Luna antes de voltar para o castelo. Você vai poder voltar antes que eu.

-Não exatamente agora, certo? –perguntou um pouco manhoso.

-Por quê? Não era você que estava falando antes que devíamos voltar antes que dessem por nossa falta? –ela perguntou, confusa.

-Sim. Acontece que eu não vou deixar você ir sem se despedir direito de mim. –sorriu malicioso.

Ela devolveu o sorriso:

-Apenas lembre-se que eu tenho um baile para voltar, então não desarrume tanto o meu cabelo ou amasse minhas roupas. Ou você sabe...os fofoqueiros vão ficar falando de mim.

-Cabelo eu não sei arrumar, mas eu sei desamassar roupas com magia. Sempre foi um feitiço muito útil, sabe? –deu uma piscadela, antes de levar seus lábios aos dela.

O beijo começou delicadamente, com pequenos selinhos, mas então Draco pediu passagem com sua língua. Gina levou as mãos em volta do pescoço do loiro, acariciando a nuca e desejosa de sentir os fios loiros sob seus dedos. Porém, o chapéu da fantasia de Draco a impedia de mexer nos cabelos dele como queria. Malfoy desceu suas mãos pela lateral do corpo da ruiva e parou na cintura, puxando-a vigorosamente contra si. Após a passagem de um tempo que eles não saberiam precisar, separaram suas bocas.

Gina suspirou:

-Fiquei sem ar.

-Você não espera menos, certo? –perguntou, convencido, com a respiração também desregulada.

-Convencido. –ela murmurou, subindo na ponta dos pés e dando um selinho nele, em seguida afastando-se –Draco, minhas roupas. –ela olhou para baixo e confirmou que realmente estavam amassadas.

O loiro sacou a varinha e fez um feitiço não verbal, que fez as roupas dela parecerem recém-passadas:

-Adorei mesmo sua fantasia, Kittie. –ele lançou um olhar apreciador e passou a língua pelos próprios lábios num gesto de provocação.

-Até mais, meu Zorro. –disse, jogando um beijo no ar e indo em direção ao lago, procurar por Luna.

Após Gina estar a uma distância razoável, Draco ajeitou suas vestes e então foi em direção à entrada do castelo. Estava com a sua pose de superior que costumava exibir, mas por dentro estava abalado. Malfoy adoraria ter o controle da situação, mas há muito perdera o mínimo que possuía no começo.

"_Decididamente eu estou ferrado!" _pensou, amaldiçoando sua própria vida e os rumos impróprios que a mesma havia tomado.

Resolveu pegar uma bebida e então ir até a mesa dos professores para tentar engatar alguma conversa com algum deles. Porém a única que por ali estava era Pansy Parkinson. O loiro já pensava em dar meia volta e sair de perto dela, mas a morena segurou firmemente seu pulso:

-Fugindo de mim, Draco? –perguntou sonsamente.

O loiro revirou os olhos e perguntou fingindo paciência:

-O que você quer, Pansy?

Ela dirigiu-lhe um sorriso matreiro, aproximando-se e pegando o copo de bebida da mão dele para tomar alguns goles e em seguida devolver. Para Draco não era realmente nenhuma surpresa aquele gesto atrevido da sonserina:

-Ah, faz tempo que não conversamos. –disse num tom que pretendia ser meigo, enquanto colocava uma mecha de sua franja para trás.

Foi a deixa para que Draco a observasse melhor. Pansy Parkinson estava tremendamente provocante em sua fantasia de diabinha. O contraste dos tecidos preto e vermelho com a pele alva dela fazia uma boa combinação. Apesar de sedutora, a morena não atraía mais o loiro há um bom tempo e isso porque ele a conhecia o suficiente para achá-la irritante.

-Não me lembro de ter assuntos pendentes com você. –falou rudemente, mas o sorriso não abandonou os lábios da professora de Herbologia.

Pansy comentou de maneira "inocente":

-Sabia que é feio iludir garotinhas? Principalmente se for uma grifinória insossa e sua aluna.

O loiro não deixou transparecer o medo. Talvez ela só estivesse especulando. Apesar disso, Malfoy depositou o copo da bebida em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços:

-Não sei do que está falando. –respondeu na defensiva.

A morena riu brevemente e falou ao ouvido dele:

-Sabe, Draco, eu não sou cega e nem surda. Eu vi você e a Weasley perto do lago. –declarou –Vamos dançar? –perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo, já puxando o loiro para a pista de dança.

A música que tocava era lenta. Draco colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e com a outra segurou uma das mãos dela, conduzindo-a lentamente.

-Olha, Pansy...

-Não adianta tentar mentir. –ela o cortou –Eu vi vocês se beijando, ouvi você dizendo que a ama. Pra que tudo isso? Só pra ir pra cama com ela? Aquela pobretona vale tudo isso?

Draco lançou um olhar mortal para Pansy:

-E daí se eu quiser ficar com a Weasley? Não é da sua conta.

Pansy sorriu zombeteira:

-E você acha que ela vai querer ficar com um Comensal da Morte? Aposto que andou escondendo a Marca Negra dela, não é mesmo?

As palavras da morena chegaram como veneno aos ouvidos de Malfoy. Ele respirou profundamente antes de perguntar:

-Qual é o seu preço?

Ela pareceu ofendida:

-Ora, Draco...

-Você não me engana. –ele a cortou –O que você quer para ficar calada sobre isso?

Ela suspirou e então começou a falar:

-Sabe, eu nunca entendi como os garotos dessa escola parecem babar por aquela garotinha. Ela é uma pobretona ruiva sem-sal. Primeiro o Potter, heróizinho do mundo Mágico ficou atrás dela e agora você. Eu costumava gostar de você Draco. Você foi o meu primeiro amor, sabia? Mas eu sempre nutri uma paixão secreta pelo Potter também...

-Aonde você quer chegar?

-A Weasley conseguiu os dois caras que eu mais quis na vida. É simples, eu quero você e também quero o Potter.

-Isso é um absurdo! –ele reclamou com pura raiva emanando de seu ser –Não faz sentindo. Você disse que costumava gostar de mim, quer dizer que já não gosta mais.

-É, eu sei. Mas não posso negar o quanto você é atraente, Draco, e também o fato farei você por chifres na cabeça daquela puta disfarçada de santa.

-Você é uma salafrária, Parkinson. Lave a sua boca para falar da Ginevra. Você é que é a puta da história.

-Você quer ou não o meu silêncio? Pensasse antes de ser tão descuidado...Além do mais a gente só vai transar uma vez, está bem? Eu te direi quando. Quanto ao Potter...

-Pra que você o quer? Para entregá-lo ao Lord e receber todas as honrarias por isso?

-É, quando eu me cansar de brincar com ele. Agora quero saber se você tem alguma idéia de como eu posso me aproximar dele. Por que eu já tentei algumas coisas e sei que fizeram ao menos ele me enxergar como uma mulher atraente. Mas eu tenho que fazer ele esquecer aquela Weasley...

O resto do que Pansy estava dizendo, o loiro não ouviu. Estava ocupado demais observando sua namorada dançar com Potter não muito longe de onde ele e a sonserina se encontravam.

Ao voltar para o Salão Principal com Luna, Gina procurou Draco com os olhos e viu que ele conversava com Pansy Parkinson. Tentou relevar, mas seu sangue fervia ao imaginar "aquelazinha" dando em cima de seu namorado. A ruiva odiava Pansy Parkinson e sabia que o ódio era recíproco.

-Aquela vaca... –murmurou.

-Quem? –Luna perguntou.

Gina revirou os olhos:

-A Parkinson dando em cima do Malfoy. Aquela lá parece estar com uma placa dizendo "Vou abrir minhas pernas pra você". Ela é ridícula!

-Tudo isso é ciúmes, Gina?

-Não! –a ruiva tentou parecer indignada –Por que eu teria ciúmes do Malfoy? É só que a Parkinson é uma vaca, ela não se dá o valor e... –e então Gina parou de falar ao ver Draco e Pansy se posicionando para dançarem –Com licença, Luna, eu vou procurar o Harry.

Não demorou para encontrá-lo. Ele estava sentado sozinho e parecia emburrado. O olhar dele aparentemente estava em Malfoy e Parkinson:

-Você não acha que aqueles dois se merecem? –perguntou para Gina.

-Ah, claro. –mentiu –Hum, quer dançar? –emendou.

Harry sorriu:

-Claro. Você não poderia ter aparecido numa hora melhor.

-O quê?

-O Rony e a Hermione resolveram ir dançar e me deixaram sozinho. –ele respondeu.

Os dois então foram para a pista de dança e Gina fez questão de ficar em um lugar onde Draco poderia vê-la facilmente, o que logo aconteceu. A grifinória viu o olhar bravo que ele lançou e ficou um tanto satisfeita por isso.

"_Se não foi ciúmes, pelo menos incomodado ele está." _Pensou.

-Draco! Você está me ouvindo?

Ele revirou os olhos antes de encará-la:

-Quer conquistar o Potter? Que tal começando por dançar com ele? Ele está logo ali.

-Ok. Ah e mais uma coisa, nada de contar para a sua namoradinha que eu sei sobre você, entendeu?–ele fez que sim e os dois foram dançando, chegando cada vez mais perto do casal grifinório –Olá Weasley, querida. –Pansy falou afetadamente –Você poderia dançar um pouco com o Draco enquanto eu danço com o Potter?

No entanto, Pansy nem esperou resposta e foi logo fazendo com que Potter soltasse a Weasley e em seguida puxou o moreno para longe.

-Hum, parece que sobramos nós. –o loiro comentou –Vai fazer a desfeita de não dançar comigo?

Draco posicionou Gina e segurou a cintura e mão dela de maneira formal e não se atreveu a encostar demais os corpos:

-Eu não pensei que teríamos a chance de dançarmos juntos sem parecer suspeito. A que devemos a súbita bondade da Parkinson?

-Hum...Ela disse que queria falar sobre algo de Herbologia com o Potter. –ele inventou.

A ruiva encostou a cabeça contra o corpo de Draco e fechou os olhos momentaneamente:

-Eu queria poder eternizar esse momento. –ela disse e o loiro teve sérias dificuldades para não sorrir.


	9. Decepção

Capítulo 9: Decepção

Ginevra encontrava-se na Sala Precisa. A decoração atual da sala consistia numa lareira acesa, um tapete negro e macio que cobria o chão e uma cama de dossel com lençóis de seda. Havia também uma cadeira de espaldar alto na qual sua capa de inverno estava pendurada e um sofá de estofado branco, que ficava virado para a lareira, portanto de costas para a porta. A ruiva estava sentada no mesmo. Tinha as pernas cruzadas e balançava um pé ritmadamente, como se com aquele gesto pudesse expurgar de si a frustração por Draco estar atrasado. Sentia que se virasse a cabeça para vislumbrar mais uma vez a porta da Sala Precisa, acabaria ficando com torcicolo. Bufou com impaciência.

"_Merlin, eu não mereço isso. O Draco tá me fazendo de palhaça ou o quê? É a terceira vez nessa semana que ele me deixa esperando." _Pensou inconformada.

Tais tipos de pensamentos nada amistosos cruzavam sua mente com crescente freqüência. Como ele ousava deixá-la esperando por...Quanto tempo fazia mesmo? Ah sim, um relógio apareceu em cima do console da lareira quando a grifinória pensou sobre o horário. 20h e 30min. Ele estava meia hora atrasado. Draco Malfoy que preparasse os ouvidos, pois Ginevra Molly Weasley planejava um longo sermão.

Quando a ruiva pensava que sua impaciência já não tinha como aumentar, mãos taparam-lhe os olhos e uma voz rouca e arrastada sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. A voz dele:

-Boa noite, Kittie. –e fez questão de roçar os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela enquanto falava.

-Você está atrasado. –ela disse friamente.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado e rodeou o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. Fora convocado por Voldemort sem aviso prévio e só tinha sido liberado pouco tempo atrás.

-Eu sei que está brava comigo, Ginevra. Eu também sei que me atrasei quase uma hora e que parece um descaso, mas isso não é verdade. Peço que me perdoe. Tive um compromisso de última hora.

-Compromisso de última hora?!? –ela bradou, ainda muito brava –Claro, porque para você a última coisa na escala de importância é o nosso namoro e você não se importou em me avisar que se atrasaria. Que compromisso é esse que te faz ficar atrasado 50 minutos?

"_Você acha que ela vai querer ficar com um Comensal da Morte?" _o que Pansy havia dito na noite do baile ecoava em sua mente.

Parkinson provavelmente estava certa. Por que Ginevra Weasley, que possui Harry Potter aos seus pés iria querer ficar com um Comensal da Morte que luta do lado em que ela repudia tudo? Por um lado Draco forçava-se a pensar que não contava a ela porque se o fizesse o plano de Voldemort estaria perdido. No entanto, ele sabia que mais do que a segurança de seu próprio pescoço e de sua mãe, ele queria Gina perto de si porque a amava. Era um sentimento agridoce e paradoxal. Ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia forças, era sua fraqueza. Havia felicidade em simples gesto como uma troca de olhares, mas também havia tristeza por trás dos olhos cinzentos. E a culpa...Constante companheira de Malfoy, a qual já ia apresentando-lhe marcas como olheiras. Mas ele era um Malfoy. Ele era forte, precisava ser forte. Ou pelo menos era nisso que ele tentava acreditar e no que se apegava com todas as forças.

-Tive que ir a Hogsmeade. Caso de envenenamento. Tive que ministrar e levar às pressas a poção. –mentiu de maneira extremamente convincente.

Preocupação surgiu no semblante da Weasley:

-Nossa, Draco. Envenenamento? Seria obra de algum Comensal da Morte?

Ele pegou ambas as mãos da namorada e respondeu:

-Possivelmente. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Não quando temos coisas muito mais interessantes a fazer. –disse e alcançou os lábios dela.

A ruiva não prolongou muito o beijo, logo se afastando:

-Você é um garotinho mimado. Eu não esqueci que me deixou esperando. Não pense que eu vou fazer o que você quer. Você não merece.

O loiro revirou os olhos:

-Kittie, eu já te disse que precisei cuidar de um caso de envenenamento. Queria que eu deixasse a pessoa morrer?

-Draco, eu me arrumei toda para você e deixei de jantar para vir te ver. E você nem elogiou o meu penteado ou sequer teve a consideração de me mandar um bilhete avisando.

Só agora o loiro percebia a trança embutida que havia sido feito com o cabelo rubro:

-Desculpe, Kittie. Essa trança ficou bem no seu cabelo. E eu prometo que se precisar me atrasar de novo, irei te avisar.

Ainda assim ela cruzou os braços e virou de costas para ele.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

"_Isso deve ser TPM." _Pensou com desgosto.

O loiro abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-O que você quer fazer, Kittie?

Gina soltou-se de Draco e em seguida empurrou-o de costas no sofá. Ela beijou brevemente os lábios dele e depois se aninhou contra o corpo dele:

-Eu só quero ficar assim pertinho de você. Sentir que o que nós temos é real.

Draco não ousou retrucar, apenas abraçou o corpo da grifinória. Sentiu uma sensação de paz, a qual prevaleceu sobre a culpa. Daria tudo para poder ficar assim com ela todos os dias sem nenhuma preocupação. Daria tudo por um mundo em que não houvesse uma guerra, um mundo em que ele não precisaria ser um Comensal da Morte e que pudesse apenas ser ele mesmo: Draco Malfoy, senhor de sua própria vida.

No entanto, se ele fosse realmente sincero consigo mesmo, sabia que isso era apenas uma utopia distante. Ele era um Comensal da Morte e o mundo bruxo estava sim em guerra. E ele nem de longe poderia considerar-se dono de seu próprio nariz, porque tinha um bruxo de olhos vermelhos e sem nariz, que mandava nele.

O olhar do loiro tornou-se vidrado, enquanto ele encarava as chamas da lareira.

"_Eu não queria realmente ter me tornado um Comensal...Se ao menos eu pudesse fugir." _

Mas ele não poderia deixar tudo para trás. Tinha se tornado um Comensal para proteger sua família. Agora seu pai estava morto e sua mãe...Como ele havia ficado preocupado com ela ao receber a carta de Snape há aproximadamente um ano. Temera pela vida dela. Sonhava que estavam torturando-a e depois a matavam dolorosamente.

Pouco depois que tinha terminado a escola, Draco ficou sabendo que sua mãe fora feita prisioneira de luxo de Voldemort. Narcisa era bem alimentada, bem vestida e apesar de não estar em uma cela, era impedida de sair do "modesto" esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas, uma mansão no interior da Inglaterra.

Voldemort tinha deixado perfeitamente claro para Draco que o loiro deveria seguir à rica seu plano ou Narcisa Malfoy sofreria as conseqüências. Ela poderia não ser a mãe mais amorosa do mundo, mas Draco estava ciente de como ela o amava e também amava seu pai. Fora com surpresa que ele presenciara a máscara de mulher independente e feliz cair quando seu pai morrera. Não houvera corpo para ser enterrado, mas testemunhas afirmavam que não havia como Lúcio ter sobrevivido. Narcisa chorara por dias e Draco era o único que estava lá para consolá-la. Ainda podia lembrar-se dela dizendo "Agora somos apenas nós dois, meu filho. Cuide-se, porque eu não suportaria perdê-lo também."

A situação de Malfoy não era das mais favoráveis. Enquanto por um lado era pressionado por Voldemort, por outro Pansy Parkinson o chantageava. Ela queria encontrá-lo na sala dele na noite seguinte e Draco podia perfeitamente imaginar o que ela queria com ele.

"_A vaca da Parkinson, tenho vontade de esganá-la com minhas próprias mãos." _Pensou com raiva.

Gina, que olhava para o rosto do namorado, notou a mudança da expressão facial dele.

-O que foi, Draco? Parece incomodado com alguma coisa.

-Não é nada, Kittie. Estou sobrecarregado. –ele respondeu e não deixava de ser verdade.

-Você precisa descansar, Draco. E eu estou aqui te prendendo. Desculpe, vá dormir.

-Não, não. Tá tudo bem. –ele respondeu, não querendo deixar de sentir o calor do corpo dela entre seus braços.

Ela bufou:

-Draco, seu teimoso. –ela fez menção de levantar-se, mas então levou uma mão à testa e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Nada, só tontura. –ela respondeu, reabrindo os olhos –Nada demais.

-Como nada demais. Deve ser porque você não foi jantar. Também está com dor-de-cabeça? Estômago vazio dá dor-de-cabeça.

-Não é porque não jantei. Eu tenho isso já faz algum tempo.

-E por que não foi até Madame Pomfrey? Você tá comendo mal ultimamente?

-Juntando os estudos e nossos encontros, tá me deixando bem cansada, então não posso dizer que minhas refeições estão o mais regradas possíveis, mas eu já disse que não é nada demais.

-Depois eu sou o teimoso...

Ela revirou os olhos:

-Ah, eu vou indo embora então.

-Ai, essas pessoas da grifinória que não agüentam ouvir verdades.

Gina empurrou Draco, mostrando não ter gostado do comentário do loiro. Ele então a apertou num abraço:

-Ai! –ela reclamou.

-O que foi? Nem foi um abraço de urso, vai.

-Doeu aqui. –ela apontou inocentemente os mamilos e passando os dedos levemente por eles, como que para checar que tudo estava normal.

Draco abriu um sorriso muito do malicioso ao dizer:

-Se eu beijar, sara.

-Draco! –ela exclamou, falsamente indignada.

-Vai dizer que não gosta da idéia? Duvido.–desafiou.

-Você me conhece bem demais. –ela respondeu.

Draco encarou aquilo como uma permissão e deitou-a no sofá. A seguir abriu os botões da camisa dela, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, o que a fez corar. Ela usava um sutiã cor-de-rosa e delicado. Para o deleite do sonserino, abria na frente e ele não teve qualquer dificuldade em tirá-lo. Ele passou as mãos muito levemente pelos seios dela, o que trouxe arrepios no corpo da ruiva e causou o enrijecimento dos mesmos.

Malfoy subiu e desceu as mãos algumas vezes as mãos pela curva da cintura da namorada antes de abaixar-se e começar a beijar um dos mamilos.

-Ai, Draco!

Não tinha sido por prazer e ele parou, olhando-a seriamente:

-Tá sensível demais pra ter doído assim tão facilmente. Você tá grávida?

-Não. Não pelo que eu saiba. As regras estão atrasadas, mas apenas 3 dias. Já aconteceu de atrasar antes. Além do mais eu tomo as devidas precauções pra não engravidar.

-Acho bom. –ele respondeu, sem perceber um pouco rude.

Os olhos amendoados estreitaram-se e ela empurrou-o:

-Então eu sirvo pra deitar na sua cama, mas não sirvo para ser a mãe dos seus filhos, é? Acha que eu engravidaria só para por as mãos na sua maldita fortuna?!? –indignou-se, já fechando os botões de sua camisa.

-Não é nada disso, Ginevra. Apenas esta não seria a melhor hora para alguém ter um filho. Caso não tenha percebido, há uma guerra lá fora e...

-E o quê, Draco Malfoy? Eu deveria saber que você nunca mudaria. Não sei por que eu insisti...

-Você disse que me amava, mas pelo visto prefere ficar com alguém que você não precise querer mudar, como o maldito Potter Perfeito.

Gina calçava com pressa seus sapatos, quando respondeu:

-Não me procure mais, Malfoy. Se é alguém que deite na sua cama que você quer, vá procurar uma das prostitutazinhas que adorariam abrir as pernas pra você. Pensa que eu não vejo como as alunas te olham? Ou então vai e escolhe a prostituta mor da Parkinson, você não vai ter nem que estalar os dedos. –disse, sem medir as palavras ou as conseqüências.

Ela levantou-se do sofá e foi andando determinada em direção a porta. Não tinha dado nem cinco passos, quando Draco segurou-a pelo braço:

-Espera, Ginevra! –falou seriamente –Você está sendo precipitada e está colocando palavras na minha boca.

-Me deixa, Draco! Eu não quero mais te ver! –se soltou dele e saiu da Sala Precisa sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Gina foi direto para a Torre da Grifinória e começou a sentir uma cólica terrível pelo caminho.

"_Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Eu tinha que ficar com essa cólica maldita justo agora? Culpa daquele canalha do Malfoy. Grávida? Que absurdo! Como se eu quisesse algum centavo do dinheiro da família idiota dele." _Pensou com raiva.

Depois de um banho e de se preparar para dormir, Gina deitou-se na cama. O sono não veio. Ela ficou pensando em sua briga com Draco e sentia-se cada vez pior. A raiva sendo substituída por tristeza. Ela tinha chutado o pau da barraca, mas seu orgulho não a deixava cogitar a possibilidade de pedir desculpas a ele. Também duvidava que o loiro pisaria em seu orgulho e implorasse perdão. Ao pensar que talvez aquele realmente tivesse sido o fim do relacionamento entre eles, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Realmente amava Draco Malfoy. Ela tinha confiado a ele tudo. Seu amor, sua virgindade, sua alma.

Ele era seu professor, ter que vê-lo e saber que nunca mais poderia tocá-lo era deveras tortura. Mal acreditava que novamente estava sofrendo por amor. Depois de sofrer por Harry tinha prometido a si mesma que não mais iria se apaixonar, mas o destino lhe pregara uma peça. Se apaixonar por Draco fora algo completamente fora de seus planos, mas simplesmente acontecera. Era fantástico estar com ele e ela não queria que isso acabasse. No entanto, aquela briga entre eles fora algo muito grave...

Gradualmente suas pálpebras foram se tornando mais pesadas e a última coisa que passou por sua cabeça era se Draco estava se sentindo tão miserável quanto ela pela briga que tiveram.

A muito contragosto, Draco Malfoy levantou-se naquela fria manhã de dezembro. Com a varinha silenciou o estridente despertador. Bocejou e sentou-se na cama. Não tinha dormido quase nada e sentiu-se tolo ao perceber que havia adormecido abraçado a capa de inverno que Ginevra tinha esquecido na Sala Precisa. Dobrou com cuidado a capa dela e depositou sobre sua cama, pensando em devolver mais tarde. Ainda não acreditava na briga estúpida que tinham tido. Ele não estava nem perto de querer insinuar que ela estava interessada no dinheiro dele ou que apenas a queria para sexo. Será que ela não entendia que ter filhos era algo complicado com eles sendo tão jovens e o mundo bruxo em guerra?

Sabia que para o plano de Voldemort dar certo era fundamental que a ruiva confiasse cegamente nele. Mas a verdade era que há muito tempo Draco não tinha mais a mínima vontade de concretizar aquele plano. Infelizmente não era uma questão de escolha. No entanto, ele estava mais do que aborrecido pelas coisas que tinha ouvido da namorada e pedir desculpas não era de seu feitio, ainda mais quando ele achava que ela era a culpada por ter o interpretado mal.

Depois de alguns minutos, fazendo o possível para parecer apresentável sem ter que recorrer a poções, as quais teriam efeitos colaterais se ele as tomasse de estômago vazio, resolveu sair para tomar café-da-manhã. Cumprimentou normalmente os professores que já se encontravam à mesa e sentou-se no seu lugar de costume. Fez a refeição em silêncio e a única coisa que poderia denunciar que não estava tudo bem com ele eram seus olhos.

Pouco depois Pansy Parkinson chegou e sentou-se ao lado do Malfoy:

-Bom dia, Draco. –falou, aparentemente bem-humorada, após cumprimentá-lo com um beijo no rosto –Você sabe que é hoje à noite, não é?

-Sim, eu sei, Parkinson. –respondeu, entediado –E acho que você deve ter percebido o quão animado estou com isso que seria capaz de falar com você sobre isso durante horas. –seu tom transbordava ironia.

Pansy fingiu não ligar para o comentário dele e dirigiu o olhar para um ponto específico da mesa da Grifinória, onde uma ruiva olhava para os dois:

-Olha lá, Draco, acho que a sua namoradinha tá com ciúmes. Ela não pára de olhar pra cá. Será que você não ensinou a ela como ser discreta?

-Cale a boca, Parkinson, estou sem a mínima paciência. –foi curto e grosso, sem desviar o olhar de sua refeição.

Tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu foi arrancar um riso prazeroso dos lábios da professora de Herbologia:

-Ah, não me diga que o casalzinho 20 brigou.

-Não é da sua conta, Parkinson.

-Tsc, tsc. Pense pelo lado positivo, você se sentirá menos culpado essa noite. –ela disse antes de começar a comer.

Draco deu graças a Deus quando ela terminou de incomodá-lo com sua voz extremamente irritante.

"_Que ódio! Quero matá-la lenta e dolorosamente." _Pensou maquiavelicamente.

Continuou evitando olhar para Ginevra, achando que ela merecia um gelo da parte dele.

Para ele o dia passou com cada minuto se arrastando e ele sentia como se nunca chegaria a aula dupla de poções que ele daria aos setimanistas. Observou os alunos entrarem na sala e sentiu-se o coração apertar ao ver Gina entrando de cabeça baixa e indo sentar-se ao lado do menino-que-sobreviveu. Ciúme queimou venenosamente dentro de si, mas ele fingiu que se sentia indiferente.

Pediu que eles preparassem uma complicada poção que servia para severas queimaduras. Quase no final da segunda aula, passou pelas bancadas dos alunos, observando o que eles tinham feito e fazendo anotações. Ao passar perto da bancada em que Ginevra e Potter se encontravam, Draco, sem que ninguém percebesse proferiu um feitiço não-verbal que abriu um buraco no fundo da mochila da ruiva que se encontrava apoiada no chão.

Assim que o sinal bateu, anunciando o fim da aula, os alunos apressaram-se em arrumar suas coisas e entregar uma amostra da poção a Draco para finalmente irem embora. Ao levantar sua mochila, o rasgo ampliou-se com o peso e os materiais dela caíram no chão:

-DROGA! –a ruiva praguejou.

-Algum problema, Srta. Weasley? –o loiro perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda sugestivamente.

-Não, nenhum, Professor Malfoy. –respondeu de má vontade, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Quer que eu te ajude, Gin? –Harry perguntou, prestativo.

-Não, muito obrigada, Harry. A gente se vê no Salão Comunal. –fez questão de aumentar o tom de voz para que Draco ouvisse e então deu um beijo na bochecha do moreno antes que ele se fosse.

Hermione saiu da sala junto com Harry e tinha um olhar que Gina não conseguiu decifrar na hora. Logo Draco e Gina estava sozinhos na masmorra e pouco depois ele fechou a porta com um gesto de sua varinha, além de lançar um feitiço de impertubabilidade:

-Precisava ter rasgado a minha bolsa, Malfoy? –Gina quebrou o silêncio, friamente.

-Não por isso. –e com mais gestos de sua varinha, ele arrumou a mochila dela e depositou dentro dela o que havia caído –Feliz agora?

Gina pegou sua mochila e colocou-a nas costas para depois aproximar-se da mesa de Draco:

-O que você quer?

-Devolver a sua capa. –ele respondeu –Espere enquanto vou buscá-la. –anunciou antes de abrir a porta numa parede adjacente que ela sabia dar acesso ao quarto dela.

Pouco depois o loiro voltou com sua capa:

-Obrigada. –ela agradeceu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos e guardando de qualquer jeito a capa em sua mochila –É só isso?-perguntou, dessa vez encontrando os olhos cinzentos.

Ele não respondeu. Ficou paralisado, olhando muito absortamente a face de Gina, como se quisesse decorar cada pedacinho do rosto dela: Os brilhantes olhos amendoados, as sardas pontilhando a pele alva, o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado. Era um conjunto que o hipnotizava.

A ruiva também o encarava. Seu coração batia acelerado ao sentir-se invadida tão profundamente pelos olhos cinzentos. Ela amava aqueles olhos, o rosto pontudo, o nariz aristocrático, a pose arrogante, as peculiares demonstrações de amor, os cabelos loiros claros. Tudo. Ela amava tudo nele.

"_Lembre-se que você está magoada com ele. Controle-se Gina! Ele não te merece." _Ela pensou, forçando-se a desviar o olhar e então dando as costas ao loiro.

Draco deixou-a partir. Olhou para a aliança de compromisso que ia em seu dedo anelar direito e soltou um profundo suspiro que se traduzia em puro pesar.

"_Ela tem razão, eu não a mereço." _

Gina sabia que precisava comer ou ainda acabaria ficando doente, mas estava tão concentrada na decepção por ele não ter dito coisas que apesar dela não esperar que ele realmente fizesse, ainda assim fantasiara, que não teve vontade e foi direto para o a Torre da Grifinória.

"_Sou mesmo uma estúpida! Como pude pensar que ele diria que nunca estivera tão arrependido em toda vida e que precisava desesperadamente de mim?!? No fundo eu nunca devo ter passado de uma Weasley Pobretona para ele. Então por que eu não consigo parar de olhar para essa aliança e tirá-la do meu dedo de uma vez por todas?!?" _

Disse a senha rapidamente para a Mulher Gorda e adentrou o Salão Comunal. Vários grifinórios encontravam-se por ali, inclusive o trio de ouro. Gina não chorava, mas era evidente que não estava bem.

Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez. O moreno levantou os olhos e fez um sinal chamando a ruiva. Gina então se lembrou que prometeu que se encontraria com Harry no Salão Comunal. Aproximou-se dos dois e percebeu que Hermione estava próxima a eles e lia um livro.

-Queria conversar comigo? –o moreno perguntou.

-Não, não era nada, Harry. Eu só queria...que você me dissesse o que você fazia andando com a Parkinson ontem?

-Tá com ciúmes, Gina? –Harry perguntou, sem esboçar nenhuma expressão, embora tivesse um trejeito de riso de triunfo.

-Não estou. Apenas acho que você deve tomar cuidado com aquela vaca leiteira. –disse com raiva e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino da grifinória.

Jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Pouco depois ouviu o barulho de passos e logo avistou a cabeça de Hermione Granger aparecer na porta.

-Gina?

-O que é?

A morena sentou-se na cama da ruiva, mas Ginevra continuou a olhar para o teto. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio antes que Hermione se pronunciasse:

-O que foi que o Malfoy te fez?

-Nada.

-Você acha que eu sou idiota, Gina? Você e o Malfoy no mínimo tem um caso, mas a julgar por esse anel no seu dedo é mais sério que isso.

A Weasley engoliu em seco e sentou-se num rompante, encarando abismada, a outra:

-Como é que é? –perguntou, como se seus ouvidos se recusassem a "digerir" a informação.

Granger respirou fundo:

-Estou dizendo que eu sei de você e do Malfoy e nem tente mentir para mim, tenho evidências mais que suficientes.

-Evidências? –perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo.

-Sim. Você não usava qualquer anel, de repente aparece com esse que é igualzinho o do Malfoy. Além do mais, por muitas vezes você sumia, principalmente à noite. Também tem o fato do Malfoy ter interferido quando o Harry te beijou no Salão Principal e por último, mas não menos importante, você entra em salas vazias com ele e na Sala Precisa, isso quando não entra no próprio quarto dele.

Gina estava pálida e indignada:

-Você me seguiu, Hermione Jane Granger?

-Mapa do Maroto. –ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Você não tinha esse direito!

-Eu estava preocupada com você, ok? Você estava estranha. E se estivesse sendo manipulada por magia negra novamente ou sabe-se-lá-o-quê?

A ruiva deu-se por vencida:

-O Rony e o Harry não sabem disso, não é mesmo?

-Não, só eu sei. Eu não sou louca de contar para eles. Não quero nem pensar no que eles seriam capazes de fazer. Mas Gina como é que você pôde trocar o Harry pelo Malfoy?

A Weasley olhou pela janela ao responder, tentando evitar o olhar extremamente acusatório da amiga:

-Eu amo o Draco, Mione.

-Meu Merlin! É mais grave do que pensei. Como isso foi acontecer?

Gina voltou dessa vez o olhar para ela:

-Não me condene. Aconteceu. Lembra a detenção em que eu tive que ficar algemada com ele? –e ela assentiu, lembrando-se de Luna contando –Nós fomos forçados a conviver 24 horas durante 10 dias. No começo eu repudiei a idéia, mas depois eu percebi que ele não era tão mau assim. Ele estudava pra caramba para os NIEM's e ele adora tanto poções que até me ensinou algumas, inclusive a Veritasserum. Foi por isso que eu terminei tão rápido daquela vez. Mas o momento em que assumi para mim mesma, mesmo que inconscientemente, que eu me sentia atraída por ele foi quando a detenção estava quase acabando. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho. Ele tava sentado na cama dele, estático. Eu falei com ele, provoquei e nada. Ele parecia em estado de choque e ele estava. Para tentar fazer ele falar, eu acabei beijando-o. Pensei que ele iria me repelir, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele correspondeu e aprofundou o beijo. Quando ele dormiu, eu peguei no bolso dele um papel, que era uma carta do Snape dizendo que a mãe do Draco estava desaparecida. Então eu entendi o porquê dele ter estado tão estranho. Quando teve o baile de formatura no ano passado, eu fui como par do Dino, mas eu acabei ficando com o Draco nos jardins. Foi ótimo Mione, mas você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei me sentindo culpada por causa do Harry. Então as férias chegaram e eu achava que não veria mais o Draco e que então ter ficado com ele seria um assunto enterrado. Você, o Harry e o Rony voltaram. Eu e o Harry voltamos a namorar e voltamos a Hogwarts. Você não imagina como eu tive medo do Draco contar ao Harry que eu tinha ficado com ele. Quando o Harry terminou comigo pela 2ª vez, eu fiquei muito brava! Pensei em desabafar com o Draco, então eu fui até as masmorras. Eu o abracei e ele me abraçou de volta. Eu chorei e disse a ele que o Harry tinha terminado comigo. Daí ele disse que o Harry era um burro por ter terminado comigo e feito eu chorar. Então eu o beijei, Mione. E uma coisa leva a outra e...nós dormimos juntos.

-Meu Deus! –a morena levou as mãos à boca –Gina...

-Foi impulsivo, eu sei. Mas na hora eu estava com muita raiva do Harry e o Draco tinha sido legal comigo. Eu achei que ele só tinha me usado, mas ele disse que não. Logo ele disse que queria namorar e eu aceitei. Então no dia do baile ele propôs usarmos alianças. Eu amo o Draco, Mione, e ele disse que me amava, mas agora eu nem sei mais... –terminou tristemente.

Hermione abraçou Gina, sentindo que ela precisava de consolo:

-Vocês brigaram?

-Sim. –respondeu com a voz meio embargada –Ontem à noite. Eu estava com dor-de-cabeça, tontura e excesso de sensibilidade nos seios e daí o Draco perguntou se eu estava grávida. Eu disse que não e ele disse que ainda bem. Daí eu briguei com ele, dizendo que ele só me queria na cama dele, mas não como mãe dos filhos dele e que eu não seria capaz de engravidar pra dar um golpe nele.

-E o que ele disse?

-Que eu estava colocando palavras na boca dele. E disse que eu deveria ir procurar o Harry, porque era alguém que eu não precisaria querer mudar. Foi a pior briga que já tivemos. Hoje quando eu fiquei sozinha com ele na sala, ele devolveu uma capa minha. Não aconteceu mais nada. Ele não pediu desculpas, não tentou me beijar. Nada. Eu nem sei o que pensar, Mione.

-O Harry realmente seria melhor que o Malfoy...

-Hermione! Você não está ajudando... –reclamou, saindo do abraço.

-Será que você não vê que o Harry apelou até pra Parkinson pra tentar te fazer ciúmes?

-Se ele realmente fez isso, não deu certo. –respondeu simplesmente.

Antes que a morena pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, as duas ouviram um barulho de "tec, tec" na janela. Era uma coruja parda. Gina dirigiu-se à janela e abriu para que a coruja entrasse. Assim que retirou o pedaço de pergaminho da pata do animal, o mesmo levantou vôo.

"_Eu sei que você está brava comigo, mas precisamos conversar. Meu quarto, hoje, 22h. _

_Draco"_

-O que diz? É do Malfoy? –Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

-Sim, é dele. Disse para eu ir no quarto dele hoje à noite para conversarmos.

-Conversar? No quarto dele? –perguntou descrente.

-Bem, se ele assumir que foi um completo idiota e pedir desculpas com muito jeitinho, daí quem sabe não seja apenas conversar. –respondeu, suspirando.

Hermione fez uma cara estranha:

-Por favor, não me faça imaginar você e o Malfoy na cama.

Gina enrubesceu:

-Você acha que eu devo ir?

-Hum...você sabe que eu não exatamente apóio, não é mesmo? Mas se você ama o Malfoy e ele se retratar com você, isso vai te fazer feliz. Então vá.

Ginevra contou ansiosamente os minutos para às 22h e então saiu do Salão Comunal, mesmo sabendo que já tinha passado do horário do toque de recolher. Dirigiu-se silenciosamente até a masmorra em que tinha aula de poções. Abriu a porta com um alohomora. O lugar estava escuro, mas ela podia ver uma nesga de luz saindo por debaixo da porta que dava acesso ao quarto de Malfoy.

-_Lumus._ –murmurou e foi se aproximando da porta, que estava trancada –_Alohomora._ –sussurrou e abriu a porta cuidadosamente.

Viu a pior cena de sua vida: Pansy Parkinson montada sobre Draco, fazendo sexo com ele.

N/A: Não me matem por ter parado nessa parte, plz! E por favor comentem.


	10. It's Over

Capítulo 10: It's Over

N/A1: Pessoas que perguntaram, a Gina não está grávida.

Dor. Imensa e sufocante dor era o que a Weasley sentia ao ver o homem que amava com outra na cama. Sem que ela percebesse, lágrimas começaram a correr por sua face. Sabia que ele tinha fama –e correspondia a ela – de ser mulherengo, mas pensara que o havia mudado...que ele também a amava e só queria a si e não mais nenhuma outra. Como pudera iludir-se tanto?!?

"_Por que é que eu fui acreditar em Draco Malfoy?!? Eu sou mesmo uma estúpida!" _pensava e tinha os olhos fixos, assim como seus pés que pareciam não conseguir se despregar do chão.

Mas então ouviu um gemido prolongado de Parkinson e aquilo serviu para tirá-la do estado de choque.

-EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY! –ela gritou e deu meia volta, encaminhando-se para a porta e batendo-a ao passar.

Ao ouvir a voz da ruiva, Draco imediatamente sentou-se na cama e empurrou Pansy para longe de si. No entanto, só teve tempo de ver os cabelos vermelhos e a porta batendo.

-GINEVRA! –gritou em vão.

-O que foi Draquinho? Deixe aquela pobretona pra lá, estávamos nos divertindo... –e espalmou a mão contra o tórax do loiro, num gesto que pretendia ser provocante.

Ele empurrou a mão dela para longe:

-Você estava, Parkinson. Não me toque. E saia desse quarto imediatamente, antes que eu não meça meus atos e te lance um avada sem a menor piedade. Pensa que eu não sei que armou isso? Sua vaca mal-amada!

Pansy lançou um olhar indignado a ele:

-Como se atreve a falar assim de mim?!? Deveria tomar mais cuidado, eu te tenho na mão! Posso muito bem contar sobre você e a pobretona Weasley!

-E quem é que vai acreditar?!? Ninguém vai mais nos flagrar, não agora depois do que você fez. A Ginevra tem amor-próprio, ao contrário de você, ela não vai mais querer ter nada comigo! E a culpa é toda sua Parkinson. FORA! FORA DAQUI AGORA MESMO!!!

Ao ver os olhos do Malfoy escurecerem para cinza-chumbo e perceber o quanto de raiva havia nele, decidiu que seria melhor sair dali.

"_Afinal, recuar um passo ás vezes é necessário para se avançar dois." _Foi o que pensou enquanto se vestia o mais rápido possível.

Ao passar pela porta, lançou um beijo no ar para um Draco com uma expressão assassina.

-Maldita seja! –forçou calma em sua voz, não sendo completamente sucedido.

"_E agora? O que eu faço?!? A Ginevra nunca vai me perdoar...Mas eu preciso tentar, a culpa não é minha. Hum, de qualquer forma, se eu não conseguir, quem vai padecer vai ser a Parkinson. Ela foi mesmo muito burra de armar esse flagra." _ E em seu rosto surgiu um sorriso maligno, enquanto começava a imaginar a morena sonserina sendo submetida a diversos tipos de tortura.

Gina disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda de cabeça baixa e ainda desse modo, subiu correndo as escadas que davam para seu dormitório, fazendo questão de fingir não ouvir os chamados do trio. Jogou-se em sua cama sem se importar com absolutamente nada. Odiava chorar, ainda mais se fosse por um homem. Como doía chorar por Draco Malfoy! Queimava e rasgava por dentro, quase como a sensação causada por uma maldição _cruciatus_. Logo a concentração que Gina tinha em sua dor e na imagem da traição em sua mente foram abrandadas momentaneamente pela voz de Hermione:

-O que foi que o Malfoy te fez dessa vez? –sentou-se na beirada da cama, observando a amiga –Eu achei que ele queria fazer as pazes com você.

Gina levantou o tronco, sentando-se na cama e secou suas lágrimas. Mirou então a morena:

-Eu também achava isso. –estava tentando se concentrar para não chorar ainda mais.

-Mas então o que houve? –perguntou, solícita.

-Ele... –fungou –Ele...-tentou mais uma vez e seus olhos marejaram –TAVANACAMACOMAPARKINSON! –gritou tudo muito rápido e abraçou forte a amiga enquanto voltava a chorar.

Hermione por um momento não entendeu o que Gina tinha dito, mas após pensar melhor no sons emitidos pela ruiva, percebera. Acariciava o cabelo rubro da amiga, tentando consolá-la.

-Não fica assim. Aquele cretino não te merece, eu sabia que ele ia te fazer sofrer.

-Será que nem diante de uma situação dessas você deixa de querer bancar a sabe-tudo? –a ruiva descontou sua frustração em Hermione.

A morena suspirou:

-Ok, ok. Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou. E como também sei que você vai ignorar o meu conselho pra ir dormir...Eu posso te dar uma poção pra dormir sem sonhar.

-Você faria isso por mim, Mione? Deus sabe o quanto estou precisando me desligar de problemas. Ah, e por favor, será que você poderia incluir nessa poção algo contra cólicas?

-Está com cólicas menstruais? -e a ruiva fez um gesto afirmativo –Sério, você está precisando de felix felicis. Pena que isso eu não posso providenciar pra você. Mas então, Gina. Não querendo ser indelicada, nem nada, mas...agora que você já viu o cafajeste de marca maior que o Malfoy é...Eu acho que você deveria perceber quem realmente te merece...

A Weasley interrompeu-a:

-Se você está falando do Harry...

-Sim, estou falando dele. Ele te ama e faria de tudo por você.

-Ele está tendo um caso com a... –respirou profundamente –puta da Parkinson. É tão idiota quanto o Malfoy.

-Não é não! –Hermione defendeu-o –Ele apenas quer fazer ciúmes. Isso é tão óbvio, Gina. Ele sabe que você não gosta da Parkinson. E se ele apelou pra isso foi porque não sabe mais o que fazer para te reconquistar.

-Você o defende tanto, Hermione, por que não fica você com ele?!?

-Afff, Gina! Você sabe que eu amo o seu irmão! Mas então, acho que você realmente deveria pensar sobre isso...

Ginevra revirou os olhos e retrucou:

-Apenas me traga logo a poção está bem? –e voltou a deitar-se na cama.

Olhou para seu anelar direito por longos segundos e depois arrancou a aliança de compromisso, guardando-a no bolso.

"_Algum dia eu ainda serei forte o bastante para jogar fora essa aliança." _Prometeu a si mesma.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que desceu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Hermione estava sentada em uma das poltronas, lendo.

-Oi. –a ruiva murmurou timidamente.

A morena fechou o livro e levantou-se:

-Oi, Gina. Dormiu bem? –e obteve um gesto afirmativo –Então vamos tomar café.

-Bem, eu estou com fome. Confesso que tenho me alimentado muito mal nesses últimos dias, mas...Mione, você acha que o Harry e o Rony vão me fazer muitas perguntas sobre ontem?

-Possivelmente, pra ser sincera. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou estar com você. Posso enrolá-los um pouco, eu acho.

Ginevra deu um pequeno sorriso e então as duas saíram da Torre da Grifinória. Pelo caminho, a ruiva nem estava prestando muito atenção às tentativas de Hermione iniciar um diálogo, respondendo apenas monossilabicamente. Tentava não pensar na cena que havia presenciado na noite anterior, porém parecia impossível. Era como se tal grotesca imagem estivesse colada em seus olhos e não pretendesse sair dali tão cedo. Respirou profundamente pela milésima vez ao adentrar o Salão Principal. Fez o seu máximo para não olhar na direção da mesa dos professores enquanto se dirigia à mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se entre Hermione e Harry. Rony, que estava do outro lado de Hermione, perguntou:

-Tá tudo bem com você, Gina? Ontem você pareceu estranha.

-Não seja indelicado, Ronald. Sua irmã passou mal, por isso estava com pressa. –Hermione respondeu pela ruiva.

-O que você tem, Gina? –Harry perguntou com o semblante visivelmente preocupado.

-Nada. Eu não tenho me alimentado bem e acho que por isso minha imunidade baixou e eu passei mal. É só eu comer direito que estará tudo bem. – a ruiva respondeu, servindo-se de torradas e bolo.

Harry pegou a jarra de suco mais próxima e encheu um copo, oferecendo-o à Weasley:

-Obrigada, Harry. –agradeceu.

-De nada. Hum...O que vai fazer hoje, Gina? –o moreno quis saber.

-Ahn, nada. –ela deu de ombros.

-Não quer jogar xadrez bruxo comigo nos jardins?

Rony deu um sorriso aprovador à atitude do amigo, enquanto Hermione lançou um olhar severo:

-Por que você não joga com o Rony?- ela perguntou.

-Porque ele sabe que sempre vai perder de mim. –o ruivo respondeu rápido demais e Hermione percebeu que os garotos já deveriam ter ensaiado essa conversa anteriormente.

-E então? –insistiu, esperançoso.

A ruiva respirou fundo e deu de ombros:

-Tá. –respondeu sem animação.

Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros a terminarem a refeição. Ele enlaçou a mão da namorada, a qual falou para Gina:

-Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar na biblioteca.

-Isso se eu deixar. –o ruivo acrescentou e saiu puxando Hermione antes que ela pudesse retrucar.

Harry riu e Gina abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Esses dois são uma dupla e tanto, não? –Harry perguntou –Pode imaginar o quanto fiquei surpreso quando eu vi o Rony beijar a Hermione de repente quando eles estavam no meio de uma briga homérica?

-Homérica? –a ruiva perguntou, não entendendo.

-Quer dizer em grandes proporções. –explicou de bom grado.

-Ah sim. Bem, era óbvio que algum dia aqueles dois se acertariam, mas pensei que seria por ação da Hermione. Meu irmão é bem devagar quando se trata de assuntos do coração. –falou, fazendo um movimento circular com a mão que fazia o conteúdo de seu copo mexer, sem, no entanto prestar qualquer atenção a isso.

-Hum, não vai terminar de tomar o suco? –o grifinório perguntou após algum tempo.

-Ahn? Ah, sim. –e então tomou o resto de uma vez só.

Levantaram-se juntos da mesa da grifinória e o olhar de Gina parou por um momento na mesa dos professores. Draco Malfoy olhava para os dois com cara de poucos amigos. Ela ignorou-o e saiu dali com Harry. Dirigiram-se para o jardim em silêncio. Gina sentindo um enorme pesar dentro de si por causa do professor de poções enquanto Harry estava tenso pelo que planejava dizer a ela.

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma das árvores próximas ao lago. Após ele convocar o tabuleiro, jogaram uma demorada partida de xadrez bruxo. Gina não era uma jogadora tão boa quanto Rony, mas ainda assim jogava bem. No entanto, cometera alguns erros por não estar completamente concentrada naquele jogo, o que ocasionou a vitória de Harry.

-Quer jogar novamente pra ter chance de revanche? –ele perguntou.

-Não, obrigada. –e encostou-se contra o tronco da árvore.

-Bem, Gina. Eu preciso conversar com você e é uma conversa séria.

-Ok. Sobre o que você quer falar. –respondeu, apesar de não se sentir inclinada a ter uma conversa que exigisse muito de si.

-Eu nem sei como começar. –e deu uma pausa –Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu acho que eu devo te contar que fiquei com a Parkinson.

O olhar da ruiva, que estava perdido em algum ponto do lago, voltou-se imediatamente para o moreno e de maneira indignada:

-Como você pôde?!? A Parkinson é uma vaca! Uma...

-Calma! Eu me arrependo. Eu fui seduzido por ela. Eu nunca te esqueci, Gina. Você é a mulher da minha vida. É com você que eu quero constituir família.

-Não quero seus discursos vazios, Harry. É tarde demais para nós dois. –respondeu, voltando a olhar para o lago.

-Gina você precisa dar mais uma chance a nós. Eu sei que fui um idiota em não enxergar e discutir as suas necessidades de atenção como minha namorada. Mas eu aprendi com isso. Eu já te fiz feliz, não é?

-Sim.

-Posso fazer novamente, é só você me deixar. –e tirou uma caixinha aveludada de um de seus bolsos –Pra te provar que é completamente sincero o que estou dizendo...Ginevra Molly Weasley quer casar comigo?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos ao ver o olhar de expectativa de Harry e o anel de brilhantes dentro da caixinha aberta:

-Meu Merlin! –expressou sua surpresa –Harry, eu não sei o que dizer. Nós estamos no meio da guerra e...

-Gui e Fleur casaram-se assim mesmo. –ele interrompeu-a –Eu quero te fazer feliz, Gi. –ele falou de maneira profunda, encarando-a –Uma chance é tudo o que eu te peço.

A ruiva respirou fundo. Como negar algo quando aqueles olhos esmeralda a encaravam daquela forma e quando ele dizia coisas tão lindas? Já o amara uma vez, talvez conseguisse amá-lo novamente. Além do mais, sabia que com Malfoy não teria nenhum futuro. Precisava esquecê-lo. Ele a havia enganado e isso tinha sido a pior decepção que tivera em sua vida:

-E-eu...aceito. –respondeu, antes que perdesse a coragem.

O sorriso que Harry dera ao ouvir tal resposta fora tão belo e contagiante que a ruiva não pôde evitar sorrir também:

-Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. –ele falou, colocando o anel no anelar direito dela, onde há poucas horas atrás havia uma aliança de compromisso com o nome de quem ele nunca imaginaria.

Potter se aproximou dela lentamente e tocou seus lábios com delicadeza. De ínicio apenas dava selinhos, como que para conquistar o merecimento de aprofundar o beijo. Gina tinha seus lábios rosados um tanto trêmulos, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, como se fosse com uma pessoa que não ela. Ignorou uma voz em sua mente que dizia _"Isso não vai dar certo"_ e então entreabriu os lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Harry aproveitou a deixa e tentava expressar com aquele beijo o quanto a amava e estava feliz por ela ter aceitado o seu pedido. Mal sabia ele que o coração de sua amada agora pertencia a outro, mesmo que esse outro em sua concepção nunca mereceria o amor dela.

Ao ver Ginevra entrando no Salão Principal, o coração de Draco Malfoy deu um salto. No entanto, percebeu que propositadamente ela não olhou na direção da mesa dos professores. Continuou comendo, como se aquela recusa dela em dirigir-lhe o olhar não o afetasse em nada. Porém, sabia que estava tentando enganar a si mesmo. Aquilo o afetava sim e muito. Podia adivinhar que naquele instante os pensamentos dela sobre ele deveriam ser os piores possíveis e se perguntava como seria capaz de mudar isso. Se pelo menos fosse alguém que tivesse ido contar a ela, mas não, a ruiva o tinha visto com Pansy. Precisava correr atrás do prejuízo e conseguir a Weasley de volta. Tentava ser discreto, mas naquele dia não estava obtendo tanto sucesso assim. Não conseguia evitar olhar para a mesa da Grifinória.

"_Aquele inútil do Potter está perto demais da minha Kittie! E eu não estou gostando nem um pouco disso...DROGA! Eu não posso deixar que a ela fique de novo com aquele idiota!!!!!" _pensou apertando tanto o garfo que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Ficou com mais raiva ainda quando viu Rony e Hermione saírem e deixarem Gina com Harry. Mas o momento em que fez o Malfoy chegar ao topo de sua raiva e frustração foi ver a Weasley e o Potter saírem da mesa sozinhos. Teve que se controlar ao máximo para naquele instante não se levantar e tirar Gina das garras do inimigo.

"_Droga! O pior é que eu sei o quanto a Kittie é cabeça quente. Deve estar me odiando agora. Esperar alguns dias para falar com ela talvez seja uma atitude sensata. Vê-la e não poder tocá-la por todo esse tempo vai me deixar louco...Por que é que eu tinha que me apaixonar?!? Por que Merlin?!! Amor é uma tremenda faca de dois gumes: Quando tudo está bem, parece ser o melhor sentimento do mundo. Mas se não está tudo bem...é uma dor-de-cabeça, algo que trás apenas sofrimento. Agora é tarde demais.." _pensou, seu rosto inexpressivo, mas os olhos cinzentos eram capazes de demonstrar todo o tormento que havia em Draco Malfoy.

Na semana seguinte, era notável que o Mestre de Poções estava mais mal-humorado e intolerante com os alunos que de costume. Detenções e trabalhos eram despejados aos montes por ele. E se fossem contar quantos pontos o trio tinha perdido da Grifinória, já estavam até sendo segregados por vários membros da própria casa.

Gina, fazia o máximo para ficar quieta fazendo suas poções, não queria que o Malfoy tivesse alguma desculpa para lhe aplicar uma detenção. No entanto, ao fim da aula dupla da sexta-feira, ao passar por perto dela, Draco falou:

-Srta. Weasley, precisamos conversar sobre o último trabalho que me entregou sobre a utilidade de mandrágoras aliadas a benzoar nos estudos modernos de poções.

Sem desviar seu olhar do caldeirão, a ruiva respondeu:

-Sim, professor.

Ao fim da aula, depois dos demais alunos terem saído, Harry lançou um olhar de ameaça a Malfoy e então deu um selinho na Weasley:

-Qualquer coisa eu vou estar lá fora, Gin.

-Nossa Potter, não sabia que os Weasleys tinham dinheiro para te pagar para ser babá da menininha deles. –Draco falou, entredentes, controlando-se para não torturá-lo ali mesmo por ter encostado os lábios nos de Gina.

Ao ver que o moreno retrucaria, a Weasley interveio:

-Não, Harry. Deixa quieto. Não dê atenção ao que ele fala, não quero que se meta em encrencas.

O moreno bufou, mas concordou:

-Até mais, Gin. –e saiu da sala, com os punhos fechados.

Draco trancou a porta e executou também um feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

-O que é que está fazendo, Malfoy?!? Não é preciso que tranque a porta ou deixe essa sala imperturbável. Está tudo acabado entre nós, será que você não percebe? Você destruiu o "nós" no momento em que pensou em ir pra cama com aquela vaca!

-E você já foi correndo pros braços do Potter, Ginevra. Deveria eu acreditar que o que dizia sentir por mim era verdadeiro? Além do mais, você nem me deu a chance de explicar sobre a Parkinson e...

PLAFT! Foi sonoro o som do tapa que a Weasley deu na face esquerda dele. Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se levemente, deixando perceptível que não esperava tal ato da grifinória:

-Por que fez isso? –perguntou, massageando o local atingido.

-POR QUÊ?!? Não seja cínico, Malfoy! Não há nada pra ser explicado, eu vi com meus próprios olhos!!! Você é um cafajeste e ainda insinua que meus sentimentos não são verdadeiros...Você tem idéia? Você tem a mínima idéia do QUANTO eu chorei a SEMANA INTEIRA?!? –os olhos dela estavam marejados já e ela não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria conter as lágrimas –É muita cara-de-pau! Foi você quem não deu a mínima pra o que tínhamos, Malfoy! –e as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela.

Sentiu-se péssimo ao vê-la tão imersa em tristeza e saber que ele era o culpado por tudo aquilo. Aproveitando-se que ela estava de cabeça baixa, deu três passadas rápidas e envolveu-a num abraço. Gina tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si, mas ele não a soltava. Então ela se permitiu devolver o abraço e chorou mais ainda.

-Shiu, calma, Kittie. Me perdoa, eu apenas queria proteger o nosso namoro, por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer. A Parkinson me chantageou e me proibiu de falar com você sobre isso. Ela é louca e te odeia. Tem inveja de você. Queria ficar comigo e com o Potter. Mas ela nunca vai sequer chegar aos seus pés. Ela queria espalhar sobre o nosso namoro caso eu não cedesse. Eu te amo, Kittie. Me perdoa, por favor.

-A-agora é tarde...demais, Draco. E-eu vou... –e respirou fundo –Casar com o Harry.

O Malfoy soltou-a imediatamente:

-Como você pôde, Ginevra?!? Como você diz me amar se vai casar com...o Potter?!?

-E eu te amo, Draco. Mas você me magoou muito. Doeu demais te ver na cama com ela. Então o Harry, sem saber da minha desilusão amorosa, me pediu em casamento. Eu aceitei. Ele nunca vai ser capaz de me fazer sofrer como você é.

-Mas Kittie... –tentou e foi interrompido.

-Eu já dei minha palavra. - e mostrou a aliança –É tarde demais pra o nosso namoro. Não invente mais desculpas para ficarmos à sós. Isso só vai tornar as coisas mais sofríveis do que elas já são. Adeus, Draco. –ela falou para um Draco que parecia estar em choque e dirigiu-se para a porta.


	11. De volta ao presente

Capítulo 11: De Volta ao Presente

Uma semana havia se passado desde a última conversa entre Draco e Gina, na qual ela havia contado a ele sobre estar noiva de Harry. Uma semana que parecia ter se arrastado como nunca e ela se perguntava se a partir de então todas seriam assim. Era torturante ver Malfoy todos os dias, fosse no Salão Principal ou nas aulas de Poções, e não poder matar sua sede de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo, de mirar aqueles belos orbes cinzentos.

Se para a ruiva não estava sendo fácil, para o Malfoy também não. Vê-la andando para cima e para baixo com Potter, encenando para Hogwarts – E que mais quisesse ver – serem o casal perfeito, não estava sendo a mais doce das realidades. Tinha vontade de matar Pansy da maneira mais dolorosa em que pudesse pensar, no entanto, não lhe era permitido fazer tal coisa.

"_Infelizmente." _Pensava com raiva.

O Mestre de Poções sabia que precisava seguir em frente com o plano que Voldemort lhe designara, mas só de pensar em colocar a grifinória em perigo...Não queria ter que fazer isso. A alternativa que passava em sua mente era loucura. Mas o que era seu sentimento pela Weasley senão a perda de sua capacidade racional? Quando se tratava dela, tudo parecia mudar para ele. Porém, sabia que se afastasse o perigo de Gina, estaria o aproximando de sua mãe. Sentia-se entra a cruz e a espada e simplesmente odiava aquela espécie de sentimento. Ainda podia se lembrar do quão impotente se sentiu ao ver que Narcisa Malfoy fora transformada em prisioneira de Voldemort.

_***Flashback***_

_Esconderijo de Voldemort_

_-Não vão devolver a minha varinha? –Draco perguntou, tentando parecer calmo._

_-Eu não esperaria por isso se eu fosse você, Malfoy. –Macnair respondeu, cínico, enquanto olhava desdenhosamente para a varinha do loiro em uma de suas mãos –Ordens do Lorde. –deu de ombros._

_-Anda mais depressa, Malfoy. –Nott empurrou-o –Pensei que estivesse ansioso para ver a mamãezinha. Nunca se sabe quando pode ser tarde demais... –deixou no ar, provocando-o._

_-Seu filho da... –o loiro começou a dizer e sem esperar levou um soco na bochecha direita._

_Sentiu a dor atingir seu rosto, implacável. No entanto, não deixou que nenhum vestígio da dor tomasse forma sonora e abandonasse seus lábios. Fora humilhado, mas ainda assim possuía seu orgulho e não permitiria que lhe arrancassem isso._

_Chegaram ao final de um corredor e havia uma imponente e ornamentada porta de madeira. Não precisava ser adivinho para saber que sua mãe estava no cômodo por trás daquela porta, ainda mais quando os demais comensais fizeram-no parar a caminhada._

_-Alohomora. –um deles pronunciou o feitiço de destranca._

_A seguir, a porta foi aberta com violência por Macnair e Draco foi empurrado bruscamente para dentro do recinto. Narcisa, que estivera olhando a paisagem pela janela, virou-se para descobrir a fonte do barulho. Ficou ainda mais que surpresa ao ver seu filho a frente dos homens mascarados._

_-Draco, meu filho! –ela exclamou, correndo até ele e o abraçando fortemente._

_O loiro ficou um tanto surpreso com a ação tão espontânea da mãe. Narcisa não era dada a demonstrações públicas de afeto como aquela. Portanto, aquele ato fez com que ele percebesse a urgência e o desespero dela. Abraçou-a de volta:_

_-Calma, mãe. Vai ficar tudo bem. –ele sussurrou ao ouvido da loira o que ele sabia serem palavras vazias._

_Não possuía qualquer certeza de que as coisas melhorariam. Não sabia o que viria pela frente, mas não tinha grandes esperanças de que deixariam sua mãe e a si próprio saírem ilesos daquela situação. Aqueles Comensais da Morte não estavam para brincadeiras, muito menos Voldemort, o qual tinha prazer em demonstrar seu humor sádico._

_-Oh, mas não é uma gracinha ver mãe e filho reunidos? –Nott desdenhou._

_Draco e Narcisa se soltaram e se posicionaram um de frente ao outro com toda a dignidade que conseguiram juntar. Nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de responder à provocação._

_-Eu tentei, Draco. Eu juro que tentei fugir de forma discreta. Mas eles me acharam e eu não consegui fazer nada para impedir que me prendessem aqui. Estava muito preocupada com você, mas você não deveria ter vindo. Não queria que ficasse em perigo por minha causa. Por que você veio aqui?!?_

_-Você é minha mãe. –ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Não podia te deixar aqui nas mãos desses canalhas._

_-Mas será que você não percebe que aqui não há nada que eu possa fazer pra te proteger? –ela perguntou, começando a se alterar._

_-Mas será que não passa pela sua cabeça que é a minha vez de tentar te proteger? –encarou-a seriamente._

_-Draco.. –ela murmurou, não conseguindo pensar no que responder._

_-Mas que comovente. –sibilou Voldemort de maneira cínica enquanto adentrava o cômodo._

_No momento em que ouviu aquela voz gélida o corpo de Draco endureceu e ele sentiu medo. Contrariando este sentimento virou-se e postou seus olhos na figura extremamente pálida e asquerosa que Voldemort era. Inegável também era a aura de poder emanada daquele ser._

_-Trouxemos Malfoy assim como nos pediu, milorde. –Macnair se dirigiu a Voldemort com toda a deferência que pôde colocar – ou fingir – em seu tom._

_-Eu por acaso tenho olhos para notar isso. –respondeu maldosamente, o que fez os dois comensais temerem um castigo. –Bom trabalho. –concedeu –Já podem se retirar. –ordenou em seguida._

_-Tem certeza de que é seguro, milorde? –Nott indagou, prestativo._

_-Está ousando questionar as minhas ordens, Nott? –as fendas vermelhas que eram os olhos de Voldemort se estreitaram._

_-De maneira alguma! –Nott se apressou a responder._

_-Já estamos indo. –Macnair emendou e ambos deixaram o local._

_-Tolos. O que acham que dois bruxos desarmados poderiam fazer contra mim? –falou mais para si mesmo, mas em um volume audível para os Malfoy. _

_Draco teve que concordar com ele contra sua própria vontade. Nem ele ou sua mãe poderiam tentar algo contra o bruxo das trevas e ser bem-sucedido nisso. Ainda mais quando não possuíam qualquer arma trouxa ou bruxa. O loiro foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Voldemort:_

_-Imaginei que a presença de sua mãe o traria aqui. Tão fortes são os laços, tão forte são as fraquezas. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de te castigar. Então prender a sua mãe me pareceu uma idéia muito boa. Minha intenção inicial era que você viesse aqui e eu pudesse torturá-lo antes de matá-lo por não ter matado Dumbledore como eu te ordenei e ainda ter se bandeado pro lado deles..._

_-Eu quis me formar. –o Malfoy interrompeu._

_-Você já tinha aprendido o suficiente para se rum bom Comensal da Morte, Malfoy. Além do mais, se fazia tanta questão assim de se formar poderia ter esperado eu tomar Hogwarts, eu pretendo fazer isso. O fato de sua lealdade ter falhado é imutável. No entanto, Lorde Voldemort é piedoso. Estou disposta a te oferecer uma segunda chance, Malfoy._

_Draco respirou profundamente. Mil e um pensamentos passavam por sua mente. Olhou de esguelha para Narcisa antes de voltar a olhar o outro bruxo:_

_-Vai deixar a minha mãe em paz se eu fizer o que quer que eu faça? –indagou seriamente._

_-Não quero que faça nada por mim, Draco. –a loira disse ao filho –Faça o que quiser fazer, mas faça por você._

_-Cale a boca, Narcisa. –Voldemort disse rispidamente –Você é omeu objeto de barganha. Não tem que concordar ou não. –e dirigiu-se ao filho -E sim, eu a libertarei. Mas apenas se cumprir até o final o que quero._

_-E o que você quer?_

_-Eu quero a isca perfeita que vai trazer Harry Potter para a morte. –disse, sorrindo malevolamente como se aquela fosse uma das melhores (ou a melhor) idéia que já tivera._

_-Hum, e quem ou o quê seria essa isca perfeita? –perguntou, neutro._

_-A amada de Potter, a garota mais nova entre os Weasley. Gina Weasley. Pansy Parkinson e eu tivemos uma conversa agradável sobre isso. É mesmo muito óbvio quando se pára um pouco para pensar. A menina tem os cabelos da mesma cor que Lílian Potter. Provavelmente Potter vê um pouco da mãe nela. A mãe que eu tirei dele. E agora vou também tirar a vida dessa garota na frente dele. –e riu, achando graça daquela ironia macabra que pretendia._

_-Eu não sou amigo da Weasley. Como espera que eu consiga trazê-la pra cá?_

_-Sou mais informado do que pensa, Malfoy. Ter fontes no Ministério da Magia é algo realmente útil. Eu sei que a Diretora de Hogwarts te ofereceu o emprego de professor de Poções e que você aceitou. Tem um ano para realizar a tarefa._

_-Mas... –tentou dizer, sendo cortado._

_-Não quero desculpas, Malfoy. Não me importam os meio que você vai usar, apenas faça. Essa é a sua última chance. Você falha, a sua mãe perece. Fui claro?_

_Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto engolia em seco. Mais do que nunca, sabia que estava ferrado._

_***Fim do Flashback***_

Respirou profundamente, resignado. Em seguida molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu num pedaço de pergaminho:

"_Ginevra,_

_Eu realmente preciso falar com você. Não adianta dizer que não quer se encontrar comigo. É mesmo de fundamental importância. Encontre-me hoje em Hogsmeade no Cabeça de Javali._

_P.S.: Seja discreta e o horário é 8h da noite"_

Decidiu que não deveria demonstrar sentimentos no bilhete. Sendo assim, levantou-se de sua mesa na Sala de Poções e dirigiu-se para o corujal. O destino parecia ter sido traçado.

***

A ruiva estava pronta para sair do dormitório e ir para Hogsmeade. Mas estava hesitante. Apertava firme na mão direita o bilhete de Draco. Nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto se encontrava no dormitório, estavam todas jantando àquela hora. Mordeu o lábio inferior e cruzou os braços. Estava sendo ridícula, era o que pensava. Já não tinha decidido que a despeito do que dizia seu lado racional iria ao encontro?

Olhou para seu relógio de pulso. 19h10min. Se perdesse mais um minuto que fosse era quase certo que chegaria atrasada. Respirou profundamente e uma onda de decisão tomou conta dela. Saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, como se fosse perder a coragem caso desacelerasse seus passos. Planejava sair furtivamente, porém estacou ao ouvir a voz que a chamou:

-Gin!

Virou-se devagar e respondeu com a cara mais lavada do mundo:

-Oi, Harry! Tudo bem?

-Nem tudo, estou estudando para uma prova de Poções. Mas tenho um tempinho pra você, vem cá, amor.

-Hum, sabe o que é Harry? Eu to meio atrasada...

-Atrasada para quê? –quis saber.

-Ah...uma reuniãozinha entre amigas. Nada que vocês homens achem interessante. –mentiu e então aproximou-se do moreno e depositou um beijo casto e rápido em seus lábios –Até mais.

-Até, Gin. Bom clube da Luluzinha.

-Como?

-Boa reunião. Foi o que eu quis dizer.

-Tá, tchau então. –e partiu, sem olhar para trás.

***

Draco tamborilava seus dedos sobre a superfície rústica de madeira da mesa em que estava, o que claramente denunciava a sua impaciência. Não se importava. Não era como se estivesse preocupado em esconder. Seus pensamentos encontravam-se focados na Wesley:

-Malfoy. –ele ouviu a voz dela chamar de forma comedida.

Imediatamente o loiro levantou-se e puxou-a para fora do recinto:

-Eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora, você vai ter que confiar em mim. –disse ao perceber que ela estava relutante em acompanhá-lo.

-Não. –ela negou em resposta.

-Por favor, Ginevra. –ele tinha certa urgência em seu tom e os olhos azuis-acinzentados a miravam com intensidade.

A grifinória suspirou e acenou afirmativamente. Assim que estavam do lado de fora do bar e sentiu que Draco queria continuar a puxá-la, perguntou:

-Para onde estamos indo?

-Para longe daqui. –ele respondeu, mas antes que Ginevra pudesse retrucar não estavam mais sozinhos.

-Bom trabalho, Malfoy. –Avery elogiou.

-O Lord vai ficar satisfeito. –foi o comentário de Nott.

Além deles havia mais três comensais só que encapuzados. Por um momento tanto o Malfoy quanto a Weasley ficaram paralisados. A seguir, Gina partiu pra cima de Draco:

-Você me enganou, Malfoy! EU TE ODEIO!!! –exaltou-se, fervendo de raiva.

O loiro segurou as mãos dela para impedir que o atingissem. Ele sabia de que a situação não era favorável para que ela interpretasse da maneira correta o que ele tentara fazer. Também estava consciente de que por mais habilidoso duelista que era não tinha a mínima chance contra 5 comensais.

Rapidamente Gina foi amordaçada e suas mãos amarradas. Draco assistia passivamente, teria que pensar posteriormente em outra forma de livrá-la. Antes que os outros passassem a suspeitar de si começou a atuar:

-Foi mesmo muito fácil. –e um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto ele se gabava.

Havia ódio mesclado a dor no olhar que Draco viu Ginevra direcionar a si. E tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi desviar dele.

***

3 meses depois

Dia do casamento entre Harry e Gina

Hermione tinha acabado de sair do quarto da ruiva. Gina agradeceu mentalmente por isso, precisava de um tempo sozinha. No entanto, esse tempo não durou muito...

Foi para frente do espelho e percebeu que estava linda, mesmo que seus olhos não traíssem a tristeza que trazia dentro de si. O vestido que ela usava era um tomara-que-caia longo, branco e o corpete dele era decorado com cristais. Nos pés usava sapatos brancos de salto médio. Seu cabelo estava preso num elaborado penteado, o qual deixava alguns cachos soltos. A maquiagem era fraca, apenas acentuando a beleza delicada do rosto de porcelana dela. Estava tão entretida que não ouviu o ruído da porta se abrindo e se fechando em seguida. Aquela ali não parecia ser ela. Sentia-se como se estivesse ali presente apenas de corpo, como se sua alma estivesse vagando por aí. Fechou os olhos. Como era difícil. Estava dando um grande passo na sua vida e não tinha a certeza de que estava fazendo o que era certo, mesmo que as pessoas à sua volta dissessem que era. Braços enlaçaram a sua cintura e ela sentiu sobre seu ombro direito o peso de uma cabeça apoiada sobre ele. Permaneceu de olhos fechados:

-Pensei que o noivo não podia ver a noiva antes do casamento. –ela murmurou, sem emoção.

-Kittie. –foi sussurrado no ouvido dela e a ruiva arregalou os olhos como num passe de mágica.

Por um momento ela mirou o homem que estava atrás de si. Podia estar diferente com aquela peruca e cavanhaque pretos, mas aqueles olhos azuis-acinzentados por trás dos óculos de semi-aros pretos ela poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Deixou que a frieza tomasse conta de si ao dirigir-se a ele:

-O que faz aqui, Malfoy? –questionou-o seriamente.

Ele suspirou:

-Você está linda, Ginevra. –mudou de assunto, com um meio sorriso.

A ruiva desvencilhou-se dele e virou-se para encará-lo de frente e não mais pelo espelho:

-Como foi que deixaram um Comensal da Morte como você entrar aqui?

Tristeza perpassou os olhos do agora moreno, Draco Malfoy:

-Não me reconheceram, é claro. –respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Mas essa não é a questão. Eu vim te impedir de cometer um erro.

-Eu não vejo nada de errado por aqui, Malfoy. Então apenas dê meia volta e saia do meu quarto, saia da minha vida.

"_Saia do meu coração!" _sua mente gritou com notável intensidade.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Draco ao ler aquele pensamento de Gina. Aquilo o animou um pouco, não era uma causa perdida, afinal:

-Você é realmente a noiva mais linda que já vi, mas está para casar com o homem errado. –disse com simplicidade.

A Weasley riu sem emoção:

-Essa é boa. Suponho que você acha que é o homem certo. Mas não, Malfoy. Você não é. O homem certo me ama, não me trai, não é capacho de Voldemort e não me faz sofrer. Então sinto muito, mas você não preenche nenhum dos requisitos. –falou praticamente sem respirar e espantada consigo mesma por ainda estar sustentando aquela fachada.

O loiro não se deixou abalar:

-Ginevra, eu te amo. Eu não queria compactuar com o plano de Voldemort, mas eu não tive muita escolha. A vida da minha mãe estava em risco e ainda assim, no último minuto eu quis voltar atrás. Quando os comensais nos encontraram em Hogsmeade eu menti para eles. Eu não estava lá pra te levar pra Voldemort. Eu estava lá para te colocar num local seguro. Mas então não deu nada certo e você ficou brava comigo e se sentiu traída.

-Não minta pra mim, Malfoy! Você só me usou pra conseguir me levar até Voldemort.

-Não estou mentindo. E você deveria acreditar em mim. Não sou mais um deles. Eu estou foragido agora. Você deveria imaginar isso, já que depois do que fiz não tinha mais volta. –olhou para ela seriamente.

A expressão de confusão no semblante dela traduzia seus pensamentos:

-Como assim depois do que você fez? Eu não sei do que você está falando. A última coisa que me lembro foi de ser jogada numa cela. Depois de ter acordado no St. Mungus.

-Você não se lembra de mais nada? –e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente –Fui eu quem te levou para o hospital...

-Você??? –ela interrompeu-o, cheia de descrença.

-Sim, eu te salvei. Não sei se devo comentar sobre isso com você, se a sua mente bloqueou essa lembrança deve ser traumatizante pra você. –respondeu, sinceramente preocupado.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas, sua curiosidade a guiando:

-Me conte.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia... –tentou dissuadi-la.

-Agora, Malfoy. –disse, decidida –É da minha vida que estamos falando.

Ele respirou profundamente, antes de encará-la e revelar:

-A cela em que te jogaram, disso você lembra, certo? –e ela afirmou –Voldemort deu autorização para que os comensais se divertissem com você. Só que a idéia de diversão deles não é só tortura, ainda mais com uma prisioneira tão bonita quanto você. Eles... –hesitou e fechou os punhos, demonstrando que aquelas memórias realmente o incomodavam –Eles tentaram abusar de você. Eu estava por perto, eu ouvi os seus gritos. Quando eu cheguei, vi o que estava para acontecer, apesar dos seus esforços contra. E eu absolutamente não poderia permitir aquilo. Eu vi vermelho. Eu não quis saber quantos comensais tinham ali. Eu atirei feitiços pra todos os lados e não eram feitiços de brincadeira. Eram pra machucar, pra matar. –seus olhos estavam sombrios –Quando tinha incapacitado e matado os que estavam naquela cela, eu olhei para você. O Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos, seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado de um lado onde te bateram, suas roupas estavam rasgadas. Você se encolheu quando eu me aproximei, como um animal indefeso e acuado. Seu corpo estava tremendo e eu não sabia se de frio, de medo ou os dois. Eu senti ódio do que aqueles homens tinham feito com você e do pior que ainda fariam se eu não tivesse chegado. Eu envolvi o seu corpo nos meus braços e sussurrei "Sou eu, Kittie. Eu não vou deixar ninguém mais machucar você." E então você me olhou e disse "Draco, você é meu herói." Eu nem tive tempo pra ficar feliz com as suas palavras, já que no momento seguinte você ficou inconsciente. Você estava suando e a sua pele estava ardendo em febre. Eu te tirei de lá o mais rápido que consegui e fui pro St. Mungus. Te deixei lá e desde então tenho fugido e minha mãe está fora do país.

Gina estava de boca aberta. Era difícil de acreditar na história dele, mas ajudava alguns lapsos que ela tivera enquanto ele contava:

-Draco, eu...obrigada.

-Seja Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy. –ele foi direto.

-Isso foi um pedido de casamento? –ela não pôde deixar de perguntar.

-Foi um pedido de deixe o Potter, fuja comigo pro exterior e case comigo.

-Você ficou louco? –ela perguntou, querendo dizer o mesmo de si mesma pela alegria que tinha se instalado dentro de si pelo pedido dele –Eu fico muito grata por você ter me salvado, mas eu empenhei a minha palavra. Eu não posso deixar o Harry no altar. Desmoralizaria ele, me chamariam de vaca sem coração. Não daria certo.

-E mais uma vez o estúpido altruísmo grifinório não está deixando que você pense em si mesma. É casar com o Potter que vai te fazer feliz? É com ele que você quer dormir e acordar todos os dias? Você quer ter filhos com olhinhos verdes de sapinhos cozidos? Porque se isso tudo te fizer feliz eu vou embora desse quarto nesse instante. –e ela ficou quieta –Porque mais do que te amar, Ginevra, o que me fez arriscar e vir aqui hoje é pensar que o Potter não pode te fazer mais feliz do que eu posso. Eu estou errado, Ginevra? Eu preciso de uma resposta. Se você disser que estou, isso é um adeus. Se você disser que não, então você vai ter que aceitar o que estou dizendo.

-Draco...Não faz isso comigo...por favor.

Ele revirou os olhos e numa passada chegou perto dela, puxando-a para um beijo. Gina sentia que estava traindo Harry, então empurrou Draco com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, o que só fez ele apertá-la mais forte em seus braços. No entanto, antes de estar traindo Harry, estava traindo a si mesma. Sabia que amava Draco e que se casasse com Harry nunca poderia dar o amor que ele merecia e também não seria plenamente feliz. Desistiu de trancar os dentes e entreabriu os lábios. Que falta tinha sentido da língua dele na sua, do cheiro do perfume dele, do calor do abraço, entre tantas outras coisas que só ele a fazia sentir. Fora um beijo longo, marcado de saudades, e ao fim dele, Draco disse:

-Talvez isso tenha te ajudado a pensar.

-Golpe baixo. –ela murmurou, os olhos brilhando.

-E então? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso sedutor –Apresse-se, eu não vejo a hora da noite de núpcias com a minha noiva.

-Mas eu não disse que sim.

-Então diga de uma vez. Sério, Ginevra, daqui a pouco vem alguém aqui e tudo estará perdido.

-Eu te amo, Draco...

-E? Você vai ou não desistir do pior erro da sua vida? Seja egoísta uma vez na sua vida! Pense no que você quer, se você me ama mesmo então vamos embora daqui.

-Mas...Draco, eu tô vestida de noiva. Você acha que eu vou passar despercebida???

Ele sorriu:

-Nada que um feitiço de desilusão não resolva. –falou, já retirando a varinha do interior de sua capa e colocando-a sobre a cabeça de Gina enquanto ele realizava o feitiço.

-Essa é a maior loucura que eu já cometi na minha vida. –ela declarou quando ele a puxou porta afora.

-Idem.

-Sério?

-Com que freqüência você acha que eu roubo noivas no dia de seus casamentos? –perguntou ironicamente.

Com sucesso conseguiram sair de perto da Toca, Gina nem conseguiu olhar para trás, tinha medo de fraquejar, mesmo sabendo que estava seguindo seu coração.


	12. Recomeçar

Capítulo 12: Recomeçar

West Vancouver, Canadá

Era uma casa simples se comparada aos padrões a que os Malfoy estavam acostumados, mas Gina a achara adorável. Tratava-se de um sobrado com varandas, 3 quartos, uma sala de estar, uma cozinha, uma sala de jantar, 2 banheiros e uma lavanderia. Draco dissera a ela quando entraram pela primeira vez:

-Não é grande coisa, mas nós não podemos ser um chamariz. Não querermos que Voldemort nos encontre.

-Pois eu não me importaria de viver numa quitinete se fosse o caso. –ela respondera.

-Quitinete? E como é que iríamos criar os nossos filhos numa quitinete? –ele rebatera.

Narcisa apenas observara o diálogo entre s dois e achou graça quando sua futura nora atingiu tamanho rubor que ela duvidava que a garota estivesse respirando:

-Filhos? –ela perguntara numa voz esganiçada.

-Francamente, com os irmão que você tem...Não me diga que resolveu ser o oposto radical da sua mãe...

-Não, é que você me pegou de surpresa... –respondera toda envergonhada que sua futura sogra estivesse ouvindo aquela conversa.

Gina e Narcisa não haviam se tornado melhores amigas, mas agiam cordialmente. A ruiva se sentia muito não-Malfoy, o que quer que tal pudesse significar, perto da intimidante e polida Narcisa (modo como a Weasley via a loira).

Quando o dia do casamento chegou, a Weasley estava muito nervosa e por mais que não quisesse demonstrar, suas ações e reações a traíam -incluindo um copo que suas mãos trêmulas deixaram cair pela manhã. Faltava pouco para que ela também fosse oficialmente uma Malfoy. O casamento seria realizado numa capela próxima e à moda trouxa, Draco estava realmente decidido a não dar chances para que Voldemort os encontrasse. A única testemunha da união além do celebrante seria Narcisa.

Fora uma surpresa para Gina quando Narcisa se ofereceu para arrumá-la. Pessoalmente a Weasley pensava que Narcisa não estava apreciando muito a idéia do casamento. As duas estavam no quarto que a ruiva dividia om Draco. Seu cabelo estava pronto, semipreso e cacheado nas pontas. Narcisa agora fazia a maquiagem:

-Você está tensa demais. Posso perceber pelo modo que está sentada na cadeira. –a loira comentou em tom casual.-Hum...é que eu estou um pouco n-nervosa. –respondeu.

-Um pouco? Para mim você parece bastante. Não tem certeza do que quer fazer/

Gina engoliu em seco:

-Eu não estou confusa sobre querer casar com o Draco. –assegurou –Mas o modo que as coisas aconteceram...Nenhum dos meus parentes ou amigos irá testemunhar esse dia tão importante na minha vida. –o ohar dela ficou triste.

-O meu filho ama você, Ginevra. Ele arriscou tudo por você. –declarou, como se a estivesse advertindo.

-Eu amo o Draco também, Narcisa. Eu literalmente deixei uma vida ara trás por ele. –respondeu com dignidade.

O comentário da Weasley arrancou um sorriso dos lábios de Narcisa:

-Eu confesso que achei oucura quando o Draco me disse o que pretendia. Eu duvidei que uma grifinória certinha como você, que estava pronta para casar com o heroizinho Potter, pudesse dar pra trás.

Gina ficou séria?

-Eu não quero falar sobre o Harry. Tudo o que você precisa saber é que eu realmente amo o seu filho e retendo fazê-lo feliz.

Narcisa finalizou a maquiagem e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Gina:

-Enquanto você fizer o meu filho sorrir, nós nos daremos muito bem. Não tenha medo de mim, Ginevra, eu apenas não quero ver novamente o Draco sofrer. Desde que começou a pressão para ele se tornar um Comensal da Morte eu podia ver que os sorrisos que ele dirigia a mim eram falsos e com a intenção de me agradar. Agora é diferente. Eu apoio esse casamento.

-Obrigada, Narcisa. É muito bom saber que posso contar com o seu apoio. –Gina respondeu, sorrindo.

_por nada, querida. Eu vou te dar um tempo sozinha enquanto busco um copo de água pra você e chamo um táxi. Volto logo. –anunciou e saiu do quarto.

Gina observou-se no espelho. Assim como no dia do casamento com Harry estava linda. Porém sua expressão de agora denotava felicidade.

Ouviu a porta fechar-se e passos se aproximarem. Olhou para trás e quase morreu do coração ao ver Harry Potter parado a sua frente:

-Você não perdeu tempo mesmo, já vai se casar com aquele crápula. –disse com amargura –Como é que você pôde fazer isso comigo/!?

-Como você me achou? –perguntou, boquiaberta.

-A sal pulseira. –o que fez com que ela olhasse imediatamente para o pulso –Depois de você ter sido seqüestrada, você realmente acha que eu não tomaria nenhuma precaução? Eu coloquei um feitiço rastreador nela.

-Entendo... –ela murmurou, encontrando dificuldades para encarar aqueles olhos extremamente verdes –Harry, eu não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem naquele ponto...Eu deveria ter terminado antes com voe.

-Oh, não me diga! –cuspiu as palavras –Não muda o que você fez.

-Harry, eu sei que sou a errada nessa história, mas não faça assim. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Draco há um bom temo. A detenção da Minerva nos aproximou...Eu nunca poderia ser o suficiente para te fazer feliz porque você perceberia que eu não estava feliz.

-Não foi só deixar me deixar no altar, Gina. Você deixou os seus amigos e familiares no meio de uma guerra. Você fugiu como uma maldita desertora. Você não merece ter pertencido à casa de Grifinória.

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara dela, lágrimas começaram a macular seu rosto:

-Eu sei...Eu não me orgulho disso, m-mas eu precisei ser egoísta dessa vez. Eu não pude ser tão altruísta, me perdoa.

-Você é uma vergonha. Não sei como pude pensar em vir atrás de você ara te levar de volta. Eu odeio você, Gina, e o mais irônico é que eu te odeio porque te amo. Eu gostaria que o ódio fosse maior, mas não é. Portanto, mesmo que seus pais não tivessem me pedido, eu viria atrás de você da mesma forma. Nós fomos feitos para ficar juntos. Você é a mocinha, não tem que ficar com o vilão...

A porta foi aberta com violência e Draco entrou à passos decididos:

-Vilão? Eu sou no máximo um anti-herói. –declarou –Aliás, muito heróico da sua parte querer roubar a minha noiva. –finalizou, ironicamente.

-Foi você quem fez primeiro. Eu apenas vim reaver o que é meu por direito.

-Tsc, tsc. A Gina não é sua há muito tempo, Potter. Então faz o favor de dar o fora daqui. –exigiu.

-Eu não saio daqui sem ela, Malfoy. –garantiu.

-Só por cima do meu cadáver. –Draco disse e ele e Harry sacaram suas varinhas.

-NÃO! –a ruiva gritou, colocando-se entre eles –Parem com isso agora mesmo. Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém e não falem de mim como se eu fosse uma posse e não pudesse emitir opinião.

-Foi mal, Kittie. –Draco desculpou-se, ainda atento aos movimentos do moreno –Apenas diga pra ele que voe me escolheu.

-Cale a boca, Draco. E você, Harry, não ria. Em primeiro lugar, vocês sã uns idiotas e infantis que brigam e disputam as coisas desde os 11 anos de idade. Eu tenho novidades, queridos. Eu não sou nenhum maldito troféu como prêmio de disputa, entenderam? O que eu fiz não foi por nenhum caprichozinho banal. Foi uma escolha séria e foi por amor. Harry, eu amo você, mas eu não sou mais apaixonada por você. E o Draco não é esse crauá que ele parece ser na sua frente, eu sei que vou ser feliz com ele.

Diante do que a ruiva disse, Draco baixou a varinha. Pouco depois e hesitantemente, Harry também o fez. A seguir, Gina tirou a pulseira e entregou para Harry:

-Eu peço encarecidamente que você vá embora e não conte a ninguém, ninguém mesmo, onde eu estou.

Potter bufou:

-Se é assim que você quer. Boa sorte, desertora. –e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Gina abraçou Draco, o qual disse:

-Maldição, teremos que nos mudar. Como é que o Potter nos achou?

-A pulseira. E não, não precisamos nos mudar. Eu confio no Harry.

-Mas... –o loiro tentou argumentar, sendo logo cortado.

-Ele nunca se perdoaria se causasse a minha morte. Então ele não vai contar para ninguém.

***

6 anos depois...

-Kittie, querida... –ele disse no ouvido dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

Era cedo da uma manhã de segunda-feira:

-O que é, Draco? –perguntou, sonolenta, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Você fica tão sexy nessa camisola preta... –ele comentou, o que a fez sorrir e abrir os olhos.

-Draco, ta frio hoje e tá quentinho debaixo das cobertas. Você tá me descobrindo. –falou, fazendo manha, ao perceber que ele puxava os edredons para baixo enquanto descia os beijos.

-Eu tenho uma reunião importante hoje e você sabe que eu sou supersticioso...Além do mais, você sabe que eu posso te esquentar rapidinho. –foi insinuante.

-Pode, é? –sorriu maliciosa, acariciando-o por debaixo das cobertas –Mas o que será que você está querendo? – se fez de desentendida propositalmente.

-Haha, você sabe muito bem, Kittie. –mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e em seguida encarou-a – Faz amor comigo. –sussurrou roucamente.

Ela sorriu:

-Com muito prazer, meu loiro safado. –respondeu, ajudando-o a tirar a camisa do pijama –Adoro quando você pede com jeitinho. –confidenciou.

Draco buscou vorazmente a boca da mulher e ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, enquanto suas mãos exploravam cada parte do corpo dele que pudessem alcançar.

"_Bela forma de começar o dia. Pena que seja segunda-feira e a gente tenha que ir pro trabalho. Por mim eu segurava ele nessa cama o dia inteiro." _A ruiva pensou, enquanto o marido arrancava a camisola dela e começou a beijar-lhe os seios.

"_Perfeita. A minha ruiva é perfeita. Temos uma família maravilhosa. Eu nem sei se mereço tamanha felicidade." _Sorriu internamente.

Gina ajudou-o a despir as calças e virou o jogo, sentando-se sobre ele na altura dos quadris:

-Quem é que manda agora? –ela piscou um olho e como ele não respondeu, rebolou lentamente sobre ele.

-Uh! Você é que manda, Kittie. –ele concedeu.

-Bom garoto. –ela beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Garoto, é? –perguntou, cético.

-Meu homem... –Gina disse, provocante, escorregando um dedo pela barriga dele.

A seguir ela enlaçou seus dedos com os dele e prendeu as mãos dele contra o colchão enquanto mordiscava e sugava os mamilos no peitoral definido. Draco apertou mais forte as mãos dela e fechou os olhos.

Após algum tempo de carícias ela comentou:

-Você ainda não está do jeito que eu quero, Draco.

-E como você me quer? –perguntou, olhando intensamente em seus olhos.

-Eu te quero louco de desejo, delirante...

Ele riu:

-Você adora fazer com que eu perca meu auto-controle.

-Pode apostar que sim, Sr. Malfoy. –replicou.

A Weasley sentou-se mais para baixo nas pernas do loiro. Soltou as mãos dele e livrou-o da cueca:

-O que está pretendendo, Sra. Malfoy?

Ela apenas sorriu e direcionou suas mãos para o pênis dele, que já se encontrava teso, e passou a acariciá-lo. Logo o Malfoy ofegava e comentou sobre ser golpe baixo.

-Golpe baixo, é? –perguntou antes de levar a sua boca até o membro dele.

Mais uma vez Draco fechara os olhos. Suas respiração estava curta e rápida. Os estímulos orais dela estavam levando-o ao ápice e alguns gemidos já escapavam de sues lábios. Parecia imperativo que ele a possuísse:

-Kittie...Eu preciso de você...Agora... –ele disse, ofegante.

Gina ergueu-se e Draco derrubou-a de costas na cama, puxando para baixo a calcinha dela sem quaisquer cerimônias. Ele estava completamente tomado pelo desejo. A ruiva se envaideceu, a fonte do desejo dele era ela. O Malfoy investiu contra ela o mais delicadamente que seu tesão permitiu. Por um momento, o casal apenas mirou os olhos um do outro, sentiam-se completos. Como que por entendimento mútuo, Draco passou a se mover, o que a fez suspirar. Com aquele deslizar rápido o caminho para o orgasmo logo chegaria ao fim, mas a ruiva queria tê-lo unido a si por mais tempo:

-Minha vez... –ela pediu, tentando fazer cara de inocente, o que não era exatamente convincente àquela altura.

O loiro parou:

-Vai lá, ruiva, me mata de prazer. –falou, com os cabelos já meio colados contra a testa pelo suor.

Gina então montou sobre ele, permitindo ser penetrada e começando a ditar um ritmo lento. O Malfoy colocou suas mãos nos quadris da mulher e teve que usar de todo seu auto-controle para não ditar a ela seu próprio ritmo. O prazer parecia não ter limites em seu aumento. Naquela lenta velocidade havia algo de torturante, como se os dois não conseguissem enxergar o topo ao subirem aqueles degraus de prazer:

-Draco... –ela meio ofegou, meio gemeu –Mais rápido. –ela se rendeu.

O Malfoy apertou-a mais pelos quadris e ditou os movimentos dela. Por alguns instantes pareceu o suficiente, mas depois...Ele precisava de mais velocidade. Virou o jogo de novo e moveu-se o mais rapidamente que seu corpo permitiu. Na ânsia instintiva de mantê-lo unido a si, o corpo de Ginevra se comprimiu contra o de Draco. O loiro agradecia aos feitiços de imperturbabilidade ou sua mãe e seus filhos poderiam ouvir os ruídos Ada discretos que eles estavam produzindo.

De repente eles puderam ver o ápice daquela escadaria que estiveram subindo, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Seus olhares se encontraram e ambos sabiam que a sensação do paraíso na Terra os estava englobando. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e Draco trincou seus dentes. Tais atos não abafaram os gemidos mais altos proferidos até então. Seus corpos enrijeceram por um instante para logo em seguida estremecerem em meio ao momento de exultação. Pouco depois relaxaram e Draco desabou na cama ao lado da mulher. Gina deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele:

-Draco, que horas são? –perguntou, preguiçosamente.

Ele lançou um olhar para o despertador:

-Droga, 7h já. Nós temos que ir trabalhar.

-Poxa, eu queria tanto ficar aqui abraçadinha com você.

-Eu também, Kittie, mas não dá. Eu até sugeriria que nós tomássemos banho juntos, mas nós acabaríamos atrasados, você sabe...

-É, do jeito que você é um tarado. –ela provocou.

-Eu não te ouço reclamar. –jogou de volta.

-E nem poderia, você me leva até o céu cada vez que a gente faz amor. Eu te amo, loiro safado. –e deu um selinho nele.

A seguir, ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele segurou-a:

-Eu também te amor, sua falsa inocente. Você só se finge de recatada, Kittie. Mas pode continuar, é assim que eu gosto. –e soltou-ª

Gina riu e dirigiu-se para o banheiro a fim de tomar seu banho matinal. Ela e o marido trabalhavam em Vancouver. Draco era executivo de uma empresa de médio porte e Gina era gerente de uma loja de departamentos. Tinham se inserido no mundo trouxa para se esconderem melhor de Voldemort. Ele já tinha sido derrotado há dois anos, mas os dois permaneceram em seus empregos por terem sido promovidos. Gina sentia falta da Inglaterra e das pessoas que havia deixado lá. Queria dizer a Draco que voltasse, mas vivia adiando o momento de terem essa conversa. Afinal, ela temia o modo como seria recebida pelas pessoas que deixara para trás. Ela e Draco tinham dois filhos, Alice e Matthew de 4 e 5 anos. Narcisa cuidava de ambos quando não estavam na escola e os pais estavam trabalhando.

Após o banho, Gina foi acordar seus filhos. Entrou no quarto e os dois pareciam anjinhos dormindo. Ela chacoalhou-os de leve pelos ombros:

-Alice, Matt. É hora de acordar. A mamãe vai fazer café da manhã pra vocês. Vamos, acordando! Sem cara feia, mocinho. Siga o exemplo da sua irmã.

-Bom dia, mamãe. –Alice disse, animada.

-Bom dia, querida. –a mãe acariciou os cabelos acobreados da filha. –Matthew Augustus Weasley Malfoy, eu disse para levantar.

O loirinho se deu por vencido, saindo da cama enquanto esfregava os olhos:

-Eu quero dormir mais, mamãe. –ele reclamou.

-Bem, eu te avisei para ir dormir cedo. –e foi se afastando dos filhos –Quero os dois lá embaixo em cinco minutos. –avisou antes de sair pela porta.

Gina se controlava para não mimar demais os dois.

"_Não quero que eles sejam esnobes e chatos como o Draco costumava ser." _Pensava.

Assim que chegou na cozinha o café da manhã estava pronto. Ao vislumbrar sua sogra sentada à mesa, a ruiva agradeceu:

-Obrigada, Narcisa. Você foi um anjo preparando o café da manhã.

-Por nada. –respondeu e após uma pausa, perguntou –Onde está o Draco?

-Tomando banho. –Gina respondeu –Daqui a pouco ele e as crianças descem.

Narcisa observou a nora atentamente e após bebericar sua xícara de chá, comentou:

-O que te aflige, Ginevra? Não é de hoje que você parece preocupada e pensativa. Está tendo problemas conjugais?

-Não exatamente... –tentou ser evasiva.

-Eu não vou contar para o Draco. –a loira prometeu.

-Ah...É que eu nem sei como começar.

-Por favor, não me diga que está traindo o meu filho. –a sogra praticamente implorou.

-De forma alguma! Eu nunca faria isso. –defendeu-se.

-Fico feliz que não. –pareceu aliviada –Mas então, o que é afinal?

Ginevra abriu a boca para responder, porém, nesse mesmo instante Draco adentrou a cozinha com Alice e Matt. As crianças se sentaram em seus locais habituais:

-Bom dia, vovó. –disseram em uníssono.

-Bom dia, crianças. –ela respondeu, sorrindo –Bom dia, Draco. Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, mãe. Sim, eu dormi bem. –respondeu.

Fizeram o desjejum como usualmente e então Draco e Gina adentraram o carro junto de seus filhos. Levaram-nos até a escola. Parecia um dia normal. Mas não o era para Gina. Ela estava decidida a conversar com o marido sobe voltarem para a Inglaterra.

Faziam o caminho para Vancouver, quando Gina anunciou:

-Amor, nós precisamos conversar.

"_Por Merlin, que não seja para discutir a relação." _Pensou, enfadado.

-Eu estou ouvindo, Kittie. –a voz dele foi suave, mas a mulher sabia estar pisando em areia movediça.

-Na verdade, eu não estou certa de que este seja o melhor momento. É, acho melhor conversarmos hoje à noite.

-E você pretende me deixar curioso pelo resto do dia? O que é tão grave assim pra você não querer falar agora? Algum problema com as crianças? –perguntou e ela fez que não –Com a minha mãe? –e a mulher negou novamente –É comigo? Eu fiz algo na cama que você não gostou? Eu falei algo que não deveria?

-Calma, Draco. Não é nada disso.

-Então me conte de uma vez. –demandou.

-Mas...

-sem desculpas, Ginevra. Você não deveria ter começado se não pretendia terminar agora.

Ela bufou:

-Você é mesmo muito mimado, Draco Malfoy.

-Vai mesmo começar com a sessão de "elogios", querida? –falou ironicamente.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas respirou fundo e soltou:

-Eu quero voltar para a Inglaterra.

O loiro deu um suspiro de cansaço:

-Estava imaginando quando você iria dizer isso. Até que demorou.

-Eu realmente quero voltar, Draco. –insistiu.

O loiro mantinha os olhos na estrada, mas podia adivinhar a expressão tristonha no rosto da esposa:

-Na verdade, desde que Voldemort se foi eu quis voltar para a Inglaterra, mas...

-Mas? –ela indagou.

-Eu não comentei nada porque eu quis te proteger. Você realmente acha que vamos ser recebidos de braços abertos? Eu até nem ligo se me tratarem com descaso, mas se for com você ou com os nossos filhos...Com certeza a pessoa iria se arrepender amargamente. –falou seriamente.

-Eu sei disso, Draco. Mas eu gostaria de tentar, por favor. –ela pediu.

-Não me olhe com essa cara, Ginevra. –ele reclamou.

-Por favor. –ela voltou a insistir.

Ele revirou os olhos:

-Como você é teimosa. Eu não acho que seja a melhor das idéias. Eu não quero que os nossos filhos sejam discriminados pela escolha que nós fizemos no passado.

-Mas você não sente falta do mundo mágico? Logo você que costumava falar tão mal dos trouxas e etc... –provovou.

-Não é essa a questão. –e fez uma pausa –Ok, me convença. –concedeu que ela tentasse.

-Eu sinto saudades da Inglaterra.

-O que mais? –perguntou em tom monótono.

-Eu sinto falta da minha família.

-Nós temos uma família aqui. –retrucou.

-Eu quero que nossos filhos vão para Hogwarts, ter um ensino de magia de qualidade.

-Um ponto para você. –o loiro concordou –Me dê mais dois bons motivos.

-Você é tão bom em poções, Draco. Deveria estar trabalhando em algo relacionado a isso.

-Obrigado. –ele sorriu –Falta um ainda.

-O nosso vizinho deu em cima de mim. –confessou.

-O quê? Como assim? Eu vou quebrar a cara daquele desgraçado!!!

-Clama, Draco. Não aconteceu nada demais. Você sabe que eu te amo e nunca daria moral para ele.

-É, eu sei. Eu confio em você, mas não me impede de ficar bravo. E é por confiar em você que esse motivo não foi bom o suficiente.

Ela bufou e pensou por alguns instantes:

-Bem, voltar para a Inglaterra me faria feliz...Você sabe o que acontece quando estou feliz, não? –perguntou montando uma expressão inocente em sua face.

Draco exibiu um sorriso malicioso:

-Eu sei. Ah, você joga sujo, Kittie. Eu já me convenci, mas não venha me responsabilizar caso as coisas não saiam como você esperou. –alertou-a, estacionando o carro em frente à loja onde a ruiva trabalhava.

-Obrigada, Draco. –agradeceu e sorriu enormemente antes de beijá-lo.

-Tenha um bom dia, querida. –ele murmurou após quebrarem o beijo.

-Pra você também, amor. Eu te amo muito. –falou, acariciando-lhe a face, o que o fez sorrir.

Duas semanas depois

0Onde nós estamos indo, mamãe? –Matt perguntou, do banco de trás.

Houve silêncio. Draco tirou os olhos da estrada por um instante e viu que a esposa estava mais branca que o normal e mirava um ponto fixo. Sabia que ela estava nervosa. Era a primeira vez que Gina apareceria na Toca após a fuga. O loiro compadeceu-se e respondeu por ela:

-Conhecer o papai e a mamãe da mamãe.

-Por quê? –Alice quis saber.

-Porque eles fazem parte da nossa família. –respondeu, mesmo não achando que Arthur e Molly o aprovassem como genro.

-Como eles são? –Matt perguntou.

-Logo vocês verão. –Gina respondeu docemente e tentando sorrir, a despeito de sua ansiedade.

Ao chegarem na frente da Toca a ruiva olhou o que havia sido o seu lar por um longo tempo e chorou. Draco abraçou-a:

-Calma, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você.

-Não chora, mamãe. –Alice disse.

-Por que a mamãe ta chorando? –Matt indagou.

-Ela está emocionada, filho.

Assim que ela se acalmou todos saíram do carro. Draco segurava a mãe da esposa e da filha. Gina segurava a mão de Matt além da de Draco.

-Mas que casa estranha. –o garotinho comentou e Draco riu internamente disso, não negava ser seu filho.

Chegaram na frente da porta:

-Quer que eu bata? –o loiro se ofereceu.

-Não, obrigada. Eu acho que eu devo fazer isso. –a ruiva respondeu, parecendo se concentrar e em seguida batendo.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ouvir o barulho de uma chave virando na maçaneta. A porta foi aberta um segundo depois por Molly Weasley, a qual já exibia diversos fio de cabelos brancos. Todos ficaram estáticos e ela ouviu uma voz de homem - que reconheceu como sendo a de seu pai – perguntar quem era. Isso pareceu tirar a Sra. Weasley de seu torpor:

-O que você faz aqui, Ginevra? –perguntou, tentando soar fria e esconder toda a sua mágoa.

-Por favor, mamãe. Podemos entrar? –perguntou com os olhos marejando.

Só então Molly percebeu que a filha estava acompanhada.

-Ok. –ela concordou, ainda distante.

Todos entraram em silêncio. Porém, Matt não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade:

-Essa é a vovó, mamãe?

Molly olhou para o garotinho e sua expressão pareceu enternecer:

-Qual o seu nome?

-Matthew.

-E o seu, lindinha? –perguntou para a ruivinha tímida.

-Alice.

-Prazer, são blos nomes. E sim, eu sou a avó de vocês.

Entraram na sala e Arthur ficou estupefato:

-O que...?

-A nossa filha veio nos visitar com o marido dela e nossos netos. –explicou em poucas palavras.

-Oi, vovô. –as crianças acenaram.

-Oi, crianças. –ele respondeu, na falta de algo melhor para dizer.

-Por que vocês não vão brincar com seus primos? –Molly sugeriu e após Gina assentir, ela levou-os para outro cômodo.

-Como é que você tem o descaramento de aparecer aqui com o Malfoy depois de tudo o que você fez? –Arthur perguntou duramente.

-Sr. Weasley, por favor, não trate a Ginevra assim. –Draco pediu –Nós viemos até aqui com as melhores intenções.

-Intenções tão boas quanto você seqüestrar a minha filha no dia do casamento dela? –Molly acusou, adentrando a sala novamente.

-Ele não me seqüestrou, mamãe. Nós viemos contar como as coisas realmente aconteceram. Nós já tínhamos um relacionamento em Hogwarts. Eu tinha brigado com o Draco quando aceitei me casar com o Harry. –Gina contou.

-O que você deveria ter feito. –Arthur interrompeu.

-Papai, eu nunca seria feliz de verdade casada com o Harry. É o Draco quem eu amo.

-Eu sabia que era errado o que eu queria fazer, mas ainda assim eu fiz. Eu entrei disfarçado aqui no dia do casamento e fui até onde a Ginevra estava se arrumando. –Draco contou.

-Ele me fez ver que eu estava cometendo um erro. Mas eu sei que eu fui egoísta deixando o Harry no altar e fugindo do país sem dar satisfações, mas é que...

-Voldemort queria a minha cabeça porque eu o traí ao ferir vários comensais e tirar a Ginevra do cativeiro. Vocês dois devem ter sido informados de que fui eu quem levou a Ginevra até o St. Mungus. Naquela época não devem ter entendido o porquê. Eu iria fugir do país para escapar de Voldemort. Pedi para a Ginevra vir junto e casar comigo. Ela quase não aceitou por pensar nas conseqüências.

-Pouco depois o Harry nos encontrou e eu pedi para ele não contar a ninguém onde estávamos para não comprometer a nossa segurança. Me perdoem, mas foi realmente necessário. O Draco me faz feliz, ele me deu filhos maravilhosos e é um ótimo ai. Por favor, não o julguem pelo passado.

-É muita informação de uma vez. –Molly se pronunciou - Foram anos sem saber de você. Estamos muito magoados. Se você não amava mais o Harry não deveria ter aceitado casar com ele. E fugir da guerra também não foi a coisa mais nobre do mundo...

-A sua mãe está certa. Você nos decepcionou muito. Isso não vai passar de uma hora pra outra.

-Mas me dêem uma chance, por favor. –Gina suplicou.

Molly e Arthur se entreolharam e então ela disse;

-está bem, nós daremos uma chance de você se reincorporar à família. Venha almoçar conosco no domingo. Você também, Malfoy e tragam as crianças.

Gina abriu um grande sorriso, agradecendo e abraçando os pais. Era um recomeço e ela não pretendia desperdiçar essa chance.

Mais tarde, no quarto de Draco e Gina

-Eu estou muito feliz, Draco.

-Eu _adoro_ te ver feliz. –ele respondeu, enfatizando o verbo "adorar".

-safado. –ela recamou.

-Mas que mente suja, Ginevra. Eu estava me referindo a sua expressa. Os seus olhos brilham quando você sorri. É fascinante.

-Ah, mas que fofo. –ela deu-lhe um selinho e empurrou-o na cama.

-Mas eu também aprecio muito essa parte de quando você está feliz. –e sorriu –Hum, você já colocou as crianças para dormir?

-Sim, aproveitei enquanto você estava no banho.

-Feitiço de imperturbabilidade e de tranca? –quis saber.

-Já. Quanta preocupação, amor. –se juntou a ele na cama e passou a beijar a face dele.

-Não quero traumatizar nossos filhos. –piscou um olho –Principalmente não quero dar idéias para a Alice.

-Draco, ela só tem 4 anos. Não tem que se preocupar com isso agora.

-Tem razão, Kittie. Só vou me preocupar daqui a 30 anos e buscou os lábios da mulher.

Gina quebrou o beijo:

-Daco, eu não tinha nem 18 anos quando nós dormimos juntos pela primeira vez.

-Mas isso não vai acontecer com a nossa menininha...

-estou oficialmente adiando essa briga em cerca de uma década. –e não deu chance para que ele respondesse, deixando que ele desfrutasse da felicidade dela...

FIM

N/A: Agora sim esse é o fim, espero que tenham gostado e que leiam minha próxima fic (Sucessão de Erros) quando eu postá-la ^^


End file.
